Mask Of Indifference by Isabella N Edward
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Uma noite em Las Vegas muda a vida de Bella para sempre. O que acontece quando ela descobre que o homem que ela conheceu naquela noite, Edward Cullen, não é apenas o seu novo chefe, mas o pai de seu filho?Como Edward reagirá quando perceber que Bella vem mantendo esse segredo dele?
1. Chapter 1

**MASK OF INDIFFERENCE**

**Título Traduzido: **Máscara de Indiferença

**Autora: **Isabella N Edward

**Tradutora: **NaiRobsten

**Beta: **AnnaP

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **_Uma noite em Las Vegas muda a vida de Bella para sempre. O que acontece quando ela descobre que o homem que ela conheceu naquela noite, Edward Cullen, não é apenas o seu novo chefe, mas o pai de seu filho?Como Edward reagirá quando perceber que Bella vem mantendo esse segredo dele?_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Isabella N Edward,**__ a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**Isabella N Edward**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

(Beta – AnnaP)

"Alice, me deixe em paz!" Eram 6 da manhã, e tudo o que eu precisava era de mais algumas horas enrolada na minha muito boa e quente cama. Por que eu um dia dei a ela uma chave de emergência para o meu apartamento, eu nunca vou saber. Não que ela já tenha usado para uma emergência. Não, em vez disso, apenas baila por aqui às 6 horas da manhã para arrastar a minha bunda para fora da cama, a fim de tentar me fazer parecer bonita.

"Vamos, Bella!" ela gritou, com sua voz irritante "Faça o que eu digo, ou então você vai sofrer. Você percebe quanto tempo vai me levar para fazer você ficar bem? Caramba, você não parece nem humana agora."

Eu poderia ter felizmente enfiado o meu bem enrolado punho em sua garganta pequena e delicada... No entanto, sendo madura e crescida como eu sou, eu deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado, joguei as cobertas do meu corpo excessivamente cansado e levei as minhas pernas para a borda da cama. Eu me sentei lá por uns bons 5 minutos, em minha neblina induzida pelo sono, tentando descobrir que dia era mesmo.

"Levanta e vai tomar banho AGORA!" Eu juro que essa garota tinha sérios problemas de controle de raiva. Desci da minha cama quente e acolhedora e me dirigi para o banheiro, onde eu comecei a minha rotina matinal.

Assim que a água quente correu pelo meu corpo, eu gradualmente comecei a ganhar vida. Lavei e condicionei os cabelos e usei o meu sabonete perfumado favorito em meus músculos cansados. Depilei todas as minhas partes de senhora e dentro de um curto espaço de tempo, eu estava realmente começando a me sentir humana novamente. Eu tinha acabado de hidratar a minha pele e estava prestes a começar a escovar os dentes, quando a ouvi.

"Bella, onde estão os saltos pretos que combinam com a saia lápis preta que eu trouxe?"

"Hum, eu acho que eles deveriam estar em algum lugar no armário, Alice", Eu a ouvi jogando as minhas coisas ao redor. Apenas algumas semanas atrás, Alice tinha me trazido um belo par de sapatos de salto Brian Atwood, com solado plataforma de veludo preto, e um salto agulha de metal, que poderia facilmente arrancar o olho de qualquer um fora. Eu não sou normalmente de cantar louvores de um par de sapatos, mas estes eram algo especial. Tão especial, de fato, que eu iria tão longe a ponto de dizer que gostaria de me casar com o designer, mesmo que fosse uma mulher!

Para ser justa com Alice, eu realmente não tinha idéia de como eu conseguiria sem ela. Ela tinha sido uma dádiva para mim ao longo dos últimos 18 meses, e você não poderia desejar uma amiga melhor. Eu só queria que ela não fosse tão malditamente irritante às vezes. Ela trabalha como designer para uma grande empresa de moda, aqui em Seattle. Ela tem uma visão incrível e sabe tudo o que há para saber sobre as últimas tendências. Ela sempre me traz roupas e sapatos novos não apenas dela, mas a partir de coleções de outros designers. Para ser sincera, ela me dando um novo armário cheio de roupa quatro vezes por ano, bem como itens exclusivos que ela tinha desenhado entre as estações, era benéfico para nós duas. Eu ganho roupas de graça e Alice tem o seu porquinho da índia.

Alice tinha estado solteira por mais ou menos um ano agora. Eu sabia que ela era solitária, às vezes, mas sua personalidade borbulhante garantia que ela estivesse constantemente rodeada de pessoas. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma queda há algum tempo por um homem que ela conheceu em uma noite com alguns amigos. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca tinha visto ou encontrado o cara, mas graças a Alice, tenho certeza que eu sabia tudo sobre ele. Seu nome era Jasper. Ele tinha 27 anos, com cabelos loiros, trabalhava para uma das empresas de seu pai, _aparentemente, sua família possuía várias empresas_. Ele tocava guitarra em uma banda, e de acordo com Alice, ele provavelmente não notaria se ela sumisse da face da terra. Talvez, um dia, ele abra os olhos e veja o que está perdendo.

Depois de uma hora e meia de ser espetada, cutucada, e torturada com ferros, maquiagem, escovas e um esguicho no rosto de um frasco de perfume mal intencionado, Alice finalmente me declarou pronta.

"Como é que você faz isso?" Eu sussurrei, mal me reconhecendo no espelho.

"Você sabe que isso é como um dia normal de trabalho para mim", disse ela levianamente. "Além disso, eu só trabalhei com o que já estava lá. Você realmente é linda, e você deveria se dar mais crédito às vezes."

Eu me virei do espelho e lhe dei um grande abraço, "Você é maravilhosa, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você."

"Não me venha com lágrimas", ela alertou. "Você percebe que o rímel que você está usando não é à prova d'água? Não se atreva a estragar o meu trabalho duro!" Ela me deu uma piscada brincalhona, e me conduziu para fora do quarto.

Eu tenho que dizer que Alice tinha feito um trabalho fantástico. Ela tinha me vestido com a roupa perfeita. Uma camisa de seda preta que tinha os primeiros botões abertos formando um decote bastante adequado, com uma blusinha de alças vermelha por baixo. Uma saia justa e preta de cintura alta, na altura do joelho que se agarrava às minhas curvas em todos os lugares certos e, para completar, um cinto vermelho grosso combinando com a minha blusa vermelha... e não vamos esquecer os sapatos, scarpins com saltos de 10 centímetros. Como na terra eu seria capaz de caminhar naqueles 'bad boys' era uma incógnita. Ainda assim, eu tenho que dizer que a aparência geral era bastante impressionante. Eu parecia profissional e elegante, o que, a rigor era uma grande conquista para mim. Eu estava usando meu cabelo solto, com os meus cachos naturalmente soltos e refinados à perfeição, e minha maquiagem era leve e natural. Sim, Alice tinha feito um trabalho incrível. Ela conseguiu transformar a simples, velha e deselegante eu em alguém que não só parecia bem, mas se sentia também.

Até agora eram 7 horas, e eu não tinha ficado tão nervosa há um longo tempo. Esta seria a primeira entrevista de emprego que eu faria desde antes das minhas férias em Las Vegas há dezoito meses. Eu realmente precisava desse trabalho. Eu tenho vivido com a herança que a minha avó me deixou em seu testamento, mas o dinheiro estava diminuindo rapidamente, e havia provavelmente somente o suficiente para o próximo par de meses ou algo assim.

"Você está maravilhosa," Alice disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. "Agora, vá lá fora, e mostre-lhes o que você é capaz de fazer, Bella. Lembre-se, se algum deles for esnobe, ou tentar intimidá-la, apenas os imagine em suas roupas íntimas, sempre funciona para mim."

Eu ri de leve, antes de ser interrompida por um choro alto, seguido por vários gemidos.

"Ei você aí, bebê", eu murmurei baixinho, enquanto caminhava para o quarto. "Mamãe está aqui. O meu homenzinho está com fome?" Eu disse enquanto pegava o meu filho, Joshua, ou Josh como costumo chamá-lo, ele tem nove meses de idade agora e todo o meu mundo gira em torno dele.

Seus gemidos diminuíram, enquanto eu suavemente o acalmei e passei os dedos por seu cabelo ruivo. Seus dedos gordinhos agarraram a minha camisa como ele esfregou o rostinho na curva do meu pescoço. Ele realmente era um bebê bonito. Eu sei que toda mãe acha a mesma coisa, mas eu tinha sido convidada inúmeras vezes por vários dos clientes de Alice se eu consideraria tê-lo fotografado para parte de suas campanhas de roupas para bebê. Eu recusei, acreditando que, se ele quisesse fazer isso quando ele fosse mais velho, então ele poderia fazê-lo por escolha própria. Mas, por agora, ele era apenas o meu homenzinho de nove meses de idade, que estava com fome. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos verdes bonitos e brilhantes e me deu um sorriso cheio de dentes... Sim, senhor, o meu menino iria ser um destruidor de corações!

"Eu vou alimentá-lo, Bella, é melhor você ir", disse Alice enquanto tirava Josh dos meus braços.

Eu beijei sua cabeça suavemente e acariciei suas costas enquanto dizia o meu adeus para ambos. Doía-me a ficar longe dele por até dois minutos, mas Josh merecia o melhor. Eu precisava fazer o que tivesse que ser feito para oferecer o que meu filho precisava. Conseguir este trabalho não significava apenas que eu poderia colocar um teto sobre nossas cabeças, mas também que eu poderia dar Josh as coisas que ele precisa e merece.

* * *

_Olá olá! Ei li essa fic há pouco tempo e me apaixonei por ela e quando eu me apaixono, eu quero traduzir para vocês. **Isabella N Edward** não costuma autorizar traduções das fics dela, mas foi muito atenciosa comigo e, sei lá, acho que foi com a minha 'cara'... Obrigada, querida!_

_Então, aí está - um Daddyward meio revoltado, mas fascinante! Espero que vocês gostem tanto quando eu gostei!_

_Beijo!_

_**Nai**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me perguntaram qual será o cronograma aqui - uma vez por semana, como eu costumo fazer. Porém, como vocês me paparicaram muito nesse primeiro capítulo eu resolvi lhes dar mais um. Vamos lá? **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Pulando no táxi que já estava me aguardando, dei o endereço ao motorista. Dizer que eu estava nervosa seria um pequeno eufemismo, meu estômago estava praticamente fazendo cambalhotas. Não ajudou em nada eu ter pulado o café da manhã. Olhei para o relógio e decidi que a situação do café da manhã precisava ser remediada. Havia tempo suficiente para tomar um café e apenas uma comer uma coisinha antes da minha entrevista.

O motorista parou em frente a uma delicatessen apenas a uma curta caminhada da _Cullen International_, empresa onde a minha entrevista aconteceria. Eu tinha me candidatado ao cargo de Assistente Pessoal do gerente do departamento de marketing, um tal Senhor Mike Newton, e eu realmente esperava que eu fosse o que ele estava procurando, porque eu precisava muito desse trabalho.

Dezoito meses atrás, eu poderia ter feito isso com os olhos fechados, no entanto, não tenho trabalhado durante todo esse tempo. É difícil encontrar um empregador disposto a dar uma chance a uma mãe solteira de uma criança de nove meses de idade, mas tenho me mantido atualizada das mais recentes técnicas e programas de computador, devido aos cursos on-line. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer agora era convencer o Senhor Newton que eu sabia o que estava fazendo, e que eu poderia fazer a tarefa bem... como uma façanha!

Eu ainda tinha 20 minutos para gastar, então pedi meu café e um _bagel_ com _cream cheese_. Eu escolhi me sentar perto da janela, enquanto comia e via o mundo passar. Relembrando 18 meses atrás, eu me perguntava o que diabos aconteceu comigo para estar na situação que agora me encontro.

Não que eu esteja reclamando. Não poderia imaginar a minha vida sem Josh. Ele é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Embora eu realmente me preocupe com o que dizer a ele nos próximos anos.

Eu posso imaginar a discussão... "Sim. Desculpe, Josh. Mamãe e suas amigas ficaram absolutamente bêbadas enquanto estávamos em Las Vegas e encontramos com um grupo aleatório de caras e eh... bem, não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia de quem é o seu pai." Sim, eu posso ver ESSA conversa se desenvolver muito bem.

Eu vivo pela esperança de que ele nunca me odeie por isso. Isso iria realmente quebrar o meu coração. Não é como se eu pudesse ajudá-lo e tentar encontrar o seu pai. Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar de como ele é, e muito menos o seu nome, de onde ele era, ou quaisquer outros detalhes. Infelizmente, o meu menino estava destinado a crescer sem um pai, tudo por causa do meu comportamento estúpido e idiota.

Rose, Angela, e eu tínhamos decidido nos presentear com uma semana divertida em Las Vegas, e vínhamos guardando dinheiro há tempos. Nós planejamos assistir aos shows e nos jogar nos cassinos. Tivemos momentos incríveis. Em algum momento, talvez um ou dois dias antes de voarmos para casa, decidimos ter uma noite de meninas completa, cheia de doses, coquetéis e tanta dança quanto pudéssemos aguentar antes de desmaiar.

Todas os três de nos sentamos em numerosas ocasiões tentando dissecar cada detalhe daquela noite em busca de pistas, mas tudo o que conseguimos foram os mesmos velhos pedaços.

Começamos em um bar ao lado da rua principal. Eles ofereciam cocktails do tamanho de aquários por um preço ridiculamente barato, e que grupo de meninas que se preze poderia recusar essa oferta? Não nós, isso é certo. No momento em que chegamos perto de beber o segundo aquário, a sala estava girando lindamente, e todo mundo estava rindo como adolescentes em um concerto do Bieber. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de um bar para outro. No momento em que voltamos ao _Caesar's Palace_, onde estávamos, decidimos que a noite não estava completa sem visitarmos os caça níqueis OUTRA VEZ!

Nós nos alinhamos, tomando conta das máquinas com muito empenho quando ouvimos vozes vindas da próxima fila. Vozes masculinas! _"Sim. Eu consegui, eu sabia que ia ganhar muito!"_ foi ouvido, juntamente com vários gritos e sons de mãos batendo, enquanto faziam '_high fives_'. Tanto Angela quanto eu entortamos os nossos pescoços para ver o que era toda aquela comoção, mas a partir de onde estávamos não podíamos ver nada. Nós olhamos para Rose, que estava olhando ao redor das máquinas caça-níqueis, e tinha um enorme sorriso maroto no rosto... "Ladies, temos grandes colírios para os nossos olhos logo adiante."

Depois disso, nenhuma de nós conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Na verdade, foi um milagre que qualquer uma de nós pudesse se lembrar tanto, considerando a quantidade de álcool que havíamos consumido... Depois de juntas aquelas peças do quebra-cabeça – o pouco que conseguíamos nos lembrar - tínhamos deduzido que havíamos nos reunido com o referido grupo de homens. Sabemos que havia três deles também. É claro que teria sido rude não ajudá-los a celebrar sua vitória, então isso foi exatamente o que nós fizemos.

Rose se lembra de nós dançando sobre uma mesa, por isso parece que fomos parar em um clube em algum ponto. Lembro-me de ficar toda sensível, sentimental com um deles por uma grande parte da noite, mas pela minha vida, eu não me lembro de como ele era. Eu, no entanto, me lembro dos risinhos no elevador enquanto ele me dava beijos suaves no pescoço e clavícula enquanto íamos até o que eu presumo ser o seu quarto. Lembro-me dele sussurrando palavras doces no meu ouvido enquanto me ajudava a sair do meu vestido, e me lembro da maneira como ele me fez sentir, como ele fez amor doce e delicado comigo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, eu bêbada fiz meu caminho de volta para o nosso quarto, para que as meninas não ficassem preocupadas comigo. Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça imensa, muito pouca memória - e sem o meu conhecimento no momento - uma criança concebida!

Assim que terminei o meu café e o _bagel_, olhei para o relógio e percebi que era hora de zarpar. Agradeci a senhora atrás do balcão e fiz meu caminho através da porta.

Cheguei na _Cullen International_ com tempo de sobra e me aproximei do balcão da recepção. "Bom dia, meu nome é Isabella Swan, e estou aqui para uma entrevista com o Senhor Newton."

O recepcionista que, de acordo com seu crachá, se chamava Tanya, olhou por um tempo exageradamente longo para sua agenda em busca do meu nome. Ela sorriu para mim com o maior sorriso falso já visto pelo homem. "Sim, Senhorita Swan, o escritório do Senhor Newton está situado no 15º andar", ela apontou para o elevador. "Por favor, suba e alguém irá cuidar de você."

"Obrigada, Tanya", eu respondi e lhe dei um sorriso doce e enjoativo em troca.

Eu caminhei em direção ao elevador, apertei o botão e esperei por ele chegar. Meu estômago estava agitado, e minhas mãos estavam levemente úmidas devido aos nervos. Repassei mentalmente todas as respostas para as perguntas que eu era susceptível. Se eu não estivesse pronta agora, nunca estaria... Vamos, Swan, hora de colocar as calcinhas de gente grande e derrubá-los, eu disse a mim mesma mentalmente. Era isso. Tanto o futuro de Josh quanto o meu dependiam do resultado desta entrevista, e maldição se eu não estava disposta a dar tudo de mim.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, eu respirei fundo e entrei, apenas para ser seguida por uma mulher de meia-idade que estava vestida impecavelmente. Alice teria ficado orgulhosa, tenho certeza de que o vestido que a senhora usava era da recente coleção de Alice. Ela sorriu para mim calorosamente, "Você é nova aqui? Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes." Havia algo nela que me atraiu e me fez sentir à vontade. "Devo dizer, eu realmente amo a sua roupa, você está linda."

"Obrigada", eu corei: "Eu estou realmente aqui para uma entrevista de emprego. Estou um pouco nervosa, bem, na verdade, eu estou muito nervosa", botei pra fora.

"Oh, querida, não fique nervosa. Com quem você tem uma entrevista?"

"Senhor Newton do marketing", eu respondi. Um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas apareceu nos lábios dela.

"Hum, Mike", ela acenou com a cabeça. "Deixe-me dar-lhe algumas sugestões. Primeiro lugar, o cara só olha o próprio rabo. Nunca leve qualquer desaforo dele, ou então ele vai continuar a explorá-la." Ela continuou: "Em segundo lugar, ele acha que é um presente de Deus para a raça humana. Apenas sorria docemente e deixe-o acreditar nisso" ela me deu uma piscada. "E em terceiro, se ele lançar uma ideia que você teve, nunca, nunca deixe-o levar o crédito, porque eu não colocaria a minha mão no fogo por ele. Fora isso, ele é um cara muito legal", ela riu.

"Sim, soa como uma cara muito legal", eu torci nervosamente o tecido da minha saia entre os dedos.

"Você vai ficar bem", ela deu um tapinha no meu braço, tentando me tranquilizar. "Se você conseguir o trabalho, não deixe de vir me procurar e eu irei te dar todas as dicas que você precisa. Esme é o meu nome. Se você precisar de mim, basta perguntar a qualquer um que você será colocada na direção certa. Eu estou sempre pairando por aqui em algum lugar", ela riu.

"Ob... Obrigada. Meu nome é Isabella, mas todo mundo me conhece como Bella", eu tropecei através das minhas palavras.

"Bem, Bella, foi encantador conhecê-la, mas parece que este é o meu andar. Boa sorte na entrevista", ela falou assim que a portas do elevador se abriram e ela tomou o seu caminho.

"Obrigada, Esme, eu aprecio isso", gritei para ela.

Eu fiquei lá no elevador observando os números dos andares passarem, 12, 13, 14, e antes que percebesse, eu estava no 15º andar, e as portas se abriram.

"Olá, meu nome é Isabella Swan e estou aqui para ver o Senhor Newton", Falei para a mulher atrás do balcão.

"Oh, sim, olá, Senhorita Swan. Gostaria de se sentar? Eu vou informar ao Senhor Newton que você está aqui." Olhei em volta e me sentei, o escritório era leve e arejado. Ele tinha vários cubículos de onde eu poderia ouvir o som de teclados sendo castigados, e vozes no telefone. O ambiente tinha uma sensação calorosa e amigável, o que me fez sentir um pouco menos nervosa. "Senhorita Swan, o Senhor Newton irá vê-la agora", disse a recepcionista com um sorriso genuíno, caloroso e amigável no rosto. Ela fez um gesto em direção a uma porta no canto da sala. Eu fiquei de pé, alisei a minha saia e disse uma oração silenciosa enquanto caminhava até o homem que, sem saber, segurava tanto meu e futuro quanto o do meu filho em suas mãos.

Eu respirei fundo várias vezes enquanto caminhava até a porta. "_Vamos, Bella, você pode fazer isso_" Eu disse a mim mesma mentalmente. Antes de eu chegar, a porta se abriu totalmente, e fui recebida imediatamente por um homem que só posso presumir ser o Senhor Newton. Ele tinha estatura média, com profundos olhos azuis e cabelo castanho bem claro, que estava repartido para um lado, com tanto óleo que o Greenpeace poderia começar uma campanha... Mesmo que ele parecesse um pouco assustador, ele tinha o que parecia ser um verdadeiro sorriso no rosto.

"Senhorita Swan, é um prazer conhecê-la, por favor, entre e sente-se, e podemos ir direto ao assunto", afirmou.

"Obrigada, Senhor Newton, obrigada por concordar em me receber em tão pouco tempo." Sentei-me na frente da mesa dele e dei uma rápida olhada ao redor. Seu escritório era muito sem vida. Não havia nada aqui que se destacasse. As paredes eram de uma cor bege claro com alguns quadros de recados pendurados perto de sua mesa. No canto direito ao lado da grande janela, havia dois armários e um sofá de cor bege situado ao lado da parede da esquerda. Tudo somado, o escritório era sem alma. Na verdade, o único toque de cor lá vinha do cacto que parecia ter um lugar de orgulho em cima da mesa. Caramba, até mesmo o terno do cara era bege.

"Agora, como você sabe, Senhorita Swan, aqui na _Cullen Internacional_ nos movemos em um ritmo muito rápido", disse Newton e continuou. "Esperamos que nossos funcionários sejam jogadores da equipe. Temos vários andares dentro deste edifício, e cada andar é dedicado a um departamento específico." Eu continuei sentada com as mãos juntas nos joelhos e balançando a cabeça em compreensão, tudo ainda fazendo contato visual. "Por exemplo, este andar é dedicado ao nosso departamento de marketing. O andar de baixo é usado pela equipe de vendas, e o andar de cima é do departamento de artes visuais." Eu sorri em reconhecimento e acenei para ele continuar. "Esperamos que todos os membros da equipe sejam flexíveis, tanto com o horário de trabalho quanto com a posição. Por exemplo, se um funcionário está ausente em outro andar, e eles estão se aproximando de um prazo, esperamos que você mostre vontade e esteja preparada para descer e ajudar, independentemente de saber ou não o que se faz no departamento, somos todos obrigados a ajudar."

"Sim, Senhor Newton, compreendo perfeitamente", eu concordei.

"Suponho que você também esteja plenamente consciente do que envolve a posição de minha Assistente Pessoal?", perguntou ele.

"Sim, senhor", eu respondi. "Eu li todas as informações que foram enviadas para mim."

"Bom. E eu suponho que você também esteja ciente das horas que esperamos que você trabalhe, bem como todas as horas adicionais que possamos precisar de você."

"Sim, senhor."

"Bom. Bem, nesse caso, Senhorita Swan, por que você não me fala sobre a sua experiência anterior e um pouco sobre você?"

Eu respirei fundo, era isso, eu tinha que dar o meu melhor desempenho agora...

"Bem, senhor," eu comecei. "Depois de sair da faculdade, eu tive sorte o suficiente de ser contratada pela _Ludlam and Associates_ na posição de secretária do chefe de vendas", parei e ele acenou com a cabeça me pedindo para continuar. "A partir daí, fui promovida a Assistente Pessoal do Presidente da empresa." Olhei para cima para avaliar a reação dele, mas ele não estava dando nada de graça. "Eu segurei essa posição por dois anos antes de a empresa ser atingida com dificuldades financeiras e fechar." Mais uma vez, o Senhor Newton apenas ficou olhando para mim antes de me pedir para continuar. "Depois disso, eu trabalhei como Assistente Pessoal para o Senhor Yorke na _Williams & Son_, uma posição que eu ocupei até 18 meses atrás."

Senhor Newton, continuou como estava, mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça, mas desta vez ele ergueu a mão e colocou o dedo mindinho no canto dos lábios, como se estivesse imerso em pensamentos. Na verdade, ele me lembrou do Dr. Evil de Austin Powers, e levou toda a minha força de vontade para não deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso.

"Hmm, isso é bastante impressionante, Senhorita Swan. Agora eu gostaria que você me falasse um pouco sobre si mesma e também por que você não esteve no mercado de trabalho nos últimos 18 meses."

Eu sabia que isso ia chegar. '_Bem, encare, Swan, porque não há como fugir disto!_ '

Eu comecei, "Eu tenho uma paixão pela leitura, especialmente os clássicos, e também tenho uma paixão pela música de todos os gêneros, que vão do clássico a qualquer coisa moderna. Mas meu principal hobby é culinária, gosto de experimentar e preparar uma grande variedade de alimentos". _Aqui é onde as coisas estão__ prestes a ficar interessantes_', eu pensei.

"Quanto aos últimos 18 meses, infelizmente, eu me encontrei em uma posição onde tive que desistir de um emprego remunerado." Eu olhei nos olhos dele para avaliar sua reação. Não encontrei nenhuma... então eu continuei, "há dezoito meses, encontrei-me na posição de estar grávida. Eu tive enjoos e náuseas quase desde o início. Não eram os enjoos matinais normais, eu me sentia mal o dia todo, e era ruim que às vezes eu desmaiava. Não achei justo com os meus empregadores continuar no emprego quando eu não podia me comprometer com o meu trabalho cem por cento", eu divaguei. Pronto, as cartas estavam na mesa.

"Então, agora você sente que é capaz de oferecer a _Cullen Internacional _o seu tempo?" Perguntou o Senhor Newton.

"Sim, senhor."

"Posso perguntar-lhe, senhorita Swan, que medidas de cuidado com seu filho você tem em casa?"

"Bem", comecei, "Eu tenho um maravilhoso suporte de familiares e amigos, e todos se ofereceram para ajudar a cuidar do meu filho. Além disso, após o meu primeiro salário eu pretendo procurar uma babá, então isso não deverá ser realmente um problema."

"Então, eu entendo que o pai não está mais por perto", disse ele, enquanto levantando uma sobrancelha me olhando de cima a baixo... Que babaca.

"Não", eu disse, com convicção. "Ele não está mais em nossas vidas." Eu esperei e rezei para que ele não empurrasse o problema mais ainda, porque eu realmente não queria que toda a 'Aventura Vegas' fosse exposta a um potencial empregador.

"Ok, Senhorita Swan, eu acho que isso praticamente cobre tudo. Gostaria de lhe agradecer por ter tomado um tempo para comparecer aqui, e nós entraremos em contato." Com isso, ele se levantou de trás da mesa e ergueu a mão para me cumprimentar antes de me mostrar a porta.

Poderia ter sido pior, mas também poderia ter ido muito melhor. Enquanto eu caminhava para fora do prédio, só podia esperar que o cara estivesse disposto a me dar uma tábua de salvação.

* * *

_Um pouco do que aconteceu em Las Vegas... mas se você quer mais terá que perguntar aos rapazes. As meninas não se lembram de muita coisa útil... kkkk e eles?_

_Será que Mike dará a Bella o emprego? Nós já sabemos a resposta não é mesmo? _

_Obrigada pelos reviews e pelo carinho!_

_Beijo!_

_Ps.: Para quem acompanha T&CA e quer o preview - se você não tem uma conta no eu preciso do seu endereço de e-mail para poder enviá-lo._

**Nai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

(Beta - AnnaP)

Seis dias mais tarde e eu ainda não tinha ouvido nada da _Cullen internacional_. Eu ia ter que começar a procurar outras coisas. O que eu estava pensando de qualquer maneira, tentando voltar assim tão rápido para as longas horas de uma posição de Assistente Pessoal? Eu tinha uma criança de nove meses de idade que precisava de sua mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Não, assim que eu voltasse para o apartamento iria olhar através do jornal, também online e procurar um trabalho que realmente se encaixe em torno das necessidades de Josh. Mas, novamente, se eu aceitar um emprego de garçonete ou algum tipo de trabalho no comércio, ele com certeza não vai pagar o suficiente para eu contratar uma babá, que dirá o aluguel e outras despesas. Eu sabia que não poderia continuar dependendo da minha família e amigos para tomar conta do meu filho, não importa o quanto eles quisessem ajudar.

Alice poderia fazer seu horário se adequar às suas necessidades, mas não seria justo esperar que ela programe sua agenda de acordo com o meu cronograma. Angela trabalha como enfermeira no pronto socorro do Hospital Infantil de Seattle, por isso sua vida no trabalho gira em torno de um sistema de rotação, e Rose é uma mecânica, ela abriu sua própria oficina há mais ou menos quatro anos e faz um grande sucesso. Ela intimida o inferno dos homens, mas as mulheres a adoram. Elas se sentem seguras levando seu carro para uma mulher que fala com elas no mesmo nível e não tenta explorá-las ou dar em cima delas!

Rose disse muitas vezes que ela é capaz de ajudar com Josh ocasionalmente, e por isso eu sou grata, mas ele precisa de alguma estabilidade e estrutura em sua pequena vida, e cabe a mim prover isso a ele.

Eu olho para ele alegremente sentado em seu carrinho fazendo bolhas de baba e enfiando o pé esquerdo na boca ao mesmo tempo. Porra, eu me lembro de uma época em que eu era flexível assim, nos dias de hoje a flexão que faço é quando me abaixo para pegar os brinquedos de Josh do chão... Eu preciso de um homem, um que possa me lembrar o que significa ser verdadeiramente flexível, enquanto ele me inclina e desliza o seu... Eu dou um salto assim que o som do meu telefone tocando me traz de volta do que poderia ter sido um sonho muito embaraçoso.

"Alô", eu digo.

"Oi, Bella, eu espero que você não esteja ocupada demais para falar com o seu velho", meu pai disse um pouco alto em meu ouvido.

"Não, pai, claro que não. Você sabe que eu sempre tenho tempo para você."

Meu pai, ou Charlie, como ele é conhecido, ainda vive na minha cidade, Forks, a cerca de três horas e meia de carro do meu apartamento aqui em Seattle. Ele é o chefe da polícia de lá, e ele é muito respeitado dentro da comunidade. Ele é um homem extremamente orgulhoso e centrado. Toda a sua vida gira em torno de Josh e eu, trabalho, Vitamina R, e comer na lanchonete de Forks; que ele jura que tem os melhores hambúrgueres de toda a costa oeste dos EUA.

Eu não posso dizer que foi o dia mais orgulhoso de sua vida, quando eu disse a ele que estava grávida e prestes a me tornar uma mãe solteira. Mas Charlie sendo Charlie colocou os braços em volta de mim e disse: _"Não se preocupe, garota, vai ficar tudo bem."_ Ele nem sequer perguntou sobre o pai, pelo que eu estava agradecida. Eu teria odiado ver a decepção em seus olhos quando lhe dissesse que não tinha a menor idéia de quem era. Charlie havia me criado sozinho desde que a minha mãe nos abandonou logo após o meu aniversário de oito anos. Ele prometeu me dar todas as dicas de como ser um pai solteiro...

"Eu estava pensando em uma visita neste fim de semana, Bells, que tal?" Perguntou ele.

"Isso seria ótimo, pai, nós realmente sentimos a sua falta", eu disse inclinando-me para acariciar a barriguinha de Josh.

"Que tal sábado? Eu poderia estar aí em torno das 11h e poderíamos levar o meu netinho para passar o dia fora."

"Claro, pai, isso soa muito bem", eu disse, enquanto sorrindo. "Josh adoraria, nós dois, na verdade!"

"Ótimo, vejo vocês no sábado por volta das onze horas, então. Tenho que desligar Bells, estou no trabalho e não posso falar mais. Eu amo você e Josh, dê a ele um grande beijo de seu avô."

"Ok, pai", eu respondi. "Nós te amamos muito. Nos veremos no sábado."

Desliguei e me abaixei na frente de Josh para que ficássemos cara a cara. "Hei, adivinhe homenzinho?" Eu disse a ele. "Vovô está vindo para vê-lo! Quanta diversão heim?" Ele olhou para mim e riu, logo antes de enfiar o agora totalmente molhado pé direto na minha cara!

O resto da manhã passou voando. Demos um passeio no parque e alimentamos os patos, e a carinha de Josh era digna de um retrato enquanto ele observava o bando em torno de seu carrinho procurando por sobras. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de espanto e seu sorriso cheio de dentes o fazia parecer adorável enquanto estendia os braços e abria e fechava as mãos rapidamente para os patos como se pedindo para virem até ele. Eu rapidamente peguei o meu telefone e tirei uma foto.

Depois disso, demos um passeio ao longo do _Pike Place Market _para comprar alguns mantimentos. Nós escolhemos uma maravilhosa seleção de frutas frescas e vegetais, juntamente com alguns frutos do mar e bife. Então, passamos algum tempo observando e ouvindo alguns artistas de rua. Josh amou o homem que estava tocando violão e cantando, e ele feliz chutou suas pernas gordinhas e agitou os braços no ritmo da música... Meu menino com certeza tem algum ritmo!

Nós chegamos no apartamento pouco antes do almoço. Meu pequeno homem estava começando a ficar irritadiço, então comecei a trabalhar na preparação de sua comida. Eu rapidamente fervi o macarrão e cozinhei os legumes no vapor antes de adicioná-los ao molho de tomate que eu tinha feito na noite anterior. Eu, então, cortei tudo em pedaços bem pequenos.

Eu tinha criado uma rotina de cozinhar montanhas de comida, e então, transferir porções tamanho bebê para vários recipientes para colocá-los no congelador. Dessa forma, sempre havia uma refeição saudável para Josh com o toque de um botão de degelo.

Eu o ajudei a comer a sua massa, a maioria da qual acabou por todo seu o rosto, roupa e no chão. Uma vez que ele estava cheio, eu o limpei, troquei a fralda, e o coloquei no berço para um cochilo. Fiquei surpresa que ele não houvesse dormido enquanto estávamos na rua, mas acho que ele estava muito ocupado apreciando a paisagem.

Voltei para a cozinha e comecei a limpar a bagunça que havia feito. Lavei a louça, limpei as superfícies de trabalho, e passei pano no chão. Uma vez que tudo estava em ordem, eu me servi um bem merecido café, peguei o jornal e fui para a sala onde caí no sofá com um enorme suspiro. Abri o jornal na seção de classificados e examinei em busca de qualquer coisa que soasse como uma possibilidade.

Tomei meu café e circulei várias ofertas de empregos que pareciam bastante promissoras. Havia três ofertas para o cargo de secretaria, juntamente com quatro para garçonete e duas para faxineira em casas de família. Para ser justa, os trabalhos de faxineira eram bem remunerados, mas sem as gorjetas extras que eu ganharia como garçonete, seria essa realmente a melhor opção dos dois?

A única coisa que eu poderia fazer seria me candidatar a todos eles e ver o que acontecia. Eu terminei meu café e coloquei a caneca sobre a mesa de centro, e continuei a vasculhar o jornal em busca de vagas que eu pudesse ter perdido.

Ele me beijou com tanta paixão que eu queria abraçá-lo comigo para sempre, sua língua dançava com a minha, pois ambos lutavam pelo domínio. Eu podia sentir suas mãos escorrendo pelo meu corpo para a parte de trás das minhas coxas quando ele levantou as minhas pernas para envolvê-las em torno de sua cintura. Minhas mãos se infiltraram em seu cabelo com um aperto feroz tentando trazê-lo incrivelmente mais perto. "Agora, por favor, eu preciso de você agora!" Eu choraminguei quando senti sua dura ereção pressionando com força contra a minha barriga. Ele estendeu a mão entre nós e se posicionou na minha entrada escorregadia. "Você tem certeza?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim!" Eu choraminguei.

Ele entrou em mim lentamente enquanto olhávamos ansiosamente nos olhos um do outro. Aqueles belos olhos verdes cheios de luxúria... Aqueles olhos!

De repente, eu estava assustada, acordada pelo som do telefone tocando, devo ter adormecido depois de terminar meu café. Levantei-me sem querer que o barulho acordasse Josh. Peguei o aparelho e levei rapidamente ao meu ouvido antes de ele ter a chance de tocar de novo. "Alô", eu disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Olá, seria possível falar com Isabella Swan?" Disse a voz feminina em um tom amigável.

"Sim, sou eu."

"Oh, Olá, Senhorita Swan. Aqui é Shelly Cope da _Cullen International_. Nós nos vimos brevemente quando você veio para uma entrevista na semana passada."

Neste momento meu coração estava batendo tão forte no meu peito que eu pensei seriamente que ela seria capaz de ouvi-lo. Certamente ela não estava prestes a me oferecer o emprego, estava? Não, isso seria apenas uma ligação de cortesia me agradecendo pelo meu tempo, e para dizer que eu não tinha sido bem sucedida... Sua voz me tirou dos meus devaneios.

"Bem, depois de muita consideração, o Senhor Newton me pediu para chamá-la. Ele ficaria feliz em oferecer-lhe o cargo de Assistente Pessoal se você ainda estiver interessada."

Minhas costas bateram na parede. Eu acho que poderia realmente entrar em choque se não me sentasse. Eu lentamente deslizei pela parede até que estava no chão em uma posição agachada... _Respire fundo, Bella, respirações profundas_, meu eu interior gritava, o tempo todo tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Sim, Senhora Cope, eu estou definitivamente mais interessada ainda", consegui dizer sem sufocar.

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso. Se você pudesse começar na segunda-feira, às 9h, seria perfeito. Apenas venha até o 15º andar quando você chegar, e eu irei lhe mostrar as coisas."

"Sim, isso seria bom, muito obrigada por ligar, Senhora Cope."

"Você é mais que bem-vinda. Adeus", e com isso ela se foi. Eu nem sequer tive a chance de dizer adeus em troca.

Eu permaneci ali, sentada no chão pelo que pareceram horas, mas foi provavelmente apenas por cerca de um minuto antes de eu ser trazida de volta à realidade por Joshua chorando por mim. Eu ainda estava atordoada, pensando no telefonema e no sonho. Eu me levantei e coloquei o telefone de volta no lugar antes de ir até o seu quarto. Desde aquela noite em Las Vegas, eu tinha pensado muitas vezes no meu homem misterioso e na maneira que ele me fez sentir, e mesmo que eu sonhasse regularmente com a nossa noite de paixão, seus olhos eram a única coisa que eu me lembrava quanto a sua aparência, mas nunca vou esquecer a maneira que o meu corpo respondeu ao seu toque. _Concentre-se, Bella_, eu disse a mim mesma, porque agora eu precisava me concentrar em Josh e no meu novo emprego.

Eu estava em êxtase. Este trabalho iria me fornecer os meios, não só para manter um teto sobre nossas cabeças, mas também para ter um pouco de sobra a cada mês para alguns pequenos luxos. Nosso apartamento não era nada de especial. A porta da frente abria-se em linha reta para uma sala principal, onde a direita ficava um sofá, mesa de centro, e um rack. A parede ao lado abrigava uma estante de livros que abrigava a minha coleção cada vez maior de material de leitura. Na parede do lado direito havia uma enorme janela panorâmica que nos dava uma bela vista de Seattle em um dia claro.

Ao lado esquerdo da porta da frente ficava a cozinha. Não era grande, mas era mais do que adequada para as nossas necessidades. Os armários eram de cerejeira escura e muito modernos, considerando que o apartamento não havia sido reformado por um bom número de anos.

A cozinha também abrigava uma mesa de jantar que consegui comprar em uma loja de móveis usados. Eu me apaixonei amor por ela imediatamente, principalmente devido ao fato de que a cor era idêntica dos móveis da cozinha. Diretamente depois da sala de estar havia um pequeno corredor, onde ficavam os dois quartos, um para mim e o outro que eu tinha transformado em um quarto de bebê. Tínhamos apenas um banheiro, mas com Josh sendo tão pequeno, isso não era um problema. Ao todo, nossa casa era pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo era quente, limpa e acima de tudo, era nossa.

Eu abri a porta do quarto só para encontrar Josh em seu berço com as bochechinhas manchadas de lágrimas. "Momoma", ele gritou. Esta era a sua maneira de dizer 'mamãe'. "O que está errado homenzinho?" Eu perguntei enquanto caminhava até ele. Ele ergueu imediatamente os braços para eu pegá-lo. Eu o abracei perto de mim e beijei sua cabeça enquanto saía para a sala de estar, ele amava abraços. Não era com muita frequência que ele chorava, mas geralmente quando o fazia, era porque ele queria um abraço.

Eu gentilmente o deitei sobre a sua esteira do jogos e me sentei ao lado dele. Imediatamente, ele rolou, ergueu as perninhas rechonchudas sob si mesmo e empurrou para cima em seus braços... Ele estava fora. Eu ri para ele enquanto ele corria pelo chão. Engatinhar era o seu mais recente truque. Eu corri atrás dele e o peguei ao mesmo tempo fazendo cócegas em sua barriguinha. Ele imediatamente respondeu com um ataque de risos.

Foi nesse momento que ouvi uma chave na porta, eu deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado. "Alice, você não sabe bater?" Eu disse brincando. Josh se mexeu em meus braços, tentando desesperadamente escapar uma vez que tinha visto sua tia favorita.

Ela riu quando o tirou de mim e plantou uma dúzia de beijos por todo o rostinho dele. "Qual seria a graça disso?", respondeu ela. "Um dia desses eu vou entrar e encontrá-la em uma posição comprometedora, e isso minha amiga será uma história para contar aos netos."

"O acaso seria uma coisa boa, Alice, eu acho que há mais chance de eu morrer virgem de novo do que qualquer homem alguma vez ver o interior desse apartamento", eu disse. "Além disso, quando eu teria tempo para um homem? Eu sou mãe de uma criança de nove meses de idade, tenho uma vida social inexistente, e agora tenho um trabalho de tempo integral para enfrentar."

Eu observei seu rosto enquanto ela digeria as minhas palavras. De repente, o reconhecimento a golpeou e ela soltou o maior grito que eu já tinha ouvido sair dela, fazendo com que Josh saltasse em seus braços. Ele choramingou um pouco com o choque, mas Alice foi rápida para acalmá-lo.

"Você conseguiu o trabalho!" ela choramingou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, e um enorme sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto. "Sim, eu recebi o telefonema há uns vinte minutos atrás."

"OH MEU DEUS, você sabe o que isso significa, Bella." Meu rosto caiu quando entendi o que ela quis dizer: "Temos que ir às compras. Você precisa de um novo armário cheio de roupas adequadas para o escritório." Eu gemi quando imaginei o que iria passar. NINGUÉM gostava de fazer compras com Alice. Ela era como um tigre a toda velocidade, uma vez que ela via algo que gostava, não podia ser contida.

"Hum, Alice", eu perguntei, "você seria capaz de ficar com Josh para mim alguns dias na próxima semana, enquanto eu começo o meu novo trabalho?"

"Bella, você sabe que não precisa nem me perguntar, é claro que sim. Na verdade, vou ficar com ele durante toda a semana. Posso organizar a minha agenda, e às vezes, quando surgir algo que não puder ser reorganizado, eu apenas o levarei comigo", disse ela, com naturalidade. "Depois da próxima semana", ela continuou, "entre Rose, Angela, e eu, podemos organizar algo para o resto do mês, como a gente sempre planejou." Ela sorriu.

Senti as lágrimas picarem meus olhos, eu era tão abençoada por ter essas amigas maravilhosas. "Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês." Quase chorei quando joguei os meus braços em torno dela e nós três tivemos um abraço em grupo.

"Certo", Alice disse com determinação. "Você vai se arrumar e eu vou trocar Josh. É hora de irmos às compras."

O brilho mau nos olhos dela me deixou preocupada, muito preocupada!

* * *

_Então Bella conseguiu o emprego... mas isso nós já sabíamos não é mesmo? Kkkk_

**_Seguinte__: As férias escolares estão chegando e iremos viajar, porque aguentar essas duas - por duas semanas - dentro de um apartamento - não é uma coisa que eu esteja disposta a fazer... kkkkk. Então, eu irei postar todas as fics essa semana e a programação voltará ao normal dia 01/08. Aproveitem suas férias de mim! Kkkkk_**

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Então, acho que é hora de voltar... saudades de vocês amores! Sentiram a minha falta? Não, somente das fics não é? Sei como são as coisas... kkkk. Hoje é terça, dia de Mask Of Indifference e eu estou doida para colocá-la para rolar! **_

Capítulo 4

(Beta - AnnaP)

O resto da semana passou em um borrão, e antes que eu percebesse sábado havia chegado. Passei a manhã correndo atrás de Josh... Quase literalmente, não só tinha ele começado a engatinhar, mas agora ele estava agarrando os móveis ou qualquer outra coisa que suas mãos gordinhas pudessem alcançar e se puxava a seus pés. Eu não tinha dúvida de que não demoraria muito para que ele tentasse dar seus primeiros passos.

Papai chegou como esperado às 11 horas e almoçamos no apartamento antes de levar Josh lá para fora. Nós três passamos um dia lindo no Woodland Park Zoo.

Josh estava com a corda toda quando nós o tiramos de seu carrinho e ele engatinhou na teia de aranha gigante. Seu rosto estava cheio de emoção enquanto papai o segurou em seus braços enquanto eles vagavam pelo zoológico, acariciando as ovelhas, cabras e coelhos. Eu estava mais do que feliz em caminhar ao lado deles com a minha câmera fiel na mão pronta para capturar qualquer momento.

Ao final da tarde voltamos para casa, e eu coloquei Josh para tirar seu cochilo da tarde. Infelizmente, eu disse adeus ao meu pai quando ele estava pronto para nos deixar. Ele tinha três horas e meia de viajem à frente dele, e ele queria sair mais cedo antes que ficasse escuro. Antes de sair, ele me puxou para um abraço 'Charlie' e me desejou boa sorte no meu novo trabalho. Ele também me fez prometer que se eu tivesse dificuldades com a babá, que eu iria ligar para ele. Como ele estava pensando em fazer com os quase cento e quarenta quilômetros de distância era uma incógnita, mas o pensamento e o significado por trás de suas intenções não passaram despercebidos.

Por volta de dez da noite no domingo, eu era uma pilha de nervos. Alice e Rose tinham aparecido mais cedo, no início do dia e tinham reorganizado o meu armário. Todas as minhas roupas de trabalho para a semana agora tinham sido colocadas em cinco grupos e penduradas cuidadosamente sobre o trilho, com os sapatos dos dias específicos previstos ordenadamente no chão debaixo de cada muda. Essas meninas realmente operavam com precisão militar.

Josh dormiu por algumas horas, então eu fui vê-lo antes de levar a minha xícara de chocolate quente e minha cópia desgastada e favorita de _O morro dos ventos uivantes_ para a cama comigo. Eu esperava que Cathy e Heathcliff me fizessem esquecer os meus nervos para que eu pudesse obter algumas horas de sono, e não me parecer muito com um zumbi no meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Eu consegui de alguma forma relaxar um pouco e, eventualmente, minhas pálpebras começaram a se sentir pesadas.

"Acorda, acordaaaaa!" A voz estridente de Alice me chamou.

Certamente não era de manhã já? Eu realmente teria que confiscar a chave dela! Ninguém deve ser tão alegre nessa hora do dia. Eu rolei, afastei o meu cabelo do meu rosto e esfreguei os olhos. "Alice, vá embora é muito cedo", eu gemi.

"Bobagem, Bella, agora arraste esse bumbum bonitinho e saia da cama. Você sabe que eu não tenho medo de puxar as grandes armas. Rose está fazendo o café da manhã e se eu tiver que chamá-la aqui para arrastar a sua bunda para fora da cama não será uma visão bonita."

Se eu achasse que Alice era uma força a ser reconhecida, ela não chegava nem perto de Rose, aquela mulher poderia ser francamente assustadora. "Rose está aqui?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"É claro, nós duas queríamos ver a nossa menina sair para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, e ela tirou a manhã de folga para passar algum tempo com Josh. Eu tenho uma reunião que eu não podia faltar", ela gritou enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro.

Ouvi o chuveiro assim que eu me arrastei para fora da cama. "Traga seu traseiro aqui, Bella, nós não temos muito tempo", ela gritou.

Eu realmente tenho as melhores amigas.

Algum tempo considerável depois eu deixei o banheiro com a sensação de fazer parte da raça humana novamente. Eu caminhei até a cozinha para descobrir que Rose tinha feito o suficiente para alimentar um exército. Ovos, bacon, panquecas e cereais estavam na mesa prontos para saborearmos. Josh estava em sua cadeira alta, enquanto Rose brincava de aviãozinho com seu weetabix*.

_*Marca de cereal matinal em barras._

"Ahhh, Rose, você não precisava ter tido todo este trabalho" Eu sorri para ela.

"Bobagem, estamos todas morrendo de fome, Bella. Além disso, se você fosse realmente boa em se arrumar de manhã, não estaríamos aqui tão cedo", ela sorriu. "Além disso, eu apenas cozinhei... você realmente pagou por tudo isso."

Eu dei a Josh um beijo em sua cabeçinha antes que outro avião de weetabix estivesse prestes a descer para o hangar.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois que Alice tinha acabado de brincar de Bella Barbie comigo, eu olhei no espelho e me senti muito bem comigo mesma.

Em nossa expedição de compras, o que, francamente, eu não quero nem pensar, Alice tinha escolhido para mim um belo vestido de lã cinza. O comprimento era no meio da coxa, com uma cintura afilada, sem mangas, e tinha faixas pretas correndo em volta das cavas e cintura. Ele ainda deu a falsa impressão de ter um bolso em cada osso ilíaco. Ela completou o conjunto com um par de meias texturizadas pretas e o mesmo par de saltos Brian Atwood que eu usei para a minha entrevista. Alice descobriu que eles eram o meu amuleto da sorte... Espero que ela se sinta da mesma forma quando estiver me levando para a sala de emergência porque eu quebrei meu tornozelo neles!

Rose tinha feito a minha maquiagem enquanto Alice dava banho em Josh; ele precisava pelo fato de um dos aviões de weetabix ter pousado em seu cabelo quando sua cabeça fez uma curva inesperada à esquerda.

Ela tinha feito um ótimo trabalho acrescentando uma pequena quantidade de sombra cinza no meu olho apenas no canto das minhas pálpebras, e delineou os olhos em uma linha fina de lápis de olho cinza carvão. Ela terminou com uma camada de rímel e um pouco de gloss. Elas haviam prendido o meu cabelo para cima em uma pilha solta no topo da minha cabeça. O efeito global parecia incrível, e apto para qualquer primeiro dia de uma Assistente Pessoal de respeito no trabalho.

Eu me senti muito mal em deixar o meu homenzinho. Eu estava tão acostumada a passar o meu dia inteiro com ele que estava me corroendo por dentro. Desfrutamos de um grande abraço e vários beijos molhados antes de eu sair, e eu prometi a ele que teríamos algum tempo 'mamãe e Josh' quando eu chegasse em casa. Todos os três me deram um abraço e me acenaram da porta como se fosse o meu primeiro dia na escola.

Meu estômago estava mais uma vez fazendo piruetas quando eu pulei em um táxi dando o endereço ao motorista. Eu realmente precisava pensar em comprar um carro. Iria tornar a vida muito mais fácil para nós, bem como chamar um táxi todos os dias realmente não seria benéfico ao meu bolso.

Cheguei à _Cullen Internacional_ com muito tempo de sobra, e, após o check-in com Tanya - sempre rosnando, eu fiz o meu caminho até o 15º andar.

A Senhora Cope foi a primeira a me cumprimentar assim que eu saí do elevador. "Senhorita Swan", ela disse alegremente. "É bom ver você de novo, bem-vinda a bordo do nosso navio feliz", disse ela enquanto me dava um abraço caloroso.

"Por favor, me chame de Bella", eu insisti. "É como os meus amigos me conhecem".

"Bem, Bella. É bom tê-la aqui, e, por favor, me chame de Shelly, estamos na base do primeiro nome nesse departamento", respondeu ela calorosamente. "Apenas me dê alguns minutos e eu vou lhe mostrar tudo."

Eu tinha a sensação de que eu iria gostar muito de Shelly, ela tinha um toque maternal, um sentimento que eu não tinha desde os oito anos quando minha mãe havia nos deixado.

A primeira coisa que Shelly fez foi me levar para o escritório do Senhor Newton. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa quando entramos, mas rapidamente se levantou para apertar a minha mão e me receber na empresa. Não me passou despercebido que mais uma vez o cara estava usando outro terno bege. Depois que eu agradeci por me oferecer o cargo, passamos algumas brincadeiras antes Shelly continuar a turnê.

Ela me apresentou a Dave, Lynn, Helen, Sophie, e Gayle que eram a equipe de marketing, antes de passar para James, cuja principal função era a de correr para trás e para frente fazendo biscates para todo o departamento. Ele era muito simpático e tinha um maravilhoso senso de humor.

Nossa próxima parada foi a sala de cópias e, em seguida, o que, basicamente, eles chamavam de sala de lanche. Era apenas um lugar para fazer bebidas e aquecer alimentos no microondas antes de comer em sua mesa. Shelly rapidamente serviu um café preto e colocou uma colher de açúcar antes de mexer, explicando que assim era como o Senhor Newton gostava de seu café. "Ok, eu entendi," eu disse balançando a cabeça. "Embora eu esteja surpresa que ele não o tome com leite", exclamei. Shelly me deu um olhar curioso quando eu mordi o lábio e murmurei algo sobre o leite transformar o café em uma cor bege.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, entendendo imediatamente o que eu estava me referindo também. "Bella", ela disse, "Você e eu vamos nos dar muito bem." Ela sorriu enquanto caminhava de volta para levar ao Senhor Newton o seu café da manhã.

Depois disso, descemos no elevador até o 11º andar para dar uma olhada ao redor da lanchonete. Era enorme, mas tinha uma sensação confortável. Notei que os preços eram muito bons também.

Visitamos alguns outros departamentos, para que eu pudesse ter uma sensação do lugar. Depois fomos até o 17º andar que abrigava todos os escritórios da gerência sênior, bem como várias salas de conferências.

Shelly apontou três escritórios, um dos quais pertencia a Carlisle Cullen, que era o fundador da _Cullen Internacional_, o outro escritório pertencia a Edward Cullen, que era o Diretor Executivo da empresa, e seu irmão, Emmett, que era o Diretor de Finanças, não apenas da _Cullen International_, mas de todas as empresas da família Cullen. Aparentemente, Carlisle Cullen tinha criado e ainda possuía várias outras empresas que eram, de alguma forma, ligadas à _Cullen International_, incluindo a empresa de design de interiores de sua esposa. Esta era uma família super rica!

Eu não tive a chance de conhecer o pessoal de alto nível como Shelly apontou, estavam todos atualmente em uma reunião de conferência. Eu, no entanto, tive a chance de conhecer suas Assistentes Pessoais - Irina, Jessica e Victoria. Todas pareciam muito agradáveis e me disseram que se eu tivesse alguma dificuldade, que eu poderia sempre entrar em contato com elas. Elas me deram seus números de ramal e depois de uma breve conversa, nos despedimos.

Assim que voltamos para o departamento de marketing, Shelly me mostrou a minha sala. Eu sorri para ela quando a primeira coisa que eu percebi foi que não era bege.

A sala era de tamanho médio, tinha uma grande janela, que refletia muita luz e tinha uma boa vista do Space Needle. Era pintada de uma cor de ameixa muito quente e abrigava uma fileira de armários de madeira clara ao longo de toda a parede à direita. A minha mesa também era feita a partir da mesma madeira clara; as cadeiras, inclusive a minha, eram estofadas em um luxuoso couro acolchoado, em tom de ameixa para combinar com as paredes. Eu estava confusa a respeito de porque o meu escritório ser tão luxuoso em comparação ao do Senhor Newton. Shelly explicou que o Senhor Newton preferia a vista de seu escritório e que o meu escritório era demasiado colorido... Sim, isso explicaria muita coisa!

Depois de me familiarizar com o meu escritório e o sistema de computação, eu me dirigi até o escritório do Senhor Newton. Bati na porta duas vezes antes de me pedirem para entrar.

Discutimos os compromissos da semana, bem como as ligações que precisavam ser feitas e arquivos que precisavam de alteração. Tudo estava indo bem até agora.

Senhor Newton ainda me pediu para chamá-lo de Mike, o que me pegou de surpresa um pouco, e em troca eu lhe pedi para me chamar de Bella.

Eu tinha inicialmente pensado que este era um cara que gostava de sua própria auto-importância... Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim depois de tudo!

A manhã passou rapidamente e eu passei uma grande maioria do tempo preenchendo os papéis para o RH e seguro saúde antes de começar a dar ao sistema de arquivo algum tipo de ordem.

Por volta da 1h eu estava morrendo de fome e sai para o almoço. Eu estava pensando em apenas ir para o refeitório, mas o tempo lá fora estava quente, por isso decidi pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Peguei um sanduíche na _delicatessen_ na rua do escritório e caminhei em direção ao parque.

Uma hora depois eu voltei para o trabalho com as baterias recarregadas. Acenei um alegre 'Olá' para Tanya, sabendo muito bem que tudo que eu receberia em troca seria um 'olá' cheio de escárnio e quase mudo em troca.

Quando entrei no elevador, senti alguém roçar o meu braço quando entrou ao meu lado. Olhei para cima e apertei o botão para o 15º andar. Quando me virei de volta para a porta, eu fui pega instantaneamente no reflexo. Ali, no meu lado esquerdo, estava o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto... Não é brincadeira, o cara era lindo!

Ele estava casualmente encostado na parte de trás da parede do elevador com as mãos nos bolsos. Seu terno azul marinho era, sem dúvida, muito caro e foi obviamente feito sob medida pela maneira que assentava perfeitamente em seu corpo delicioso. Eu estava usando de todo o meu esforço para não me virar e encará-lo abertamente. Pelo o que eu poderia ver no reflexo das portas, sua linha da mandíbula era apenas lambível, ah Deus o que eu não daria para passar a minha língua ao longo da barba por fazer na linha daquela mandíbula. Lambi meus lábios, porque eu precisava. Eu teria lambido os lábios dele também, se ele me deixasse. Oh Meu Deus, quão suave parecia, e seus olhos... MERDA! Os olhos dele, ele estavam me olhando...

Ele sabia que eu estava descaradamente o verificando. Eu podia sentir o vermelho beterraba no meu rosto, e o que tornou pior foi o fato de que ele, obviamente achou divertido. Ele ficou lá descaradamente olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Idiota!

O 15º andar não poderia chegar rápido o suficiente e assim que as portas de abriram, eu praticamente saltei. Quando as portas se fecharam atrás de mim, eu tinha certeza de que eu ouvi uma risada gutural.

_'É isso aí, Swan. __Uma lição rápida de como fazer papel de idiota, secando o sexo oposto no seu primeiro dia'_ eu mentalmente me dei um tapa na testa.

O resto do dia correu bem, eu acompanhei Mike em uma apresentação para um cliente em potencial, tomei notas, sorri nos momentos adequados e organizei uma reunião de acompanhamento em 3 semanas. Antes que eu percebesse, eram 18h e era hora de ir para casa para o meu homenzinho.

Quando passei pela porta, ouvi um grito de prazer e Josh veio rastejando até mim na velocidade da luz. Eu o peguei e sufoquei seu rostinho com muitos 'beijos mamãe'. "Oi, Alice, como ele esteve hoje?"

"Absolutamente nenhum problema em tudo, na verdade, nós tivemos muita diversão", ela respondeu. "Nós demos um passeio e você nunca vai adivinhar em quem esbarramos? Em Jasper", disse ela, sem me dar a chance de adivinhar.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu podia ver a emoção no rosto dela. "OH MEU DEUS, Bella, na verdade ele parou e falou comigo. Ele totalmente pensou que Josh era meu filho, mas eu logo deixei bem claro que não era o caso", ela emocionou-se. "Mas o melhor de tudo é que ele realmente me pediu para desenhar um terno para ele algum baile de caridade que ele tem que participar. Ele virá ao estúdio na próxima semana para que eu possa tirar as medidas dele."

"Oh, Alice, essa é uma notícia maravilhosa e eu estou tão feliz por você", eu disse sinceramente.

"Eu sei, apenas o pensamento de que a minha mão vai estar nele com uma fita métrica quase me mandou correndo para casa para pegar o coelho", ela riu.

"Alice", gaguejei, "não na frente do bebê!"

"Oh, por favor, não é como se ele entendesse", disse ela, enquanto revirava os olhos para mim. "De qualquer forma, sente-se e diga-me como foi o seu dia."

Eu contei tudo, incluindo o incidente no elevador. Ela achou essa parte hilária. "Eu acho que eu não serei a única que irá esconder o coelho na toca esta noite", disse ela com uma piscadela. Eu ri para ela. Afinal, ela provavelmente estava certa!

_*O coelho em questão é o famoso vibrador. Para quem não conhece, vá ao bom e velho Google e veja do que elas estão falando. Vocês verão mais adiante que o de Bella tem até nome... rs rs._

_**Então, para aqueles que estavam apostando que quando Bella visse o 'chefe' - que ela ainda nem sabe que é o chefe - ela o reconheceria... tcharam! Nada! Aquela bebedeira foi poderosa! Mas não se aflijam, não irá demorar muito para a revelação!**_

_**Bom estar de volta e quero vocês de volta também!**_

_**Beijão!**_

_**Nai.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Minhas primeiras semanas na _Cullen International _voaram. Meu chefe, Mike, ainda estava sendo agradável, mesmo que ele estivesse cheio de sua própria auto-importância às vezes.

James apareceu no meu escritório várias vezes, geralmente quando estava tentando evitar Mike. O cara era hilariante e me contava histórias sobre as palhaçadas que ele e seus irmãos se metiam em uma base regular quando crianças. Ele afirmou que deram a seus pais cabelos prematuramente brancos, e eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que era verdade.

Se tínhamos um almoço de trabalho, Gayle e Shelly costumavam comer no meu escritório comigo enquanto discutíamos as ideias mais recentes para os nossos clientes, e Helen muitas vezes aparecia para me colocar por dentro das fofocas do escritório.

Eu tinha esbarrado em Esme algumas vezes, e ela sempre encontrava tempo para um bate-papo. Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, com um senso de humor incrível. Ela até apareceu no meu escritório ocasionalmente e apreciamos alguns cafés juntas. Eu não tinha percebido que ela era a esposa de Carlisle Cullen até que ela me disse.

Josh, que estava agora 10 meses de idade, tinha se estabelecido em uma rotina com sua nova babá, Leah. Ainda doía deixá-lo todas as manhãs, mas era uma necessidade e não uma escolha.

Alice tinha acabado o terno de Jasper, mas não até depois de várias provas desnecessárias - palavras dela, não minhas! Na verdade, Alice e Jasper tinham se aproximado e se tornado muito bons amigos. Ela estava convencida de que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele a convidasse para sair.

Angela tinha se mudado para a casa de seu namorado, Ben, de modo que eu não a via tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas mantivemos contato por telefone e mensagens de texto em uma base regular, e Rose, bem, ela tinha os homens de Seattle a seus pés, como de costume. Ela faria uma excelente Dom!

A vida parecia boa para todas nós.

Nós tínhamos acabado de ganhar três novos contratos no escritório, um dos quais era de uma nova linha de roupas de bebê. Mike tinha alistado minha ajuda no lado do marketing real das coisas mesmo que eu não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que eu estava fazendo. Eu era uma Assistente Pessoal, não uma assistente de marketing, mas a sua teoria era a de que uma vez que eu era a única pessoa no escritório que tinha um bebê, eu deveria ser capaz de fazer alguns comentários sobre o produto e opiniões sobre a durabilidade, tecidos, etc, e que dessa maneira eles poderiam ter uma ideia aproximada da forma de comercializar a linha. Basicamente, Josh se tornou cobaia da _Cullen International_, mais ou menos como eu era cobaia de Alice. Ela ficaria tão orgulhosa!

Certa manhã enquanto eu estava ocupada na minha mesa a cabeça de Esme apareceu na porta. "Bom dia, Bella, acabei de ouvir sobre a nova linha de roupas de bebê, posso dar uma olhada?"

"Claro, Esme, elas estão naquelas caixas lá", eu apontei para as caixas no canto.

Ela se abaixou e começou a vasculhar a montanha de roupas que atualmente estava ocupando o meu escritório. "Oh, meu Deus", disse ela quando ergueu um conjunto adorável de duas peças que consistia em um par de shorts cinza ardósia e uma camiseta branca com listras horizontais cinza ardósia combinando. "Isso é tão lindo", ela murmurou. "Eu me lembro de quando os meus meninos eram deste tamanho, qual a idade do seu filho Bella?"

"Ele tem 10 meses agora. Ele está prestes a dar seus primeiros passos, e ele está na fase em que mexe em tudo", eu ri.

Esme pegou a foto que estava na minha mesa e virou-a para olhar para ele. "Oh, Bella, não há dúvidas de que esse é ele, ele tem o seu sorriso. Ele é um rapazinho tão bonito. Ele me lembra muito o meu Edward nessa idade", disse ela. "Eles têm o mesmo cabelo e cor dos olhos, Edward era um bebê tão bonito. Não como Emmett, agora aquele o menino era como um touro numa loja de porcelanas", ela riu com a memória. "Ele costumava esbanjar seu leite como se fosse sua última refeição, e nem sequer me fale sobre quando ele começou a engatinhar."

Eu sorri para ela calorosamente enquanto ela relembrava. "Você tem netos?"

"Não, querida", ela suspirou. "Não há nada que eu gostaria mais, mas eu não vejo isso acontecendo por um longo tempo. Edward gosta das senhoras um pouco demais para se acalmar, e Emmett é apenas uma grande criança no corpo de um homem adulto. Acho que a minha única esperança é Jasper."

Minhas orelhas ficaram de pé quando eu ouvi aquele nome. "Você acabou de dizer Jasper?"

"Sim, querida, oh, eu esqueci, você provavelmente não se deparou com Jasper. Ele não trabalha aqui com os outros. Ele trabalha como gerente de projetos de uma das outras empresas do meu marido. Ele é um menino tão lindo, continua sozinho, mas ele sente falta do amor de uma boa mulher", disse ela tristemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça - _talvez não por muito mais tempo_ – eu interiormente pensei.

"Sabe, Bella, você realmente deve trazer o seu filho para o escritório um dia."

"Eu não acho que seria uma ideia muito boa, Esme, eu, sem dúvida, entraria em um monte de problemas por isso."

"Bobagem", disse ela com firmeza. "Você traz o garoto que eu cuido dele. Posso mantê-lo ocupado por algumas horas, e se alguém tiver algo a dizer, diga-lhes para vir me ver."

Nossa, essa mulher era agressiva. Eu balancei a cabeça e disse-lhe que iria pensar no assunto, só para agradá-la mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela aceitou minha resposta com um sorriso e me acenou quando deixou o escritório. Eu não podia esperar para contar a Alice que Jasper era um dos Cullen! Ela ia ficar louca... Talvez eu devesse comprar algumas baterias novas para ela a caminho de casa. Eu tive um sentimento de que Roger iria trabalhar horas extras hoje à noite!

Na manhã seguinte, eu tinha acabado de arrumar Josh quando Leah chegou. "Bom dia", eu a cumprimentei alegremente. "Ele já teve o seu café da manhã e eu já o troquei. Deixei o almoço em um recipiente na geladeira, e não se esqueça de se servir de qualquer coisa que você precise."

"Ahhh, obrigada, Bella. Eu estava pensando em levá-lo para o grupo de crianças no centro da comunidade hoje, tudo bem?", perguntou ela.

"Isso seria maravilhoso, seria ótimo para ele se misturar com outras crianças. Me ligue no trabalho mais tarde para me contar como ele se comportou", eu disse a ela. Depois de dar o meu abraço de adeus no meu homenzinho, percebi que se eu não começasse a me mexer, chegaria atrasada ao trabalho. Rapidamente disparei para fora da porta e entrei em um táxi. Eu ainda precisava arranjar um carro.

Sorri para mim mesma quando pensei sobre o meu telefonema com Alice na noite anterior, ela não podia acreditar que Jasper era um dos Cullen. Ela ainda estava certa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria convidá-la para um encontro. Eu quase podia ver o sorriso no rosto dela quando desligamos.

Assim que cheguei em meu escritório, tirei meu casaco e fui servir um café. Eu bebi o meu no local e fiz outro para Mike.

Entrei em seu escritório, lhe entreguei a bebida, e me sentei, pronta para discutir o que precisava ser feito ao longo dos próximos dias.

Ele queria que eu discutisse a linha de roupas na frente de todo o conselho no dia seguinte, e dizer que eu estava nervosa era um eufemismo. Ele explicou que eu não tinha necessidade de fazer um discurso ou fazer uma apresentação. Era apenas uma reunião informal com os poderes estabelecidos para obter uma perspectiva da vida real de um produto que eles estavam prestes a promover.

Pelo menos a parte informal me fez respirar um pouco mais aliviada.

Esme apareceu um pouco mais tarde, e enfiou a cabeça na porta, acenando com um _donut_ para mim como se fosse uma oferta de paz. Eu comecei a rir enquanto ela sentou-se e me entregou o prazer açucarado. Estava delicioso, maldita a mulher, que tinha encontrado a minha fraqueza.

"Eu vim para me desculpar com você, Bella", eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Eu estava dizendo a Carlisle tudo sobre você e seu filho, e como você está ajudando a empresa com a linha de roupas", ela continuou. "Receio ter cantado elogios um pouco demais sobre você, e, bem, basicamente, todo o negócio de você falar na frente do conselho administrativo, bem, foi minha ideia", disse ela timidamente.

"Sua ideia?" Eu perguntei, e ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Bem, eu fiz a bola rolar", Esme me olhou em choque.

"Mike me levou a acreditar que tinha sido ideia dele", eu disse.

Nós duas rimos enquanto Esme foi rápida em me lembrar: "Eu avisei sobre ele, Bella."

Passamos os próximos 20 minutos conversando sobre a reunião. Também discutimos Josh e quanto o seu vocabulário estava crescendo, que ele poderia agora dizer 'mama' em vez de _momoma_ muito para o meu prazer. Ele também já estava caminhando se segurando nos móveis com as pernas bambas. Esme ficou impressionada, e me garantiu que os seus primeiros passos seriam apenas uma questão de tempo. Ela se despediu já que tinha um encontro com alguém do outro lado da cidade. Aparentemente, eles tinham reformado uma casa fora da cidade e gostariam que Esme fizesse o design de interiores.

Após o almoço, Leah me ligou para dizer que Josh absolutamente amou o grupo. Ele brincou com as outras crianças, e até compartilhou os brinquedos com eles de bom grado. Ela disse que ia levá-lo novamente em uma base regular. Eu estava tão feliz que ele tinha se divertido, mas não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja que era outra pessoa compartilhando as 'estreias' do meu filho em vez de sua mãe.

Naquela noite, depois de eu ter alimentado e dado banho em Josh, nós nos sentamos no sofá para a hora do silêncio. Isso era parte da nossa rotina de dormir. Ele estava deitado em meus braços e envolveu sua mão ao redor do meu cabelo enquanto eu lia uma história. Eu amava essa parte do dia, quando era apenas nós dois. Eventualmente, ele adormeceu, mas eu continuei a segurá-lo em meus braços por um pouco mais de tempo. Eu gostava de ver a maneira como ele movia os lábios e sugava enquanto sonhava, os sons de sua respiração profunda, e a forma como os seus olhos se moviam debaixo de suas pálpebras. Eu sempre tentei memorizar os momentos especiais como este, porque antes que eu percebesse, meu filho não seria tão pequeno mais.

A porta da frente bateu e Alice enfiou a cabeça no meu quarto. "Desculpe, Bella, eu não queria bater. Espero não ter acordado Josh", ela sussurrou. Eu gemi e esfreguei os olhos, eu realmente não era uma pessoa da manhã. Pela primeira vez eu não podia reclamar da hora adiantada em que ela havia chegado. Não, isso foi tudo culpa minha.

Eu tinha ligado para Alice ontem à noite depois que Josh tinha ido para a cama e pedi sua ajuda para me arrumar esta manhã. Esme havia se tornado uma amiga ao longo das últimas semanas, e ela também tinha um enorme instinto maternal pelo qual eu estava atraída. Eu sabia que, com ela na reunião comigo, eu não tinha nada com que me preocupar, porque ela era como uma galinha choca cacarejando comigo às vezes. Não, a razão pela qual eu estava nervosa era que teria que falar na frente não só de Greg, o gerente do departamento de artes visuais, e Mike, mas também na frente do próprio conselho, Carlisle, Emmett e Edward Cullen.

Mal sabia eu que essa reunião seria o início de todo um catalisador de eventos que poderiam afetar Josh e eu para o resto de nossas vidas.

* * *

**Tantos acontecimentos... Esme 'fazendo a bola rolar', nem sabe quanto. Jasper é um Cullen! E se eu dissesse que ele era o menos bêbado naquela fatídica noite em Las Vegas? u.u**

**Beijo e até terça!**

**Nai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

(Beta – AnnaP)

**Beijo para a minha Beta linda!**

* * *

Pela primeira vez entrei no trabalho me sentindo confiante, apesar do fato de que eu estava prestes a ter uma reunião com as três pessoas mais importantes dentro da empresa.

Alice tinha me deixado orgulhosa mais uma vez. Ela me trouxe um belo par de calças cinza _skinny_ em um padrão _jacquard*_; elas se agarravam às minhas curvas em todos os lugares certos e faziam as minhas pernas parecer ter um milhão de milhas de comprimento, especialmente com os sapatos de salto que ela também tinha trazido. Eles eram de couro preto, com uma pequena abertura nos dedos e tinha um salto de dez centímetros. Estes sapatos eram a cereja do bolo, e de acordo com Alice, se eu acabasse com os tornozelos quebrados ainda assim valeria à pena.

_*tipo de estampa_

A blusa que eu usava era em um tom de marfim da Lanvin*. Tinha um decote assimétrico em V, estilo envelope com detalhes plissados no ombro que terminavam na minha cintura. Eu prendi o meu cabelo em um coque suave na parte de trás da minha cabeça, e deixei alguns fios soltos para emoldurar o meu rosto.

_*Designer de roupas e sapatos de alta costura._

Até mesmo eu concordava que estava muito bem, e Alice sempre diz que, se você está bem, então você se sente bem. Ela não estava errada!

Uma vez que cheguei ao meu escritório, rapidamente me familiarizei com alguns dos arquivos que Mike tinha deixado para mim no computador. Eu também tive algumas chamadas de acompanhamento a clientes para fazer e dois projetos para marcar como fechados. Às onze horas, Mike entrou no meu escritório e me disse que a diretoria estava pronta e esperando por nós em uma das salas de conferência no andar de cima.

No caminho até o 17º andar, meus nervos começaram a me afetar. Mike deve ter percebido, pois me assegurou mais uma vez que tudo seria informal e que não havia nada para me preocupar.

Entramos em uma sala de conferências e fui recebida por um sorriso e um aperto de mão caloroso. "Bella, é ótimo vê-la novamente", disse Greg, o gerente do departamento de artes visuais.

"Você também", eu disse timidamente. Eu conheci Greg no meu primeiro dia, enquanto Shelly me mostrava a empresa. A próxima coisa que sabia era que em um minuto eu estava falando com Greg e no seguinte estava envolta em um abraço apertado que quase me tirou dos meus pés.

"Oi, Bella, é um prazer conhecê-la", disse um vozeirão no meu ouvido.

"Emmett, coloque-a no chão!" Eu ouvi a voz familiar de Esme dizer.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou, enquanto me ajudava a me firmar. "Eu sou Emmett", disse ele com o maior sorriso no rosto.

"Oi, Emmett, é um prazer conhecê-lo", eu respondi com sinceridade. Ele era enorme, deveria ter pelo menos 1,90m e musculoso como um _quarterback_ usando esteroides. Apesar de seu tamanho, ele me fez lembrar um grande urso de pelúcia com o calor que irradiava dele.

Esme se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço reconfortante. "Vamos, Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o meu marido", com isso ela me arrastou para o outro lado da sala, onde vi um homem bastante atraente, com cabelo loiro, que estava vasculhando alguns papéis. "Carlisle", ela chamou, "Venha conhecer Bella." Ele olhou para cima e sorriu, enquanto tirava os óculos que estavam precariamente pendurados na ponta do nariz.

Ele se levantou para me cumprimentar e sorri e estendi minha mão para ele. "Olá, Senhor Cullen. É muito bom conhecê-lo."

"Por favor, estamos acostumados a usar os primeiros nomes aqui, Bella, me chame de Carlisle. Graças a Esme, eu já sinto que a conheço", disse ele com uma risada, ignorando completamente a minha mão e me abraçando. _Esta deve ser uma família de 'abraçadores'!_

Ouvi a porta da sala de conferências se abrirem e alguém murmurando desculpas sobre estar atrasado. Eu me retirei do abraço de Carlisle e sorri calorosamente. "Bella, venha conhecer o meu filho, Edward", eu ouvi Esme dizer e quando me virei fui recebida com a visão dele.

_PORRA, PORRA, PORRA_, eu gritava internamente, era o cara _lambível_ do elevador.

Eu automaticamente comecei a me sentir ficando vermelha beterraba quando Esme começou a me arrastar na direção dele. Eu podia vê-lo prestando atenção à minha aparência enquanto seus olhos me percorriam de cima a baixo. O canto de sua boca subiu em um ligeiro sorriso. Maldição! Ele, obviamente havia me reconhecido.

Nós nos aproximamos dele no que parecia ser em câmera lenta, ele casualmente estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e senti uma sensação de calor viajar por todo o meu corpo. "Olá, Edward, eu sou Bella. É um prazer conhecê-lo", eu gaguejei.

"Da mesma forma", respondeu ele, e ele se virou para encontrar um assento.

"Certo, vamos acabar logo com isso!" Carlisle falou.

Todos nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa. Esme se sentou no meu lado direito, enquanto Emmett sentou-se à minha esquerda, Greg se sentou à esquerda de Emmett. Edward, Mike, Carlisle e a Assistente Pessoal de Carlisle, Irina, que havia se juntado a nós para tomar notas, se sentaram à nossa frente.

"Então, Bella", Carlisle disse, "Mike e Esme me disseram que o seu filho tem nos ajudado como um testador", ele riu. "Por que você não nos contar um pouco sobre ele e o que você achou dos produtos?"

Olhei ao meu redor e Esme deu um aperto tranquilizador no joelho, então eu comecei.

"Bem, ele tem dez meses de idade, então eu o estou vestindo com roupas na faixa de seis a doze meses. Eu achei os tecidos realmente suaves contra sua pele, ele não sofreu com qualquer fricção ou assaduras. Na verdade, ele pareceu muito confortável." Eu olhei ao meu redor para ver todos rabiscando notas, exceto Carlisle, que tinha Irina para fazê-lo em seu lugar.

Eu continuei, "A maioria das roupas são favoráveis à fralda também. A maioria das calças e shorts têm aberturas de modo que quando se trata de trocar uma fralda, você pode simplesmente desfazer os botões, limpar o bebê e simplesmente fechar novamente, tudo sem a necessidade de remover a peça de roupa". Eu vi vários chefes assentirem em compreensão enquanto Mike passava em torno vários itens para que todos pudessem examinar. Todos eles levaram o seu tempo e experimentaram a facilidade das 'aberturas', abrindo e fechando várias vezes, todos, exceto Edward, que simplesmente olhou para a roupa com tédio e passou direto para Mike.

Emmett voltou a fazer suas anotações, enquanto Carlisle, Mike e Greg discutiam a ideia de marketing que Mike trouxe, que girava em torno das aberturas facilitadoras de trocas de fralda. Esme me garantiu que eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho, e Edward simplesmente ficou lá olhando para mim, o que foi realmente irritante.

Depois de vários minutos, Carlisle me pediu para continuar.

"Eu tenho que dizer que acho as roupas realmente duráveis." Eu continuei: "Josh, o meu filho, está na fase em que está rastejando por toda parte, de modo que os joelhos das calças precisam ser realmente de boa qualidade, caso contrário, eles estarão cheios de buracos após o primeiro par de engatinhadas. Eu notei que elas duraram muito bem e, até o momento, não há nenhum sinal de desgaste nas áreas que são mais surradas". Mais uma vez há mais rabiscos enquanto todo mundo toma notas. Eu fiquei muito impressionada com a dedicação de Emmett para a coisa toda, vendo que ele mal parou de tomar notas ao longo de toda a reunião. Isto é, até eu olhar por cima do ombro e descobrir que suas notas consistiam em um esboço de Nemo no final de uma linha de pesca.

Eu não pude evitar as risadinhas, o que fez com que ele olhasse para mim e risse de volta. Ele me deu uma piscadela atrevida no momento em que eu olhei para cima e encontrei Edward mais uma vez me olhando sem expressão nenhuma em seu rosto. O que havia com aquele idiota?

Depois que terminei de dizer ao grupo que as roupas depois de lavadas estavam bem e mantiveram a sua forma, todos nós paramos para tomar um café. Todos conversaram entre si enquanto Esme passou a me bombardear com mais perguntas sobre Josh, e ela falou mais uma vez sobre trazê-lo para o escritório. Tenho certeza de que ela estava obcecada com a ideia de ter um bebê por aí, mas eu ainda não me sentia confortável para trazê-lo para o trabalho, porque seria pouco profissional, afinal. Ela deve ter percebido a minha inquietação sobre a coisa toda, mas uma coisa que pode ser dita sobre Esme Cullen é que ela é um pedaço conivente de trabalho.

"Carlisle", disse ela, em um tom de 'eu sempre consigo o que quero'. "Eu estava dizendo a Bella que ela deve trazer o pequeno Joshua para o escritório um dia para que todos possamos conhecê-lo." Meus olhos quase saltaram para fora das órbitas, e eu lhe dei um pontapé por debaixo da mesa. Isso ainda não a impediu e ela continuou: "Se este rapazinho tem sido um testador em nome da empresa, então certamente é justo que nós o conheçamos." Eu tremi por dentro e silenciosamente prometi colocar laxante em sua próxima xícara de café.

"É claro", Carlisle disse com um aceno entusiasmado de sua cabeça. "Isso vai trazer um pouco de vida a este lugar, mesmo que seja apenas por algumas horas."

Emmett saltou para cima e para baixo em sua cadeira, cheio de empolgação. "Claro que sim", disse ele. "Eu adoraria ter um carinha aqui para brincar." Sério! Quantos anos tinha esse cara? Certamente, Shelly estava brincando quando disse que ele é o diretor financeiro de todos os negócios dos Cullen. Esse cara ficaria melhor trabalhando na _Toys 'R' Us!_

Esme decidiu 'em meu nome' que eu iria trazer Josh para conhecer a todos na sexta-feira. Sua teoria era que, como todos nós terminávamos mais cedo na sexta, Leah poderia deixá-lo aqui depois do almoço e, em seguida, eu poderia levá-lo comigo para casa no final do dia... perfeito Esme, simplesmente perfeito!

Todo mundo estava de acordo, mesmo Mike, para a minha surpresa, bem, eu disse todo mundo. Eu ainda não estava feliz com isso, e Edward parecia completamente furioso. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim e agora sua mandíbula estava cerrada com tanta força que eu podia ver o nó. Ele ainda não tinha falado mais do que duas palavras para mim e eu, francamente, estava além do ponto de me importar.

A reunião chegou ao fim e fiz o meu caminho de volta para o escritório com Mike. Eu me concentrei em várias pequenas tarefas que precisavam ser feitas e decidi sair para o almoço. A esta altura já passava das duas e meia, e eu estava morrendo de fome. Decidi comer no refeitório, eles faziam uma omelete de queijo maravilhosa e a minha boca já estava salivando só de pensar.

Peguei minha bolsa e caminhei até o elevador. Apertei o botão e esperei pacientemente por ele chegar. Quando as portas se abriram, gemi interiormente. De todas as pessoas neste maldito prédio tinha que ser ele lá dentro. "Bella", ele acenou com a cabeça em cortesia.

"Edward," eu disse de volta.

A viagem até o 11º andar foi estranha para dizer o mínimo. Eu não sabia se tinha dito ou feito alguma coisa para perturbá-lo, talvez ele fosse apenas tímido!

As portas se abriram e ele deu um passo adiante. Oh, Deus, ele está indo para o refeitório também. Pelo menos ele mostrou algumas maneiras, segurando a mão para indicar para eu sair primeiro. "Obrigada", eu disse baixinho para ele. Mais uma vez ele me reconheceu com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto eu saía na frente dele.

Assim que fui para a fila pegar a minha comida, eu notei que ele passou por mim. Mas, em vez de pegar a fila, ele se dirigiu para a parte de trás da lanchonete, onde havia uma mulher sentada em uma mesa esperando pacientemente. Notei que havia duas bandejas de comida já em cima da mesa, então ele era obviamente esperado. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e era extremamente bonita, com as qualidades de uma modelo, magra, com altas maçãs do rosto, nariz reto, impressionantes olhos... e peitos falsos!

Eu o observei, sem ser óbvia, conforme ele se aproximou dela. Ele abaixou-se e lhe deu um beijo antes de se sentar à sua frente e puxar a bandeja em sua direção. Eles pareciam muito confortáveis na companhia um do outro enquanto conversavam. Era óbvio a partir de sua linguagem corporal que eles eram um casal. Eu não sei porque eu senti uma pontada de ciúme, mas senti. Quero dizer, o cara obviamente não gostava de mim, mesmo que eu não tivesse a menor ideia do porquê!

Eu paguei o meu almoço e encontrei uma mesa o mais longe possível deles e virei de costas. Eu realmente não podia comer a minha comida, se tudo o que eu tivesse que olhar fosse a demonstração de afeto dos dois.

Mais tarde naquela noite, logo após eu colocar Josh para dormir, houve uma batida na porta. "Rose, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu disse preocupada. Ninguém nunca veio à noite sem uma ligação em primeiro lugar, principalmente porque elas sabiam que Josh tinha uma rotina e que eu estaria tão cansada depois que só gostava de ter um bom livro como companhia.

"Relaxe, Bella", disse Rose enquanto revirava os olhos para mim. "Eu fui para a academia ao virar da esquina e apenas pensei dar uma passadinha para um bate-papo feminino. Eu saí de casa com pressa e deixei o meu telefone", ela continuou. "Eu trouxe vinho", disse ela acenando a garrafa na frente do meu rosto como um pêndulo.

Fui convencida. "Você abre a garrafa e vou pegar os copos", eu disse a ela.

Uma hora e meia depois, Rose e eu não tínhamos parado de rir. Ela estava me contando sobre um cara que continuava a mexer com o seu carro apenas para que ele pudesse levá-lo para a oficina de Rose. Lhe custou uma fortuna para consertá-lo repetidamente. Ele sempre insistiu que Rose, em vez de um dos outros mecânicos, o consertasse, e insistia em ficar por perto conversando enquanto ela fazia isso.

"Sério, Bella," Rose riu histericamente. "Você deveria vê-lo... ele deve ter como... 55 anos, e ele é careca, com olhos esbugalhados e orelhas pontudas. Ele apenas se parece com Yoda", ela gritou, enquanto chutava suas pernas no ar, "e você deveria ver a cara dele quando eu me dobro sob o capô, os olhos se esbugalham ainda mais**. **Juro, o cara gozou nas calças em mais de uma ocasião", ela afirmou.

"Eeca, Rose, isso é nojento", eu ri.

"Oh, deixa disso, Swan, você está apenas com inveja de que ninguém está gozando nas calças por você."

"Bem, se eles se parecerem com o Yoda, então eu estou feliz por não ter qualquer um", eu ri.

Rose acabou ficando por mais uma hora e meia antes de eu chamar um táxi para ela. Ele tinha me feito um favor enorme por me fazer relaxar e ter algum tempo de meninas. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto eu sentia a falta disso. Rose prometeu me arrastar para sair com ela num sábado, e ela já tinha perguntado a Angela e Ben se eles podiam ficar com Josh por uma noite enquanto nós saíssemos. Eles estavam mais do que felizes em ficar com ele, especialmente porque não o tinham visto tinha dito que só precisava verificar seu horário de trabalho para ver qual fim de semana ela tinha livre.

O dia seguinte foi bastante monótono, embora eu estivesse entupida com a papelada. Shelly estava de folga do trabalho pelos últimos dois dias, com um resfriado violento, então eu tinha herdado uma grande parte da sua carga de trabalho. Eu almocei na minha mesa e deixei o escritório uma hora mais tarde do que o habitual, mas consegui terminar tudo antes de encerrar o dia.

Eu estava exausta pelo tempo que cheguei em casa. Leah tinha concordado em ficar um pouco mais hoje à noite uma vez que ela iria levar Josh mais cedo para mim amanhã, na sexta-feira. Eu tinha parado no supermercado no meu caminho de casa para comprar alguns mantimentos muito necessários, e executei algumas tarefas antes de cair na cama às dez e meia.

Sexta de manhã meu despertador me acordou às seis e meia, e pela primeira vez eu me senti revigorada e bem acordada. Eu enfiei a minha cabeça no quarto de Josh e ele ainda estava dormindo. Ele era um dorminhoco incrível, eu tinha ouvido histórias de bebês mantendo mães acordadas até que tinham cinco anos de idade. Eu era uma das muito sortudas. Meu homenzinho dormia durante toda a noite desde que tinha seis semanas de idade. Ele poderia atualmente dormir umas boas onze horas. Eu devia isso ao fato de que o havia colocado em uma rotina de dormir muito rigorosa a partir do momento em que o trouxe para casa do hospital. Aparentemente, não funcionava para todos os pais, mas funcionou para nós!

Entrei no escritório brilhante e alegre. Eu realmente tinha me acostumado com a ideia de Josh me fazer uma visita e estava realmente ansiosa por isso. Eu valorizava o tempo de qualidade que tinha para passar com ele, que, além dos fins de semana, não era muito, agora que eu tinha que trabalhar em tempo integral. Atirei-me no trabalho sabendo que precisava ter tudo concluído até o início da tarde, porque uma vez o meu pequeno homem chegasse, o caos iria acontecer. Eu sabia que ia ser melhor apenas tirar tudo do caminho antes disso.

O almoço foi apenas um sanduíche e um café na minha mesa enquanto eu lavrava através do meu trabalho. Por volta das duas horas, eu estava com tudo muito bem feito. Limpei a minha mesa e arquivei os relatórios antes de colocar os poucos brinquedos que eu tinha trazido comigo naquela manhã ao redor para Josh encontrar.

Leah chegou um pouco mais tarde. Helen, que passou a gerir a recepção, na ausência de Shelly, enfiou a cabeça ao redor da minha porta e me informou com um sorriso enorme que eu tinha visitantes. "Oh, meu Deus, Bella, ele é muuuito bonito", disse ela enquanto caminhávamos de volta para onde Leah e Josh estavam.

Assim que ele me viu, meu homenzinho começou a se contorcer nos braços de Leah, "Mama", ele murmurou.

"Venha aqui e dê um grande abraço na mamãe", eu disse enquanto estendia os braços para ele.

"Eu reservei um táxi com um assento de bebê para que eu não tivesse a necessidade de trazer o dele, e deixei o carrinho em casa também", Leah me disse.

"Isso é ótimo, Leah, obrigada, isso torna as coisas muito mais fáceis. Eu quis saber como você iria gerenciar o assento de carro, carrinho, e a bolsa de fraldas, bem como Josh."

"Tudo depende do planejamento, Bella", ela piscou quando se inclinou para dar um beijo de despedida em Josh.

Nós acenamos para ela, e com Josh em um braço e a bolsa de fraldas na outra, eu voltei para o meu escritório.

Todo mundo estava muito animado sobre a visita do meu homenzinho, e em pouco tempo tínhamos um fluxo constante de visitantes passando pela porta. Até mesmo Mike e Greg nos fizeram uma visita. Acho que foi por curiosidade mais do que qualquer coisa, eles só queriam saber quem era a sua pequena cobaia.

Eu ouvi Esme antes de vê-la. "Onde ele está?" ela disse, emocionada quando abriu a porta. Ela entrou em cena e suspirou, "Ele é adorável, Bella", enquanto colocava as duas mãos no peito e um sorriso amoroso se espalhava por todo o seu rosto. Antes que eu percebesse ela tinha se abaixado e pego Josh em seus braços. "Olá, Joshua, o meu nome é Esme. Eu vim para ajudá-lo a brincar com seus brinquedos hoje. Está tudo bem com você?" ela perguntou a ele.

Eu tive que rir conforme Josh virou a cabeça e me deu um olhar que basicamente dizia QUE PORRA É ESSA?! Mesmo Esme percebeu e desatou a rir dele, enquanto Josh se apoiou em seus braços olhando para nós em confusão.

Sentamos no chão, rolando a bola chocalho para frente e para trás entre nós três. Josh gritava de alegria cada vez que a bola rolou entre os seus pezinhos, e ele, então, ou tentava chutar ou jogá-la de volta para nós. Após cerca de 10 minutos de brincar de "rolar a bola", Mike colocou a cabeça na porta. "Sinto muito incomodá-las senhoras, mas eu preciso que você reorganize uma reunião para mim, Bella", ele disse. "Nós encontramos alguns problemas com o projeto da Jameson e precisamos fazer uma reunião de emergência nos próximos dias. Se você puder contatá-los para explicar o problema, nós apreciaríamos se eles pudessem vir até aqui, para que possamos ter tudo resolvido até o final da próxima semana. Eu faria isso eu mesmo, mas tenho uma reunião no centro com Robert Jones em 15 minutos. Eu realmente preciso correr", explicou ele em uma corrida enquanto me entregava o arquivo da Jameson antes de correr pela porta.

Eu li as notas no arquivo e pedi licença a Esme enquanto fazia a ligação. "Eu vou dizer uma coisa, Bella. Que tal se eu levar Joshua até o 17° para conhecer Carlisle? Eu sei que ele está ansioso e Emmett está positivamente arrebentando pelas costuras por ter alguém aqui que está da mesma idade dele", ela riu. "Você faça as suas ligações e, em seguida, suba para o escritório de Carlisle quando terminar. Leve o seu tempo, querida, não há pressa", disse ela enquanto pegava Josh e sua bolsa de fraldas. Antes de me dar a chance de responder, ela estava na porta.

Eu terminei o meu telefonema e atualizei os novos detalhes da reunião no arquivo da Jameson, bem como no meu Blackberry e fiz meu caminho até o 17º andar. Fui recebida do lado de fora do escritório de Carlisle por Irina, que não podia esperar para me dizer que bebê lindo eu tinha, e como todo mundo estava tão tomado por ele. Ela me levou até o escritório de Carlisle e eu fui recebida por uma visão que eu nunca pensei que veria. Josh estava sentado no chão, rindo alto, enquanto Carlisle e Emmett lhe mostravam como o trem "piuí" dava a volta na pista, e o que o deixou ainda mais bem-humorado foi que os dois estavam até mesmo fazendo sons de "tique taque" com um aleatório "piuí" de vez em quando para o efeito completo.

Olhei para Esme, que estava prestes a me entregar um café. Ela apenas revirou os olhos para a visão diante de nós. Deixamos os 'meninos' brincando, enquanto nos fizemos confortáveis no sofá. Esme me disse que tinha trazido o trem e o trilho para o escritório porque ela apenas sabia que Josh iria adorar. "Todos os meninos amam um trem, Bella", ela se apressou em me informar.

Josh estava tendo um momento incrível, ele sempre foi um bebê risonho, mas especialmente aqui, que ele estava tendo a diversão de toda a vida. Ele deu umas risadas tão gostosas que era impossível não rir junto com ele. Foi nesse momento que a porta do escritório se abriu e Edward entrou carregando uma braçada de arquivos. Ele olhou para cima e me notou sentada no sofá ao lado de sua mãe. Ele pareceu surpreso ao me ver lá e parecia confuso quando, mais uma vez, acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento a mim. Ele caminhou até a mesa de Carlisle e colocou a pilha de arquivos sobre ela.

"Edward, você ainda não conheceu o filho de Bella, Joshua, não é?" Esme falou com ele.

"Sim, filho, venha aqui e se junte a nós", Carlisle riu.

Edward virou-se e, para minha surpresa, na verdade ele foi até eles; ele deu uma olhada em quão ridículos eles pareciam e começou a rir. "Será que é o meu trem?" ele perguntou quase fazendo beicinho quando se virou para Esme.

"Sim, eu o desenterrei do porão na noite passada. Não é como se você tenha muito mais uso para ele, e sabia que o pequeno Joshua aqui iria amá-lo, então eu o trouxe para ele brincar", ela disse a ele.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e se sentou no chão, então ele pegou um dos trens e continuou a correr ao redor da pista. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto o tempo todo. Ele era absolutamente lindo e parecia tão feliz que todo o seu rosto se iluminou. Emmett não ficou contente por Edward ter roubado o 'seu' trem e sentou-se de mau humor. Josh riu quando Carlisle continuou com seus ruídos 'tique taque'.

Josh decidiu que queria o trem de Edward, e eu tive uma sensação estranha de frio na barriga, quando o assisti rastejar até Edward. Ele então agarrou o braço de Edward, e firmando-se nele, se levantou. Edward parecia surpreso com as ações de Josh, mas eu fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando ele colocou as duas mãos sobre os quadris de Josh para firmá-lo. "Você não é um menino grande, ficando de pé sozinho?" ele disse para Josh.

Foi a maior quantidade de palavras que eu já o tinha ouvido dizer. Ele tinha uma voz tão bonita. Era suave e sexy... QUE _PORRA É ESSA de__ suave e sexy?!_ Agora eu estou soando como alguém de um romance de Jackie Collins.

Josh sentou-se no colo de Edward, enquanto Carlisle e Emmett discutiram sobre quem ficaria com o trem vermelho e quem ficaria com o azul. O telefone de Edward tocou em seu bolso e ele segurou Josh com um braço, enquanto se movia para pegá-lo. Ele olhou para o identificador de chamadas e atendeu. "Olá, Lauren, sim, eu estou prestes a sair agora".

Lauren... Essa deve ser a sua namorada eu pensei e então uma onda de ciúme me bateu. "Não, não se preocupe com isso. Vou pegar comida no caminho. Não vai demorar muito. Sim, eu também". Ele disse a ela antes de pressionar o botão e desligar. Ele colocou o telefone de volta no bolso e passou Josh para Emmett. Ele bagunçou o cabelo dele e disse-lhe adeus antes de se levantar. Ele disse adeus a seu pai e Emmett antes de atravessar a sala até Esme e colocar um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Enquanto se dirigia para a saída, ele olhou para mim com uma expressão severa e disse simplesmente: "Bella", antes de passar pela porta.

* * *

**_Tanto para considerar e eu só consigo ver Edward no chão brincando com o próprio filho... mas o ciúmes do trenzinho foi ótimo! Vamos lá, me digam quais são as suas impressões!_**

**_Beijo!_**

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoje é o aniversário de uma pessoa que tem um coração de ouro, que se transforma em dez para ajudar todo mundo, que é a responsável por eu ter criado coragem de pedir autorização para a minha primeira tradução. Ju, esse capítulo é para você. Feliz aniversário! **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente enquanto que ele colocava seus lábios no meu ouvido. "Bella, eu te quero tanto", ele sussurrou: "Deixe-me te amar". Eu não consegui responder quando ele pegou meu lóbulo entre os lábios e mordiscou suavemente, ele o soltou e seus lábios quentes e suaves beijaram meu pescoço, sua língua lambeu minha pele depois de cada beijo, deixando-me estremecendo quando o ar frio atingia o local onde sua língua quente tinha estado.

Ele colocou a mão na minha barriga e arrastou os perfeitos e longos dedos para trás e para frente em um ritmo dolorosamente lento até que eu não aguentava mais. "Edward, toque-me, por favor", eu implorei.

Sua boca viajou mais abaixo enquanto ele espalhava suaves beijos ao longo do meu peito até que ele encontrou a curva do meu seio direito. "Você é tão linda, Bella", ele lentamente circulou meu mamilo direito com a língua. Eu arqueei minhas costas instintivamente. Eu precisava dele, eu precisava de seu toque. Sua boca de repente me apertou com força e eu gritei em êxtase quando ele lambeu e chupou minha pele sensível. Eu esfreguei minhas coxas para me dar algum atrito muito necessário... Não passou despercebido: "Tenha paciência, meu amor", disse ele. "Eu vou fazer você se sentir muito bem." Eu gemi em resposta, antes de ele atacar o meu peito novamente. Ele colocou as mãos nas minhas coxas, e muito lentamente as trouxe até meus quadris. "Ela precisa ir Bella... AGORA" ele rosnou, antes de envolver suas mãos em torno da minha calcinha de rendas delicadas e rasgá-la do meu corpo.

Acordei com um sobressalto, ofegante, eu nunca tinha tido um sonho erótico assim antes. Era quase real. Eu precisava de um banho, eu estava encharcada. Eu não acho que eu já estive molhada assim, mesmo durante o sexo. Eu sabia que achava Edward Cullen atraente, mas o homem era um idiota. Ele sequer falava comigo, mais, ele já tinha uma namorada impressionante... com seios falsos! Ele também olhava para mim como se eu fosse algo que ele havia pisado.

Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo. Edward Cullen não era bom o suficiente para MIM! E se ele queria um tratamento frio, isso era exatamente o que ele ia conseguir!

Eu joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e fui para o banheiro para um banho tão necessário. Josh ainda estava dormindo então eu tinha tempo... Talvez, eu pudesse passar um pouco de tempo com Roger primeiro...

O fim de semana passou relativamente tranquilo. O tempo estava bom no domingo, então eu saí com Josh e nós nos encontramos no parque com Alice, Rose, Angela e Ben.

Angela estava de folga, e foi adorável todos nós sentarmos e conversarmos uns com os outros. Ela me disse que teria uma noite de sábado de folga dentro de duas semanas e poderia ficar com Josh. Eu estava em êxtase, isso significava que eu poderia ir para a cidade com Alice e Rose. Fazia muito tempo que eu não saía a noite, por isso era algo para realmente ansiar. Alice havia encontrado Jasper no dia anterior, e as coisas estavam realmente bem entre os dois. Ela ainda estava um pouco preocupada porque ele ainda tinha que convidá-la para sair em um encontro adequado, mas eu lhe disse para ter paciência, que ele podia apenas ser tímido e precisar de um pouco de tempo. Rose era apenas a típica Rose. Ela nos disse que tinha saído com um cara que ela conhecera na academia. Aparentemente, não havia química entre eles, de modo que ela não iria vê-lo novamente. Nós conversamos e rimos durante toda a tarde e, no momento de irmos embora, tínhamos todos concordado em nos encontrar mais vezes no futuro.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber a segunda-feira havia chegado mais uma vez. Eu estava sentada na minha mesa quando o telefone tocou. "Isabella Swan falando."

"Bella, oi, é Jake."

"Oh, Deus, Jake, como você está?" Eu quase gritei ao telefone. Jake era irmão de Angela, éramos todos tão próximos quando crianças, mas Jake se afastou quando conheceu seu namorado Sam, há três anos. Eles viviam juntos na Califórnia, onde ele montou seu próprio estúdio de fotografia.

"Eu estou realmente bem, Bells, eu só estou ligando para dizer que vou voltar para casa para uma visita em duas semanas. Você gostaria de me encontrar?"

"Oh, Jake, eu adoraria. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta," eu disse a ele e era verdade.

"Eu também senti a sua falta, Bells".

Nós conversamos rapidamente nos atualizando com a vida um do outro.

"Escute, eu tenho que ir me arrumar para o meu próximo compromisso. Eu te ligo quando estiver em Seattle", ele me disse. "Dê a Josh um grande abraço de seu tio Jakey".

"Eu vou, Jake, eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Bells, te vejo em breve."

O telefonema foi curto, doce e direto ao ponto. Era apenas a maneira que Jake sempre foi, e eu o amava por isso. Eu estava realmente ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Josh tinha apenas dois meses quando Jake o viu pela última vez, ele iria se surpreender com o quanto ele cresceu.

Na terça-feira, Shelly estava de volta ao trabalho, eu realmente senti a falta dela. James tinha tido a ideia de juntarmos um dinheiro enquanto ela estava fora para comprarmos em um lindo buquê de flores. Lírios cor de rosa eram suas flores favoritas, por isso, tivemos a certeza de que eles fossem incluídos. Mais tarde naquela manhã, estava sentada na minha mesa carregando arquivos no computador para Mike enviar para Carlisle quando as luzes piscaram e a energia acabou. Droga, Carlisle realmente precisava desses relatórios dentro da próxima hora. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era levar a papelada lá em cima para que ele lesse.

Juntei os papéis e tirei os sapatos. Não havia nenhuma maneira na terra de eu enfrentar a tarefa de subir e descer dois lances de escada no escuro usando saltos de dez centímetros!

Eu cheguei ao 17º andar e fui direto para o escritório de Irina. Ela estava sentada, segurando uma bebida gelada na mão, enquanto seus pés estavam preguiçosamente descansando em sua mesa me fazendo rir ao vê-la.

"Eu poderia muito bem estar fazendo o mesmo", eu disse a ela com uma risada. Ela fez um gesto com as mãos para eu ir direto ao escritório de Carlisle uma vez eu mostrei-lhe a papelada.

Bati na porta duas vezes e esperei. Carlisle abriu a porta quase que instantaneamente com um sorriso e me chamou para dentro. "Eu trouxe isso", indicando os arquivos que tinha em meus braços.

"Ah, obrigado, Bella, boa ideia. Eu estava preocupado achando que não os receberia".

Eu sorri para ele e me virei para sair quando notei Edward sentado no sofá, folheando uma revista. Ele olhou para mim e corei instantaneamente, lembrando do meu sonho na noite de sexta. Ele deve ter notado que algo estava errado devido a minha coloração beterraba. Ele simplesmente franziu a testa e enfiou a cara de volta em sua revista.

Eu considerei dizer olá para ele, mas decidi não me preocupar. Se ele não estava disposto a fazer o esforço, então nem eu.

sorri novamente para Carlisle e me virei para ir embora quando ele me chamou de volta. "Na verdade, Bella, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você. Por favor, sente-se". Ele apontou para o sofá. Eu me sentei na borda com cautela. Edward olhou para mim e se arrastou tão longe quanto podia e ficou no canto do sofá, antes de pegar sua revista de volta e fingir ler... ABERRAÇÃO!

"Estou certo em pensar que Shelly Cope voltou ao trabalho?" Carlisle perguntou.

"É isso mesmo", sorri. "Ela voltou hoje. Ela parece e se sente muito melhor."

"É uma boa notícia", diz ele, parecendo estar profundamente concentrado em seus pensamentos.

Alguns momentos se passaram e Carlisle ainda não tinha falado uma palavra, e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. "Hum, há algum problema em que eu possa ajudá-lo?" Perguntei timidamente.

"Na verdade, Bella, sim, eu acho que há. Estou certo em pensar que você foi assistente pessoal de um diretor antes?"

"OH, INFERNO, NÃO!" Edward gritou saltando para ficar de pé.

"Edward, sente-se," Carlisle ordenou. Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro tendo algum tipo de conversa silenciosa antes de Edward respirar fundo e voltar ao seu lugar mais uma vez. "Agora", Carlisle disse, "onde estávamos, antes de sermos tão rudemente interrompidos? Ah, sim, a experiência anterior".

"Err, eu ocupei o cargo de assistente pessoal do diretor da Ludlam and Associates por dois anos", disse hesitante. Eu não tinha certeza de onde tudo isso estava indo, mas o que eu sabia era que eu estava começando a me sentir como um cordeiro indo para o matadouro.

"Excelente", Carlisle disse esfregando as mãos. "Nós precisamos que você se transfira para cá por um tempo. Infelizmente, Jessica teve uma queda feia na noite passada e quebrou a perna. Ela teve que fazer uma operação nesta manhã para colocar pinos."

Eu estremeci apenas com o pensamento.

"Ela vai ficar no hospital por cerca de quatro semanas, mais o tempo que ela precisar para se recuperar em casa. Shelly Cope pode fazer o seu papel no departamento de Marketing por um tempo até encontrarmos um substituto temporário."

"Ok, tudo bem", eu sorri alegremente.

"Bom", ele riu. "Conheça o seu novo chefe", ele disse apontando para Edward.

"Oh, não, você tem que estar brincando comigo", eu murmurei para mim mesma, antes de olhar para cima para encontrar mais uma vez Edward me encarando. Ele parecia positivamente furioso, e as veias do pescoço dele pareciam prontas para explodir. Isso não vai ser bonito!

Eu acho que um de nós precisava ser adulto a respeito dessa situação e, obviamente, esse alguém não era Edward, então me levantei e respirei fundo, "Ok, Edward, que tal você me mostrar ao redor e me dizer o que você espera de mim?"

Ele continuou a olhar para mim antes de ficar de pé e caminhar através da porta. Eu olhei para Carlisle, que apenas deu de ombros e riu enquanto eu erguia as minhas sobrancelhas para ele antes de seguir Edward até seu próprio escritório.

Edward já estava sentado atrás de sua mesa quando eu entrei. Eu me sentei sem a permissão dele e dei uma rápida olhada ao redor. O escritório dele era muito confortável e acolhedor, com a principal característica de ter três janelas do chão ao teto que cobriam a parede dos fundos inteira. Elas ofereciam uma maravilhosa vista da cidade. As três paredes restantes eram pintadas de cor de vinho escuro sobre as quais haviam várias pinturas penduradas. À direita de sua mesa havia uma grande área de estar que abrigava dois sofás de couro preto, um de frente para o outro com uma mesa de café de vidro elegante entre eles, e para a esquerda, havia uma porta que eu só poderia presumir levava a um banheiro privativo.

Nós nos sentamos em um silêncio desconfortável pelo que pareceu horas, mas, na realidade, foi provavelmente apenas uma questão de segundos. Edward limpou a garganta e olhei para ele. Ele se inclinou para a frente em sua cadeira e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Olha, Bella, eu sei que não tivemos o melhor dos começos, mas parece que vamos trabalhar juntos por um tempo considerável. Acho que talvez seria benéfico para ambos sermos pelo menos civis um com o outro", disse ele, esperando a minha reação.

Se ele queria uma reação, então isso era exatamente o que ele iria receber.

"Edward, não sei exatamente qual é o seu problema comigo, mas deixe-me dizer-lhe algumas verdades", eu disse, enquanto me sentava ereta em minha cadeira em busca de confiança extra. "Eu não tenho nem nunca tive um problema com você. Desde a primeira vez que você falou comigo na sala de conferências, você tem sido ignorante, indiferente e rude, e as coisas só têm ficado piores desde então. Que eu saiba, nunca lhe dei nenhuma razão para me odiar, e ainda assim você continuou com esse comportamento até o dia de hoje. Sei que temos que trabalhar juntos e que nenhum de nós teria feito isso se nos fosse dada uma escolha... No entanto, precisamos fazer o melhor de uma situação ruim, então eu concordo que sim, podemos pelo menos tentar sermos civis um com o outro".

Edward se recostou na cadeira e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. "Você acha que eu odeio você?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu sei que você odeia. Eu só não entendo a razão," eu poderia ter olhado para qualquer lugar, mas olhei diretamente para ele.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor, antes de Edward finalmente falar: "Volte para o departamento de Marketing e arrume as suas coisas, Bella, você sem dúvida vai querer trazê-las para cá com você."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão, me levantei e comecei a caminhar em direção à porta.

"Bella," Edward me chamou e eu me virei para ele. "Onde estão os seus sapatos?"

Carlisle deve ter avisado Mike sobre a minha transferência temporária já que ele e Shelly estavam esperando por mim quando cheguei de volta ao 15º andar. Felizmente, a energia havia voltado cerca de cinco minutos atrás, então eu peguei o elevador ao invés de tomar a escada.

Depois de um breve encontro com o Mike, eu mostrei a Shelly o básico e recolhi as minhas coisas. Eu não tinha muito, várias fotografias, alguns dos brinquedos de Josh que eu tinha deixado aqui apenas no caso de ele vir me visitar novamente, meu celular, bolsa, e o meu auto-imposto pote do palavrão, que agora continha uma quantidade considerável de dinheiro. Coloquei tudo em uma caixa de papelão e dei adeus a todos enquanto saía. Não era como se eu estivesse os deixando, eu só estava me mudando para dois andares de distância de forma temporária, afinal.

Uma vez que eu estava de volta ao 17º andar, encontrei Edward sentado em sua mesa esperando por mim.

"Um, onde devo colocar isso?" indicando a caixa em meus braços.

"Aqui, deixe-me levá-la para você", ele disse enquanto levantava e pegava a caixa. "Siga-me, eu vou te mostrar o seu escritório", ele disse enquanto liderava o caminho.

Meu escritório era quase idêntico ao meu antigo, exceto que as paredes eram pintadas de bordô escuro, sem dúvida, para combinar com o de Edward. Ele colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e eu comecei a desempacotar. Ele sorriu quando viu o pote do palavrão. "Isso parece acontecer muito."

"Hum, sim, eu estou tentando parar. Eu não quero que a primeira frase de Josh seja um fluxo de palavrões", eu respondi rindo.

"Como ele está?", perguntou ele.

"Ele está bem. É seu dia na creche hoje, ele gosta de brincar com as outras crianças", eu disse enquanto ele pegava uma foto minha com Alice, Rose e Angela.

"Estas são as suas amigas?"

"Sim, nós nos conhecemos há um longo tempo. Nós não vemos muito Ângela, agora que ela foi morar com seu namorado Ben, mas todos mantemos contato com ela", eu disse enquanto apontava Angela na fotografia .

"Elas parecem um grupo agradável", ele comentou, antes de pegar outra foto de Jake, Josh, e eu que foi tirada na última visita de Jake. Ele olhou para a foto por um tempo antes de devolvê-la à mesa.

"É melhor eu ir almoçar", ele disse. "Precisamos discutir o seu papel quando eu voltar. Por favor, venha ao meu escritório às 14:00", e com essas palavras de despedida, ele tinha ido embora.

Eu passei a minha hora do almoço no refeitório com a assistente pessoal de Emmett, Victoria. Irina ficou para trás porque era necessária em uma reunião com Carlisle. Victoria me disse tudo o que Jessica fazia para Edward. Não era nada que eu já não tivesse feito no meu emprego anterior, Ludlam and Associates. "Será que Edward sempre anda por aí como se tivesse um pau no cu?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem", eu continuei, "Ele não é a mais amigável de pessoas, não é?"

Ela parecia confusa. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Bella. Ele sempre foi bom para nós, na verdade, além de Emmett, Edward é geralmente a vida e a alma da festa", disse ela enquanto tirava o tomate de sua salada. "Talvez seja essa cadela, Lauren, ela deve estar incomodando de novo. Você sabe, Edward sempre foi um mulherengo, até que ela apareceu e fincou suas garras nele. Ela é uma peça desagradável de se conviver, mas ele deve ver algo nela para ter ficado com ela por tanto tempo. "

Eu decidi não empurrar o problema e, além disso, o que Edward fazia em seu tempo livre não era da minha conta. Eu cheguei de volta ao escritório um pouco antes das duas.

Edward já estava de volta e atrás de sua mesa quando entrei. Ele estava teclando algo em seu computador e não olhou para cima quando eu me sentei na frente dele.

"Um, você disse que queria me ver."

"Sim, me dê um minuto para terminar isso e eu estarei com você." Ele continuou massacrando furiosamente o teclado, com o rosto definido em profunda concentração. Assim que ele terminou o que estava fazendo, ele leu mais uma vez, salvou o arquivo, e desligou o computador. "Eu sinto muito por isso, Bella, eu só precisava terminar isso antes de começarmos. Eu espero não ter que lhe dar uma descrição detalhada do trabalho, não é? Afinal, você já fez isso antes e é tudo muito normal. "

"Não, Edward, eu sei muito bem o que o trabalho envolve", disse ele.

"Ótimo, apenas para que você saiba, Bella, eu não espero que você corra atrás de mim. O que quero dizer é, eu não espero que você me busque xícaras de café ou sanduíches para o almoço. A menos que você esteja buscando para si mesma, e então talvez eu gostaria de um também", ele sorriu... Ele sorriu! Temos progresso.

Eu já tinha visto Edward sorrir antes, mas nunca para mim. Deus, ele parecia bom! Todo o seu rosto se ilumina e ele tem um brilho nos seus olhos... e que olhos lindos. Eu poderia me perder naquelas piscinas cor de jade. Os olhos de Josh tinham a mesma cor, e eu podia simplesmente olhar para eles durante todo o dia.

Eu fui trazida de volta à realidade pela percepção de que Edward ainda estava falando, algo a respeito de horas extras e trabalhar até tarde. Eu não estava realmente ouvindo, eu ainda estava muito ocupada olhando em seus olhos. Ele não pareceu notar que eu balancei a cabeça, concordando quando achava que eram os momentos apropriados.

O resto do dia foi melhor do que eu esperava. Eu não falei com Edward novamente depois disso. Eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Eu tinha duas propostas de negócios para digitar, confirmar quatro reuniões, e um convite de uma apresentação à noite para aceitar.

No momento em que cinco horas chegou, eu estava morta em meus pés. Terminei o meu trabalho, peguei meu casaco e fui informar Edward que eu estava saindo. Bati e abri a porta, e ele estava de costas para mim, enquanto olhava pela janela. Ele estava gritando no telefone, mas eu não conseguia ouvir o que era dito, já que no momento em que ele percebeu que eu estava lá, ele desligou o telefone.

"O que você quer, Bella?" ele perguntou com força.

"Eu estou aqui apenas para dizer-lhe que eu terminei e estou indo."

Ele sentou-se e passou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Bem, nesse caso, pode ir. Apenas dê o fora daqui. Vejo você amanhã", ele cuspiu.

Eu fiquei surpresa com a sua súbita reviravolta. Pela maior parte do dia ele tinha sido civil comigo, e agora ele estava de volta ao mesmo velho idiota de antes. Lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos quando eu me virei e saí da sala.

Eu não sei qual era o problema do cara comigo, mas se ele lançasse o seu mau humor na minha direção de novo, eu seria tentada a lançar um dos meus punhos na cara dele!

* * *

_**Seria Edward bipolar? Ele virá contar para vocês o que se passa... logo logo.**_

_**Vocês ganharam um capítulo extra por conta do aniversário da Ju Martinhão. Que tal deixar um beijo para ela em seus comentários? **_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Eu dei a Edward um amplo espaço no dia seguinte. Eu passei horas tentando descobrir exatamente o que eu tinha feito de errado, e nada me veio à mente. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que ele tinha tomado tal desgosto por mim. Por que ele me odiava tanto?

Eu estava ocupada na minha mesa quando Edward entrou no escritório mais tarde naquele dia vestindo um terno preto com uma camisa branca e gravata preta. Com sua mandíbula lambível e seu cabelo de cama, ele exalava sexo. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que, se ele usasse todo aquele charme, ele poderia ter dezenas de mulheres caindo aos seus pés. Eu poderia facilmente ser uma dessas mulheres, mas de maneira nenhuma eu poderia deixar isso acontecer.

O homem, obviamente, me odiava por razões conhecidas somente a ele. Na verdade, neste exato momento, eu mesma me odiava. O que eu estou pensando? Babando por um homem, que nem sequer se preocupa em falar comigo, nem vale à pena o meu tempo. Eu precisava me recompor e tomar um gole de realidade.

Edward tomou o assento na frente da minha mesa e colocou um saco de papel na minha frente. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei cética.

"Uma oferta de paz", ele respondeu, enquanto eu olhava para o saco. "Eu liguei para a minha mãe. Ela disse que você é grande fã de donuts... Espero que você goste deles com cobertura e açúcar de confeiteiro", ele sorriu. "Olha, Bella, sinto muito pela maneira que falei com você ontem à noite, e eu não posso me desculpar o suficiente por isso."

"Edward, eu fiz algo que te magoou?" Eu perguntei mordendo o meu lábio inconscientemente.

"Não, não. É que eu tenho muito em minha mente no momento, mas isso não é desculpa para descontar em você. Há um monte de coisas que preciso resolver, e peço desculpas novamente pela maneira que te tratei. Posso lhe assegurar que nada disso é culpa sua." Ele fez uma pausa parecendo genuinamente arrependido. "Eu não sou o homem mais paciente", ele continua com uma leve risada. "Eu também tenho uma tendência a perder as estribeiras, mas prometo me esforçar mais a partir de agora. Por favor, diga que você me perdoa, e que nós podemos tentar um novo começo?"

Ele olhou para mim com olhos suplicantes e um sorriso, e meu coração se derreteu naquele momento.

"Eu gostaria muito, Edward", eu disse com sinceridade. Ele estendeu a mão para mim. A mesma sensação familiar de calor viajou através de mim mais uma vez enquanto ele segurava a minha mão um pouco mais do que o necessário.

"Amigos?", disse ele.

"Amigos", respondi.

Ele se levantou para ir embora, endireitando seu terno "Eu estou contente que conseguimos resolver as coisas, Bella."

"Eu também," sorri para ele.

Ele estava prestes a passar através da porta quando eu o chamei de volta. "Oh, Edward", ele se virou para olhar para mim. "Obrigada pelos donuts", eu disse, enquanto dava uma mordida.

"Você não precisa agradecer, Bella", ele piscou.

O resto da semana passou sem incidentes. Edward e eu estávamos realmente nos dando muito bem e desenvolvendo uma relação de trabalho muito boa. Emmett, Carlisle, e, é claro, Esme, estavam tornando-se visitantes regulares ao meu escritório para uma conversa. Eu realmente comecei a gostar de trabalhar para Edward. Com a nossa trégua recém-encontrada, as coisas estavam correndo muito bem.

O fim de semana chegou e passou. Alice veio e estava pulando de alegria quando me disse que Jasper tinha finalmente convidado-a para sair. "OH MEU DEUS Bella", ela exagerou. "Ele simplesmente entrou no estúdio de forma aleatória e me convidou", ela quase gritou de emoção enquanto saltava no lugar. "Obviamente, eu tive que fingi pensar sobre isso... Você tem que mantê-los na expectativa, você sabe...", ela insistiu. "Ele é tão lindo, Bella. Ele é muito quieto e tímido. Basta esperar até você conhecê-lo. Eu sei que você vai amá-lo tanto quanto eu."

"OPA! Volta lá, Alice, você acabou de dizer que o ama?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Hum, sim, eu acho que eu disse", disse ela, surpreendendo até a si mesma. Seus olhos se encheram de emoção "Meu Deus, Bella, eu não sei, eu realmente o amo", ela chorou enquanto jogávamos os braços ao redor uma da outra.

Claro, Alice ir a um encontro significa uma roupa nova! Jasper não quis dizer onde iria leva-la, de modo que foram necessárias várias roupas diferentes adequadas para cada ocasião. No momento em que nossa viagem de compras havia terminado, acho que até Josh estava conspirando para amarrar a diaba pelo cabelo.

Segunda-feira logo chegou, e eu cheguei ao 17º andar com 15 minutos de sobra, então eu tirei meu casaco e me dirigi à sala de descanso para me servir um café. Eu decidi que, já que eu estava fazendo um para mim, que levaria um para Edward também. Eu bati e entrei em seu escritório, e encontrei-o e Emmett sentados no sofá, debruçados sobre a papelada que estava espalhada sobre a mesa de café.

"Ei, Bells", Emmett chamou com um aceno alegre.

"Ei, Emmett, desculpe, se eu soubesse que você estava aqui teria te trazido um também", indiquei o café antes de passá-lo para Edward.

"Bella, você me fere", disse ele, zombando e pressionando o peito, caindo para trás no sofá.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para ele. "Ok, Emmett, como é que você quer o seu café?"

"Com leite e duas colheres de açúcar", ele sorriu, mostrando todos os seus dentes, antes de eu fazer o meu caminho de volta para a máquina de café.

Quando eu voltei, eu entreguei a Emmett seu café e me sentei no sofá oposto. "Existe um problema?"

"Estamos apenas olhando o projeto Jameson," Edward me disse. "O departamento de Marketing tem feito um grande trabalho, e Jameson está feliz agora. Há apenas algumas questões que precisamos resolver antes que possamos marcá-lo como concluído.

O problema é que hoje é o prazo final. Espero que você esteja preparada para trabalhar durante o almoço?", Ele perguntou antes de tomar um gole de café.

"Sim, tudo bem. Vou telefonar para o refeitório e pedir a alguém para preparar o almoço para nós. Mais tarde eu passo lá e pego. O que você gostaria?"

"Lasanha, duas porções de batata frita, salada e uma coca diet... Eu tenho que cuidar do corpo", Emmett disse enquanto acariciava seu estômago.

"Você nem mesmo vai trabalhar durante o almoço," Edward disse a ele.

"Não, mas isso irá me salvar de ter que esperar na fila", Emmett respondeu sem nenhuma expressão enquanto nós dois rolávamos os olhos para ele.

"Hum, eu vou querer um sanduíche de atum e maionese, uma salada e um Dr. Pepper" Edward disse. "Oh, e um pacote de Hersey's kisses de chocolate ao leite, um pacote de M&M's de manteiga de amendoim, e uma barra de Scrumdiddlyumptious Wonka*", ele parecia tímido ao terminar o pedido.

_*Barra de chocolate cujo nome foi inspirado no filme A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate._

"Sério, Edward?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para baixo e simplesmente balançou a cabeça de vergonha.

"Ok, eu vou ligar lá para baixo. Devo lhe marcar uma consulta com o dentista enquanto eu estou no telefone?" Eu brinquei.

Ele olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso de molhar a calcinha, e eu não consegui evitar as piruetas no meu estômago e a maneira com que o meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou com apenas um olhar... Deus, esse homem era bonito.

Ele piscou para mim e sorriu. "Não, está tudo bem, Bella, eu já tenho uma consulta na próxima semana."

Naquele momento eu achei que precisava trocar a calcinha. Ela estava úmida. Ninguém jamais teve um efeito sobre mim assim antes. Eu fui para o banheiro me 'limpar'.

_Nota: Tenha sempre uma calcinha na gaveta da mesa_!

Nós trabalhamos em nossos escritórios pelo resto da manhã. Foi melhor, eu não conseguia controlar os meus sentimentos quando estava perto de Edward. Eu estava apenas grata por ele não ter percebido o fato de que eu viro geléia cada vez que olho nos olhos dele ou quando ele sorri para mim. Seria muito constrangedor se ele soubesse. Não só ele tinha uma namorada, mas meus sentimentos não seriam correspondidos.

Pela hora do almoço eu estou morrendo de fome. Desci até o refeitório para pegar a nossa comida e voltei para o escritório de Edward. Quando eu entrei, ele estava sentado em sua mesa debruçado sobre uma dúzia de papéis e arquivos espalhados aleatoriamente ao redor. O paletó estava pendurado no encosto da cadeira e as mangas da camisa branca enroladas até os antebraços. A gravata de seda verde que combinava com o verde de seus olhos estava solta no pescoço, e os dois primeiros botões da camisa desfeitos. A visão dele é suficiente para tirar o fôlego.

"Eu trouxe o almoço" eu balbuciei nervosamente.

"Ótimo, eu estou morrendo de fome também. Aqui, sente-se", ele disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira em volta da mesa de modo que eu estivesse sentada ao lado dele.

Eu me sentei e lhe entreguei o almoço. Ele não perdeu tempo cavando diretamente em seu sanduíche. "Mmm", ele murmurou de forma apreciativa com a boca cheia.

"Bom?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu enquanto eu pegava o meu sanduíche simples de salada com pão integral.

"Você come comida de coelho", ele riu apontando para o meu sanduíche.

"Hei, não fale do meu sanduíche, além do mais, eu tenho que cuidar do meu peso. Você sabe quanto tempo demorei para recuperar a minha forma depois de ter Josh?" De brincadeira empurrei seu ombro.

Não escapou do meu conhecimento que seus olhos rapidamente digitalizaram o meu corpo enquanto ele erguia o seu Dr. Pepper e tomava um grande gole. Eu senti as minhas bochechas esquentando, e decidi mudar de assunto. "Umm, então como é que tudo está indo?" Eu perguntei apontando para os papéis sobre a mesa.

"Ótimo", ele disse enquanto nós dois nos inclinávamos para frente para olhar os arquivos. "Eu destaquei todas as alterações que precisam ser feitas e as enumerei."

Eu concordei com a cabeça em compreensão.

"Agora, nesta folha", ele disse virando-a e colocando na minha frente. "Eu tenho cada correção escrita com o número correspondente do lado fora dela. Será preciso reescrever tudo, certificando-se de que todas as alterações estejam corretamente no lugar. E depois você precisa fazer o upload para o arquivo Jameson, marcá-lo como fechado e enviar a eles até as quatro horas. Esse é o prazo."

"Bem, é melhor eu começar a trabalhar, então", eu disse, já recolhendo os arquivos. Edward tentou me ajudar e seus dedos acidentalmente roçaram nos meus quando nós dois tentamos pegar os mesmos papéis. Eu não consegui evitar que a minha respiração acelerasse com a sensação de sua pele contra a minha. Eu sorri para ele e corei enquanto levava os arquivos de volta para o meu escritório.

Eu terminei às três e meia, com apenas trinta minutos de sobra. Rapidamente enviei um e-mail para Edward com todas as alterações que fiz e, depois de dez minutos, ele respondeu, e me disse para ir em frente e marcá-lo como fechado e enviá-lo para Jameson. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio.

Tinha sido um dia difícil. Eu precisava de uma bebida, eu não tive uma durante o almoço, então me servi um café e peguei um para Edward enquanto estava lá. Ambas as minhas mãos estavam cheias, então ao invés de bater, eu me curvei ligeiramente e empurrei a maçaneta de sua porta para baixo com o cotovelo, de modo que ela se abriu apenas para eu encontrar Edward sentado em sua cadeira com Lauren montada em seu colo. Ele tinha as mãos colocadas sobre os quadris dela, enquanto as mãos dela estavam torcidas em seu cabelo e sua língua enfiada na garganta dele.

Eu me senti fisicamente doente quando Edward se virou e olhou para mim. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi murmurar minhas desculpas antes de me virar e fugir de volta para o meu escritório. Colocando ambas as bebidas na minha mesa, peguei o meu casaco, e encerrei o dia. Eu estava esmagada. Como eu poderia sentir algo tão forte pelo meu chefe? Eu era uma boba. Edward nunca poderia sentir algo por alguém como eu. Eu senti as lágrimas em meus olhos e, antes que percebesse, elas estavam rolando pelo meu rosto enquanto eu acenava para um taxi para voltar para casa para o meu homenzinho.

* * *

**Beijos e até terça!**

**Nai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quem quer saber o que se passa na cabecinha do nosso chefinho? **

* * *

**Edward POV**

(Beta – AnnaP)

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Eu gritei para Lauren enquanto a empurrava para longe.

"Oh, vamos lá, Edward, o que há de errado com você? Você não me toca há semanas", ela reclamou.

"Acabou, Lauren, eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu já lhe disse uma dúzia de vezes, e ainda assim você não está me escutando", eu disse a ela exasperado enquanto corria minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu estava furioso. Quando ela finalmente iria aceitar?

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, Edward, que você me quer. Uma vez que colocarmos o pequeno Eddie para brincar, você vai esquecer que sequer disse isso." Ela disse fazendo beicinho, enquanto caía de joelhos e se arrastava até mim. Ela empurrou os seios de plástico excessivamente grandes e lambeu os lábios.

Suas mãos correram sedutoramente para cima e para baixo nas minhas coxas e, instintivamente, as coisas começaram a se mexer logo abaixo. Eu precisava de um alívio, tinham sido semanas e eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu poderia me segurar.

Eu a senti desabotoar minha calça e puxar o zíper. Enquanto ela passava as mãos lentamente ao longo do meu comprimento me dando o atrito muito necessário, eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e gostei da sensação. Deus fazia tanto tempo. "Eu te amo muito, baby", ela disse, enquanto suas mãos tentaram me libertar da minha cueca boxer.

Foi então que algo estalou dentro de mim. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu empurrei com força as mãos dela. "Pegue seu casaco e dê o fora do meu escritório", eu disse enojado enquanto tentava reajustar as minhas calças.

"Tudo bem, se essa é a maneira que você quer jogar, Edward", ela cuspiu de volta. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que você estará de volta em poucos dias. Você sempre volta." Ela recolheu o casaco e saiu do escritório, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Lauren e eu estivemos juntos por cerca de seis meses. Ela era boa o suficiente, às vezes, mas não era nada sério da minha parte. Ela disse que me amava, muitas vezes, e mesmo que eu não a amasse, eu costumo dizer "Eu também" só para manter a paz. Foi errado da minha parte, mas eu achei que acabaríamos apenas nos cansando um do outro e seguiríamos nossos caminhos separados. Ela não era nada mais do que uma transa rápida, e agora eu queria me livrar dela. Parecia que seria mais fácil dizer do que fazer... Sim, eu sou um canalha... Eu não estava arrependido.

Eu sempre fui um pouco mulherengo, do tipo 'ame-as e deixe-as'. Conhecer, levar para casa, foder, bla bla bla... Isso foi até Las Vegas, onde eu estive cerca de dezoito meses atrás, com Emmett e Jasper.

Eu não vou mentir. Eu me diverti, com muita bebida e algumas mulheres. Isso foi até uma noite quando Jasper ganhou muito dinheiro nos caça-níqueis. Nós nos encontramos com um grupo de meninas que nos ajudaram a comemorar. Nós já estávamos bêbados por termos ido de bar em bar a noite toda. Eu realmente não me lembro de muita coisa, exceto daquela menina. Ela teve um efeito sobre mim como ninguém nunca teve antes.

Fomos para o clube no hotel, rindo e esfregando nossos corpos juntos enquanto dançávamos. Nós nos beijamos, nos tocamos, e antes que eu percebesse, estávamos no meu quarto. Lembro-me de olhar em seus olhos cor de chocolate quando entrei nela, e lembro de me sentir como se eu nunca quisesse estar com mais ninguém enquanto vivesse.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com uma ressaca e uma cama vazia. Ela havia me deixado. Eu não conseguia me lembrar o nome dela. Eu não conseguia nem me lembrar de como ela era, a não ser do olhar em seus olhos enquanto eu a fazia minha. Eu me senti perdido. Sempre tratei as mulheres tão mal, e ainda assim eu queria tanto essa completa estranha...

Jurei lá e naquele momento que, quando eu chegasse em casa eu iria tentar tratar melhor as mulheres... Caramba, eu mesmo tentei com Lauren por seis longos meses, mas eu realmente não aguentava mais ela. Ela tinha que ir. Embora eu suponha que lhe devia um pedido de desculpas pela maneira que eu acabei de falar com ela.

Mas agora, a única coisa em minha mente era Bella. Eu a vi quando a porta abriu e ela testemunhou Lauren no meu colo enquanto enfiava a língua na minha garganta.

O rosto de Bella era uma mistura de choque e constrangimento. Ela saiu rapidamente antes que eu tivesse a chance de reagir. Eu esperava que ela estivesse bem. Eu odiaria pensar que ela estava chateada com o que tinha visto, ou pelo menos o que ela pensava que tinha visto. Não era como se algum de nós estivesse nu ou qualquer outra coisa, de modo que estava tudo bem, não estava?

Eu iria lhe enviar algumas flores e esperar que isso encerrasse a questão.

Será que ela me perdoaria? Não era uma coisa muito profissional para se fazer no escritório, mais eu a tinha tratado terrivelmente nas últimas semanas.

_Bella. _A primeira vez que eu a vi foi no elevador. Ela usava um vestido cinza de lã que se agarrava a suas curvas e o par mais surpreendente de sapatos de salto. A minha vontade era de pegá-la ali mesmo contra a parede. O sentimento daqueles saltos cavando na minha bunda enquanto eu socava nela teria sido o céu. Eu sorri para ela quando a peguei me olhando no reflexo das portas do elevador. Ela era tão linda. Sua pele de porcelana ficou vermelho-beterraba quando ela percebeu que eu havia notado que o que ela estava fazendo. Chegamos ao andar dela e eu não pude deixar de rir quando ela e seu rubor se afastaram.

Eu a vi novamente, durante uma reunião na sala de conferências. Ela corou e eu sorri para ela enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo. Ela me tirou o fôlego, diante de mim com seu cabelo preso novamente, mostrando a pele delicada de seu pescoço. Ela usava um par de calças justas combinado com seus sapatos de salto, que faziam suas pernas perecer ter um milhão de quilômetros de comprimento. Sua blusa era de uma bela cor de marfim que pendia solta e ainda acentuava seus seios perfeitamente cheios e arredondados. Ela era uma visão.

Quando eu apertei a mão dela, uma sensação de estar em casa correu por todo o meu corpo. Eu soube então e ali que eu a queria. Ou devo dizer, eu queria transar com ela!

Isso foi até que eu percebi que ela tinha um filho, e se ela tinha um filho, então ela tinha que ter um marido ou um namorado.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, eu olhei para o dedo da aliança e percebi que não havia nada, ela não era casada. Mas, ainda assim, ela, obviamente, não era solteira e eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou destruidor de lares.

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê, mas tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não gostei nem um pouco quando ela riu com o meu irmão. Eu podia sentir o meu queixo ficar tenso e minha raiva travar, e eu não conseguia ficar perto dela depois disso. Eu a queria tanto e sabia que isso nunca poderia acontecer.

Eu conheci seu filho poucos dias depois. Ele tinha olhos verdes e uma coloração de cabelo parecida com a minha, com as pernas rechonchudas e um sorriso matador. Ele era lindo, assim como sua mãe. Meu coração se derreteu quando ele engatinhou até mim e se levantou. Agarrei seus quadris para firmá-lo. Ele estava brincando com o meu conjunto de trem que minha mãe tinha trazido. Ele parecia amá-lo, e todos nós rimos observando o meu pai e Emmett fazendo os seus "Piuí-Piuí, e Tic Tac".

Eu acho que me apaixonei pela sua risada naquele dia. Eu acho que todos nós nos apaixonamos. Eu nunca tive muita interação com crianças, e muito menos com bebês, mas com o filho de Bella eu me senti à vontade. Eu só desejaria poder me sentir assim em torno de sua mãe. Eu a ignorei quando se sentou no sofá com a minha mãe.

Eu sabia que a minha mãe não era estúpida, e acho que ela secretamente percebeu que eu achava Bella atraente. Ela só teve a decência de não tocar no assunto comigo.

Eu não estava feliz quando o meu pai deu a Bella o cargo temporário como minha Assistente Pessoal. Eu não conseguia passar dois minutos em torno da mulher, sem me foder, de alguma forma, e agora ele queria ela diretamente sob mim... Para ser justo, eu queria ela diretamente sob mim também, mas por razões completamente diferentes.

Tentamos evitar um ao outro tanto quanto possível, mas era inútil. Tivemos algumas brigas, mas Bella realmente poderia atacar tão bem quanto recebia e acabou me colocando no lugar... ela era tão mal-humorada... Isso só fez com que eu quisesse beijá-la ainda mais.

Eventualmente, eu não tive escolha a não ser tentar fazer um esforço. Eu realmente desejei ter feito isso antes. Por que eu tinha sido tão horrível com ela? Uma vez que dei a ela uma chance, nós começamos a nos dar muito bem. Realmente me doeu quando ela disse que pensou que eu a odiava... Se ela soubesse a verdade!

Uma vez que tínhamos feito uma trégua, ou melhor, uma vez que eu tinha puxado a cabeça para fora da minha bunda, realmente foi um prazer trabalhar com ela, e tínhamos começado a desenvolver uma grande amizade. Eu gostava de sua companhia e, ocasionalmente, a procurava sob o pretexto de trabalho apenas para que eu pudesse passar um tempo com ela... Eu queria passar todo o meu tempo com ela.

Eu arrumei a bagunça na minha mesa, peguei meu casaco e fui até o escritório de Bella. Notei duas xícaras de café frio sobre a mesa enquanto caminhava em volta dela, até me sentar e pegar suas fotos que ela orgulhosamente tinha em exposição.

Eu vi uma foto dela e alguns amigos, ela também tinha uma de seu filho dormindo agarrado a seu ursinho de pelúcia, ele parecia adorável. Peguei a que eu temia olhar no meio de todas elas, mas senti a necessidade de fazê-lo. Era de Bella, seu filho, e um homem que era, provavelmente, o pai. Ela parecia tão impressionante, seu sorriso iluminava todo o seu rosto enquanto ela segurava o muito pequeno bebê em seus braços. Atrás dela estava seu namorado, que tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Bella e a outra mão apoiada sobre o bebê em seus braços, seu queixo estava descansando em seu ombro e ele estava sorrindo com orgulho, o olhar em seus olhos era de amor.

Coloquei a foto de volta onde pertencia, me sentei e esfreguei as mãos sobre o meu rosto várias vezes. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu tive tantas mulheres que eu nunca quis... e agora eu não queria nada mais do que uma mulher que eu nunca poderia ter.

* * *

_**Garanto que todo mundo quer dar colinho para ele agora não é? u.u**_

_**Gente, eu tenho recebido tantos alertas de novas seguidores, muita gente colocando as minhas fics entre suas favoritas... isso é o máximo. Obrigada!**_

_**Obrigada também pelos comentários, vocês são f*! (fofos) rsrs.**_

_**Ps: Eu gostaria muito de saber se tem algum menino lendo as minhas fics, porque às vezes falo com vocês como se fossem todas meninas e pode ser que algum cavalheiro se sinta ofendido. ;)**_

_**Chega, estou faladeira hoje!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Senhoras e senhores, Jacob Black está na área... u.u**

**Capítulo 10**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Quando eu cheguei em casa, Josh e Leah estavam longe de serem vistos. Então eu me lembrei que era porque saí do escritório mais cedo, e eles ainda estavam na creche comunitária. Pela primeira vez eu estava grata por ter o apartamento para mim. Enxuguei as lágrimas dos meus olhos, peguei o meu celular da bolsa e comecei a passar pela minha lista de contatos até que encontrei o número do trabalho de Rose. Apertei o botão de chamada.

"Olá, **você quebra eu conserto**. Rose falando." Normalmente eu ria quando a ouvia atender ao telefone assim.

"Rose, é Bella," Eu funguei. Ela deve ter percebido apenas pelo meu tom que algo estava errado.

"Bella, o que está errado? Por que você está chorando?" ela perguntou preocupada.

"Hum, eu apenas fui realmente estúpida, Rose, nem sei por que estou chorando" Funguei novamente. "Existe alguma chance de que você possa passar por aqui mais tarde? Eu realmente queria alguém para conversar, e eu não quero ligar para Alice. Ela ainda está zumbindo sobre seu encontro com Jasper e eu não quero tirá-la do seu estado de espírito."

"É claro que eu posso, você precisa de mim agora? Não estou muito ocupada e os caras aqui podem lidar com tudo."

"Não, Rose, honestamente, não é nada que não possa esperar", eu disse a ela com sinceridade. "Basta vir mais tarde. Vou fazer o jantar e podemos ter uma conversa depois que eu colocar Josh na cama."

"Isso soa muito bem. Estarei aí em torno de sete e meia ok?"

"Isso é perfeito. Obrigada, Rose, eu te vejo mais tarde." Eu desliguei e fui para o banheiro lavar meu rosto. Olhei no espelho, meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e minhas bochechas estavam cheias de lágrimas. Eu rapidamente joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto e sequei suavemente.

Rose bateu na porta um pouco depois das sete e meia. Eu tinha me recomposto até então e percebi que estava sendo patética. "Vamos lá, entre, estou prestes a servir o jantar", eu disse alegremente.

"Bem, esta é uma reviravolta. Eu pensei que você estivesse prestes a se jogar do telhado pela maneira como você soou no telefone", disse ela, lançando seu longo cabelo loiro por cima do ombro.

"Oh, você me conhece, Rose, eu sempre gosto de um pouco de drama. Eu tive um choque isso é tudo. Não era nada sério."

"Sinto cheiro de merda!" Rose nunca foi de escolher suas palavras.

"Olha, tudo o que aconteceu foi que eu peguei Edward e sua namorada de amassos. Eu fiquei chocada, isso é tudo. Eu não estava esperando por isso. Eu me assustei, cheguei em casa e te liguei. Fim da história." Ok, eu estava fazendo de conta que não era nada porque me sentia uma idiota, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

"Edward, tipo o seu chefe Edward?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, nós começamos a nos dar muito bem ultimamente. Eu só não esperava entrar e encontrar sua namorada montando a virilha dele, isso é tudo."

Eu dei a Rose um par de fortes bofetadas nas costas quando ela se engasgou com a água.

"Não, sério, ela estava montando-o?"

Eu balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar da imagem mental. "Bem, eu não estou realmente certa do que estava acontecendo. Eu não fiquei tempo suficiente para descobrir."

"Bella, por que te incomoda tanto ver o seu patrão com a sua namorada?"

"Oh, merda, eu não sei", eu me mantive ocupada servindo os nossos bifes. "Acho que eu meio que tenho uma queda por ele."

"Você tem uma queda por ele? Bella, isso é ótimo. Bem, mais ou menos, quero dizer, ele tem uma namorada, obviamente, mas nós estávamos meio que pensando que você tinha desistido de sexo desde que teve Josh. Você nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em qualquer um desde aquele homem misterioso em Las Vegas", disse ela, enquanto fazia um monte de salada em seu prato.

"Nós?" Eu perguntei. "Você está me dizendo que estavam todas sentadas discutindo a minha falta de uma vida sexual? Nossa, Rose, isso me faz sentir muito bem."

"Oh, Bella, não foi assim. Estávamos preocupadas, isso é tudo. Vamos lá, dezoito meses é muito tempo. Nós estávamos preocupadas que o seu buraco pudesse cicatrizar. Nós todas sabemos que você tem Roger, mas temos que concordar, ele não pode ser considerado um substituto."

"Iremos realmente discutir isso?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Obviamente, o que mais há para discutir?" ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha em troca.

Nós olhamos para o outro lado da mesa por muito tempo antes de as duas caírem na gargalhada.

"Então, você gosta de Edward?" ela finalmente disse.

"Sim, eu gostei dele desde o momento em que o vi, mas ele era muito estranho. Acho que ele me odiava em primeiro lugar, embora eu realmente não saiba o porquê. Ele me evitava e quando me via, fazia questão de nem me reconhecer, muito menos falar comigo. Foi só quando fui trabalhar para ele que ele começou a fazer um esforço. Desde então, temos nos dado muito bem. "

Rose engoliu um bocado de carne. "Ele está sério com a namorada?"

"Sim, tanto quanto eu sei. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo eles estão juntos, mas eu a vi com ele um par de vezes e eles pareciam próximos. Muito perto se esta tarde é qualquer coisa a se considerar", eu ri.

Eu já estava começando a ver o quão ridícula toda esta situação era.

"Bem, talvez nós devamos descobrir. Devemos colocar Alice nisso. Você não disse que Edward era irmão de Jasper?"

"Não adianta ir lá, Rose," eu avisei. "Deixe Alice fora disso. Não há nenhuma maneira de eu fazê-la começar a interrogar Jasper por informações. Eu nem conheço o cara, mas não seria certo eu infligir esse tipo de coisa nele. Alice é suficiente para aturar durante o melhor dos tempos, sem ela interrogá-lo como parte do Projeto Edward!"

"Vamos ver", disse ela, enquanto terminava sua refeição. Eu só olhei para ela. Não adiantava ir contra Rose, ela sempre fazia as coisas à sua própria maneira.

Mandei-a embora um pouco depois das onze. Eu verifiquei Josh, tomei banho, verifiquei Josh novamente e fui para a cama. Eu estava exausta e tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para enfrentar Edward.

Cheguei ao escritório às oito e meia, percebi que era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de correr do jeito que fiz. Eu tinha decidido que iria pedir desculpas por minhas ações e tentar ficar indiferente sobre toda a situação.

Pouco depois das nove horas, houve uma batida na minha porta e lá estava Edward parecendo envergonhado.

"Bella, eu não posso me desculpar o suficiente pelo que aconteceu ontem. Por favor, diga que você me perdoa."

Ele olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Edward, realmente, não há nada para perdoar," Eu me ajeitei na minha cadeira tentando parecer indiferente. "Vê-lo assim com a sua namorada não foi algo que eu estava esperando, isso é tudo. Foi minha culpa, eu estava um pouco chocada e reagi de forma exagerada."

"Bella, ela é..."

"Não, Edward, realmente. Vamos esquecer a coisa toda", eu disse a ele com um sorriso.

"Você tem certeza? Apenas..."

"Sim, Edward, eu tenho certeza."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Bem, nesse caso... Eu te trouxe isso... como uma bandeira branca", ele recuou pela porta brevemente antes de retornar. Ele segurava em suas mãos o mais belo arranjo de flores, cheio de rosas brancas exuberantes, um mix de roxo, e delicadas flores de lavanda. Elas estavam em um belo vaso de vidro transparente com uma fita roxa de cetim.

"Oh, Edward, você não precisa fazer isso", eu disse enquanto caminhava em volta da minha mesa para pegá-las.

Eu parei na frente dele enquanto ele segurava as flores na frente de seu peito. Estendi minha mão e senti as delicadas pétalas das rosas brancas, fechando meus olhos eu experimentei o perfume que flutuava pelo ar.

"Elas realmente são lindas, Edward. Obrigada", sorrindo eu abri meus olhos para olhar para ele.

Ele olhou para mim e engoliu em seco. "Você não tem nada que agradecer, Bella", ele disse em voz baixa antes de me entregar o arranjo. Nossos olhos estavam colados, e eu senti um momento de intimidade antes de Edward se virar e ir embora, de volta ao seu escritório.

"Oh meu Deus, elas são adoráveis", Esme disse olhando para as flores assim que entrou no meu escritório depois do almoço.

"Sim, são de Edward", eu disse a ela com naturalidade. Eu não estava a fim de dizer-lhe por que Edward me deu flores, mas conhecendo Esme, ela já havia colocado 2+2 juntos e chegado a 8.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim "Sério?"

"Não vá até lá", eu disse ela com firmeza. "Nós tivemos um desentendimento e as flores são um pedido de desculpas."

"Edward realmente pediu desculpas por alguma coisa?" perguntou ela. "Interessante!"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ela. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu querer esse tipo de conversa com a mãe de Edward. Eu não estava disposta a entregá-lo a ela sobre a coisa toda com Lauren. Esme apenas teria que tirar suas próprias conclusões e, a julgar pelo sorriso em seu rosto, ela já tinha.

"Elas são realmente lindas, embora. Ele deve ter colocado um monte de pensamento ao comprá-las", ela disse com sorriso malicioso.

"Deixa disso, Esme", eu cerrei meus olhos e lhe dei um olhar mal.

"Toc, toc, alguém aí?" Uma voz chamou da porta.

"Jake!" Eu gritei correndo para ele. Joguei meus braços em torno dele e enterrei a minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

"A senhora simpática na recepção me mostrou seu escritório. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa", disse ele enquanto me pegava e me girava no ar.

"Bem, você certamente conseguiu. Entre e conheça a minha amiga, Esme." Eu não podia acreditar que Jake estava realmente aqui.

"Esme, este é o meu bom amigo e má influência, Jacob Black", eu disse a ela depois que ele me colocou no chão. "Jake, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha igualmente má influência, Esme Cullen." Eles apertaram as mãos calorosamente, e, em seguida, Jake começou a jorrar para Esme que na verdade eu que era uma má influência sobre ele. Eles se deram bem imediatamente, e eu fui deixado para terminar o meu trabalho enquanto os dois saíram para olhar algumas fotos do último projeto de design de Esme.

Eu dei a Jake um olhar 'cale a boca sobre os meus segredos ou você será um homem morto', e em troca ele me deu uma saudação com os dedos ao deixar o escritório. Assim como nos velhos tempos.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Rose colocou Josh na cama enquanto eu me encontrava com Angela, Ben e Jake, para jantar no 'How To Cook A Wolf' na Queen Anne Ave. Eu nunca tinha estado lá antes, mas Ben tinha levado Angela, e ela adorou. Fiquei bastante impressionada. Era muito elegante com o seu teto de madeira curvada e jovens casais modernos empoleirados em suas mesas.

"Então", disse Angela, enquanto dava uma mordida do seu New York Strip. "Você está ansiosa para sábado, Bella?"

"Ora, o que irá acontecer no sábado?" Jake olhou entre nós três.

"Bella, Rose e Alice irão explorar a cidade", Ben riu, tomando um gole de seu vinho. "É dos pobres e inocentes homens de Seattle que eu sinto pena", continuou ele com uma risada.

Eu engasguei com horror falso. "Desculpe-me, estou bem aqui", eu disse enquanto acenava as minhas mãos na frente do rosto de Ben."Além disso, nós não somos assim tão más."

"Bem, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas a última vez que você saiu da cidade com Rose, você voltou carregando um bebê." Ben riu quando balançava as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Angela estava lá também. É igualmente culpa dela," eu disse enquanto piscava para Angela.

"Não me coloque no meio disso, eu era inocente. Eu não estava lá quando você saiu com o doador de esperma", ela riu.

"Espere!" Jake disse. "Vocês estão planejando uma noite de garotas?"

"Hmm," Eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto cavava o meu Tagliarini.

"Então, onde está o meu convite?"

"Jake, me desculpe, mas da última vez que conferi você não era uma menina", eu disse a ele com toda a seriedade.

"Não me importo. Quero um convite. Eu posso ser uma das meninas. Além disso, você sabe você não vocês não terão metade da diversão sem mim." Ele tinha um ponto.

"Ok", eu levantei a minha mão em sinal de rendição. "Você pode vir, mas mantenha suas mãos fora de todos os homens quentes. Eles são nossos", eu brinquei.

Jake, bateu palmas da forma mais _bicha_ que ele conseguiu. Ele ainda não se adequava. Ele podia ser gay, mas ele era o gay mais lésbico que eu conhecia e afeminado definitivamente não é o estilo dele.

Terminamos a nossa refeição, bebemos uma garrafa de vinho entre nós, e pagamos a conta. Tinha sido uma boa noite. Angela disse que ela iria passar na minha casa por volta de cinco horas no sábado para pegar Josh, e o levaria de volta na hora do almoço no domingo. Isso me daria tempo de sobra para dormir e acabar com a minha ressaca... Eu esperava, de qualquer maneira.

Dissemos adeus a Angela e Ben. Jake iria me levar para casa, devido ao fato de que eu ainda não tinha resolvido o problema do carro. À medida que nos aproximávamos da entrada do restaurante, fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward jantando com Carlisle e Emmett. Eles estavam, obviamente, falando de negócios já que tinham um monte de papéis em cima da mesa na frente deles.

"Bella", eu ouvi a chamada da voz estrondosa de Emmett antes que ele me envolvesse em um abraço de urso. "Olá, Emmett." Engasguei, mal conseguindo respirar.

"Olá, Bella," Eu ouvi Carlisle dizer enquanto eu me desvencilhava dos braços de Emmett. "Por que você não se junta a nós?"

"Oh. Desculpe, Carlisle, mas eu já comi." Eu disse a ele a verdade. "Mas obrigada por convidar."

Olhei para Edward, que estava olhando entre Jake e eu com uma estranha expressão de dor no rosto.

"Bells, você não vai nos apresentar?" Ouvi Jake dizer atrás de mim.

"Oh, sim, me desculpe." Eu murmurei. "Jake, esses são Emmett, Carlisle e Edward Cullen. Edward é o meu chefe", eu disse a ele. "E esse", eu disse apontando para Jake, "é um dos meus melhores amigos, Jacob Black."

Todos eles se levantaram e apertaram as mãos, e eu tenho certeza que ouvi Edward soltar uma lufada de ar e murmurar a palavra 'amigo' para si mesmo antes de sorrir calorosamente e apertar a mão de Jake.

"Acho que podemos ficar um tempinho", Jake, disse com um olhar divertido no rosto. "Uma bebida não vai doer."

Eu conhecia aquele olhar, que significava uma de duas coisas. Ou Jake estava de olho em um dos Cullen, ou então Rose ou Alice lhe tinham dito sobre a minha quedinha pelo chefe. Minha aposta estava em Rose.

Tomamos um assento. Jake puxou a cadeira vazia ao lado de Emmett, enquanto Edward se levantou e puxou uma cadeira para eu me sentar ao lado dele.

"Então, há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?" Emmett perguntou enquanto Carlisle pedia outra garrafa de vinho.

"Muito tempo," eu disse a ele e dei a Jake um olhar "não me envergonhe cadela'.

Emmett riu quando Carlisle propôs um brinde: "Aos amigos e colegas." Nós todos brindamos.

"Então, o que você faz, Jake?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu sou um fotógrafo. Minha sede atualmente é na Califórnia. Não é muito frequente eu vir a Seattle", disse ele. "Estou aqui apenas para uma visita para passar algum tempo com a minha irmã, e rever alguns amigos."

"Um fotógrafo, hein?" Carlisle perguntou impressionado. "Isso é um hobby meu."

A partir de então, Emmett, Jake, e Carlisle tinham as cabeças juntas discutindo todas as coisas relacionadas a fotografia.

De repente, eu senti uma lufada de ar quente na minha bochecha, e Edward sussurrou: "Parece que eles ficarão nisso a noite toda. Talvez devêssemos ter a nossa própria festa."

Olhei em seus olhos, nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era o quão quente de repente o lugar se tornou, mas eu estava tremendo. Eu peguei meu copo e bebi tudo em um gole. Edward se ajeitou na cadeira e riu enquanto pegava a garrafa de vinho e reabastecia o meu copo.

"Então, você e Jake são apenas amigos?" Ele perguntou enquanto movia a cadeira um pouco mais perto da minha.

"Hum, sim", Eu balancei a cabeça. "Há muitos anos. Ele é irmão da minha amiga Angela. Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos."

"Como assim?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado em expectativa.

"Err, bem, apenas o de costume, na verdade", eu disse a ele. "Ele vem a calhar para bater em namorados traidores". Eu ri com a memória de Jake, batendo no meu ex, há três anos, quando eu o peguei recebendo um boquete em uma festa que tínhamos ido.

"Vou me lembrar disso", ele sorriu, tomando um gole de vinho, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. "O que mais?"

Engoli em seco. Com um pouco de dificuldade!

"Ele foi a minha rocha quando eu descobri que estava grávida", eu disparei. Eu mentalmente queria me bater por me deixando aberta a perguntas.

Edward parecia confuso. "Então, vocês são apenas amigos, mas ele é o pai de Josh?"

"Umm, não. Ele não é o pai de Josh, ele estava lá para me apoiar, isso é tudo." Eu podia ver mil e uma perguntas passando pela mente de Edward, e eu estava esperando e rezando para que ele não estivesse a ponto de fazê-las.

Eu não tive essa sorte!

"Você nunca falou dele, vocês ainda estão juntos?" perguntou ele.

_Não há nada como ir direto ao ponto não é?_ Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não, nós, err, não temos nada a ver com ele, e ele não está em nossas vidas", eu disse rapidamente, olhando para baixo e circulando a borda da minha taça de vinho com o dedo.

Edward se inclinou para mim e, lentamente, sussurrou em meu ouvido. "A perda dele é o ganho de alguém, Bella."

Eu pensei que o meu coração ia saltar do meu peito. Seu rosto estava mais uma vez a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Nossos olhos um no outro antes que ele baixou o olhar para os meus lábios e lentamente lambeu os dele.

_Estaria eu imaginando coisas, ou Edward Cullen está flertando comigo?_ Caramba, eu não podia nem pensar direito.

Uma coisa que eu consegui lembrar foi que ele tinha uma namorada, e de maneira nenhuma na terra eu iria descer a estrada da 'aventura de escritório'.

"Então, há mais alguém?" Ele tomou um gole e, lentamente, recostou-se na cadeira novamente.

Eu não tinha certeza de como responder a isso, quer dizer, vamos lá, quem quer parecer com uma desesperada que ninguém quer namorar. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria dar a um homem que já estava envolvido com outra pessoa a ideia errada; ou talvez até mesmo a ideia certa, porque sejamos honestos, Edward Cullen fazia coisas ao meu corpo que deveriam ser ilegais apenas por olhar para ele.

Decidi apenas dizer a verdade. Afinal, ser solteira... e desesperada não era nada do que se envergonhar.

Edward deve ter feito a pergunta mais alto do que ele pretendia, porque antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, Jake respondeu por mim.

"Bella tem tido um relacionamento por cerca de dezoito meses, não é, Bells?"

_QUE PORRA É ESSA?!_

Eu não sabia bem qual era o jogo de Jake, mas eu lhe dei um olhar de morte, não obtendo absolutamente nenhum efeito. Então eu peguei o meu copo e tomei um grande gole.

"Realmente, Bella, você nunca mencionou um parceiro antes", Emmett parecia intrigado enquanto ele se inclinava para frente esperando a minha resposta.

"O quê?" Jake disse chocado. "Você nunca disse a eles sobre Roger, eu estou surpreso com você, Bells".

Eu engasguei, a sério!

Tanto que eu não conseguia nem respirar, eu estava ofegante. Meus olhos lacrimejavam, Edward me bateu nas costas, e Jake ficou ali sentado com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Bastardo!

Carlisle me entregou um copo de água e eu finalmente consegui me acalmar. Felizmente, devido a minha experiência de quase morte, Roger tinha sido completamente esquecido e a conversa tinha mudado. Fiquei feliz em simplesmente sentar e fingir ouvir o que fosse que eles estivessem falando, porque interiormente eu estava planejando a morte de Jake. Imagens de tortura chinesa com água, e unhas sendo arrancadas passaram diante dos meus olhos.

Eu fui trazida de volta à terra por Jake, mencionando o meu nome.

"Bella, nós precisamos ir."

"Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês, mas nós realmente temos que ir. Bella aqui precisa de seu sono de beleza", ele disse a todos.

Será que ele realmente disse que eu preciso de sono de beleza? Como se o comentário sobre Roger não fosse ruim o suficiente.

Eu iria seriamente matá-lo, e não seria uma morte rápida também. Corei em uma centena de diferentes tons de vermelho, enquanto me despedia deles.

Edward se levantou e me deu um beijinho na bochecha, dizendo: "Eu te vejo amanhã, Bella." Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça, antes de seguir o meu caminho em direção à porta.

Assim que chegamos lá fora eu não perdi tempo em bater na cabeça de Jake várias vezes com a minha bolsa.

"Eu. Vou. Matar. Você." Eu gritei entre os golpes. Jake achou muito divertido enquanto se dirigia para o carro ao tentar desviar dos meus golpes certeiros.

Graças a Deus ele vivia na Califórnia. Eu tinha me esquecido o quão estressante a vida com Jake poderia ser.

* * *

**Adoro imaginar essa surra de bolsa e Jake rindo dela. **

**Devo dizer que o capítulo 11 trará o que vocês tanto querem... **

**Beijo.**

**Nai.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

(Beta – Annap)

"Bom dia, Bella," Edward falou no dia seguinte, enquanto entrava em seu escritório.

Eu estava em pé no corredor conversando com Vicky sobre uma conferência em Chicago que estava próxima, e que exigiria a presença de Emmett e Edward por três dias. Nós achamos que seria mais fácil organizar suas viagens e reservas de hotel ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que eles estariam viajando juntos.

"Bom dia, Edward," Eu respondi a ele.

Fui para o meu escritório procurar as acomodações de hotel. Eu fiquei responsável pela reserva dos quartos e Vicky estava organizando os voos, de modo que era uma coisa a menos para eu me preocupar. Senti-me sortuda quando encontrei duas suítes com cama _king size_ ainda disponíveis no Hilton Hotel, onde a conferência seria realizada. Eu rapidamente fiz a reserva e imprimi três cópias dos detalhes. Eu arquivei uma e Vicky deu uma cópia para Emmett antes de eu levar a outra para Edward.

"Entre," ele chamou quando bati em sua porta. Ele estava de pé na frente do arquivo, de costas para mim enquanto procurava por algum documento. Seu casaco tinha sido removido e eu podia ver os músculos em suas costas e ombros ondulando sob sua camisa branca enquanto ele movia seus braços.

Ele virou-se um pouco e deu em um sorriso radiante.

"Hum, eu trouxe os detalhes de acomodação para sua viagem a Chicago." Eu sorri de volta.

"Ahh, obrigado, Bella," ele rapidamente olhou para eles. "Você tem os detalhes do voo?"

"Não, Vicky está cuidando disso. Ela disse algo sobre a reserva do jato da empresa."

"Isso é bom. Apenas deixe-me saber quando estiver tudo arranjado."

"Considere feito," girei meu calcanhar para sair.

"Bella," Edward chamou. Eu me virei para ele, tropeçando quando descobri que ele tinha se movido e estava agora bem em frente a mim. Minha mão instintivamente se atirou para frente em seu peito enquanto eu tentava me equilibrar quando ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura me segurando. "Tenha cuidado, não queremos que você caia."

Eu podia sentir os músculos debaixo de sua camisa, caramba, a sensação era boa. Ele, obviamente se exercitava, porque ele era firme. Não como um corpo induzido por esteroides. Não, ele era firme e ainda suave e bem definido.

OH. MEU. DEUS! Eu podia sentir seu mamilo começando a enrijecer debaixo dos meus dedos.

Será que ele iria notar se eu desse uma apertadinha rápida?

Fechei os olhos e mordi meu lábio inferior em uma tentativa de recuperar a compostura. Eu tinha certeza que ouvi Edward soltar um gemido gutural antes que eu pudesse me endireitar. Ele ainda estava com as mãos firmemente em mim e eu estava quase certa de que eu senti seus dedos roçarem a minha cintura antes de ele me soltar.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para ele. Eu consegui apenas acenar. Ele estava a uma questão de centímetros de distância de mim, e eu ansiava por erguer minhas mãos e colocá-las em seu cabelo de sexo cor de bronze bonito, e beijá-lo sem sentido.

De alguma forma eu consegui me recompor. "Desculpe por isso," eu murmurei enquanto tirava a minha mão em seu peito.

"Oh, o prazer foi meu, Bella."

Virei novamente para deixar o seu escritório antes de lembrar o motivo pelo qual tinha tropeçado - era porque ele tinha me chamado de volta.

"Havia algo que você queria antes..." Fiz um gesto com as mãos entre nós tentando transmitir o meu momento de constrangimento.

"Sim, só isso," Edward disse enquanto caminhava de volta para mim.

Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente ergueu uma mecha do meu cabelo que tinha caído do prendedor que eu estava usando, ele correu os dedos por ele antes de colocá-lo de volta no lugar, a palma de sua mão suavemente roçando o meu rosto. Eu podia sentir a cor subindo ao longo do meu peito até o meu rosto. Não passou despercebido por Edward, já que mais um sorriso cruzou os lábios.

"Obrigada," foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

"Não precisa agradecer," respondeu ele, antes de eu cuidadosamente me virar e sair do escritório.

Por volta das quatro horas, eu estava pronta para encerrar a semana. Eu terminei o que estava fazendo, desliguei o meu computador, e arquivei os poucos documentos que ainda estavam ao redor da minha mesa antes de pegar o meu casaco.

"Adeus, Edward, tenha um ótimo fim de semana," eu disse, enquanto enfiava a minha cabeça em torno de sua porta do escritório.

Ele ergueu a cabeça da tela do computador na frente dele "Sim, você também, Bella. Quaisquer planos especiais?"

"Na verdade, sim," eu disse a ele com um sorriso. "Minha amiga Angela, ficará com Josh amanhã durante a noite para que eu possa ter uma noite fora. Ela não irá trazê-lo para casa até à hora do almoço no domingo, então eu vou ser capaz de aproveitar um pouco."

"Parece um bom plano," disse ele enquanto ele ria.

"Você tem algum plano?"

"Ainda não," ele se ajeitou em sua cadeira. "Embora Emmett tenha mencionado algo sobre ter ingressos para ver uma banda que ele gosta, então eu só poderia ir junto e ver qual é o barulho."

"Bem, eu tenho certeza de que você irá se divertir," sorri. "Vejo você na segunda-feira."

"Sim, Bella, te vejo na segunda-feira."

Eu sempre gostei de ser capaz de sair mais cedo do trabalho em uma sexta-feira, isso me dava mais tempo para passar com Josh antes de ir dormir.

"Mamãe," ele choramingou enquanto eu caminhava através da porta.

Ele engatinhou para mim como um relâmpago. Ele estava tão rápido esses dias que eu precisava de uma quantidade excedente de energia apenas para acompanhá-lo.

Eu me abaixei para pegá-lo. "Hei, rapazinho, venha cá e dê um grande abraço na sua mãe."

"Ele aprontou de tudo esta manhã", disse Leah enquanto pegava os brinquedos do chão e colocava de volta na caixa de brinquedos. "Ele tentou inserir um carro no DVD player, então talvez você precise pensar em mudá-lo para fora de seu alcance."

Eu revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça para ele. "Você foi um menino travesso para Leah?" Perguntei, brincando, e ele riu para mim.

"Oh, e seu macaco de dormir está na lavanderia. Ele achou que seria uma boa ideia compartilhar seu biscoito com ele."

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" Perguntei enquanto eu o girava em torno da sala. "Você está se metendo em tantos problemas recentemente."

"Espere até que ele seja um adolescente," Leah apontou. "Você acha que ele é um problema agora, é só esperar até que ele descubra as meninas," ela riu enquanto o tirava dos meus braços.

Eu gemi com o pensamento. "Nunca irá acontecer," eu disse a ela com firmeza enquanto caminhava até a cozinha para pegar uma garrafa de água. "Eu tenho tudo planejado. Ele irá para uma escola só de meninos, e quando sair de lá, ele irá se tornar um monge e viver em um mosteiro pelo resto de sua vida."

"Boa sorte com isso," ela riu enquanto movia Josh de um quadril para o outro.

Eu dei a ela uma garrafa de água e tirei uma refeição para Josh da geladeira e coloquei no microondas para aquecer.

"A propósito," disse Leah. "Alice veio mais cedo. Ela trouxe uma roupa para amanhã à noite e disse para lhe dizer que ela está pendurada em seu armário, e que você não está permitida espiar até que ela chegue para... trabalhar sua magia."

Leah fez aqueles irritantes gestos de aspas com os dedos.

Revirei os olhos com o pensamento de Alice querer brincar de 'Bella Barbie'. No lado positivo, pelo menos era praticamente garantido que eu acabasse com um _look_ incrível.

"Então, você sabe onde vocês irão amanhã à noite?" Leah perguntou tentando colocar Josh em sua cadeira, enquanto ele se contorcia em seus braços tentando descer até o chão.

"Não, ainda não, estamos apenas planejando visitar alguns bares e talvez um clube. Tudo depende de Rose e Alice, suponho. Eu pretendo apenas ir com o fluxo e deixar isso para elas."

"Parece um bom plano," ela me disse, finalmente conseguindo sentar Josh.

Eu mexi sua papinha de caçarola de frango e soprei para esfriá-la à temperatura certa.

"Sim," eu disse enquanto dava a Josh sua primeira colherada. "Eu não sou exigente sobre para onde vamos contanto que seja divertido."

Leah foi embora cerca de meia hora mais tarde. Eu passei o resto da noite brincando com Josh, banhando-o e colocando-o na cama, antes de encontrar alguma coisa para comer e, finalmente, sucumbir ao sono em torno das dez e meia.

O dia seguinte foi bastante tranquilo, como de costume. Eu coloquei meu homenzinho no carrinho e o levei para uma caminhada no Pike Place Market para comprar alguns mantimentos.

Angela chegou as cinco como prometido para pegar Josh.

"Eu já arrumei as bolsas dele, há leite, alimentos, mamadeiras, fraldas, creme para assaduras, babadores, brinquedos e suas coisas de banho aqui," eu disse a ela, segurando uma bolsa grande o suficiente para ser uma mala. "E três mudas de roupas e dois pares de pijama nessa," eu acrescentei satisfeita por não ter esquecido nada.

"Bella, é realmente necessário essa quantidade de roupas? Ele só vai ficar uma noite, e não toda a semana," disse Angela enquanto olhava para as bolsas.

"Uh, sim, ele é um bebê, Angela. Ele se suja muito rápido. Além disso, se as suas fraldas vazarem, confie em mim, você vai ficar grata pelos extras."

Seu rosto era uma cena enquanto ela estava, obviamente, pensando na limpeza do meu filho e sua fralda explodindo.

Ela fez três viagens até o carro para carregar as bolsas de Josh, carrinho, berço de viagem, e assento de carro enquanto eu fiquei e disse adeus ao meu homenzinho. Foi mais emocional do que eu esperava. Você poderia pensar que sendo uma mãe solteira, eu teria prazer de ter algum tempo livre para mim. Então, por que, quando eu o beijei e acenei enquanto ambos saíram eu estava chorando?

Eu me recompus, comi uma salada de frango assado, e tomei um banho antes de Alice chegar logo após as seis horas.

Ela dançou pela minha sala com seu próprio equipamento e uma maleta de maquiagem digna de rivalizar com as bolsas de Josh.

"Vamos, Bella, não temos a noite toda!" ela ordenou enquanto caminhava em linha reta para o meu quarto.

Eu a segui como um bom cachorrinho e observei enquanto ela puxava a cadeira da minha penteadeira.

"Sente-se, temos trabalho a fazer," ela deu um tapinha no assento almofadado.

"Alice, não se trata de uma operação militar, você sabe," eu disse ela com firmeza.

"Oh, por favor. Você já viu as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos? Isso..." Ela disse, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça "vai demorar mais tempo do que o esperado."

"Puta, eu não estou tão ruim assim."

"Ruim o suficiente", ela brincou.

Eu me sentei e ela começou a puxar o meu cabelo para trás, longe do meu rosto. "Nós vamos nos divertir muito esta noite. Eu estou em uma missão para desencalhar você", disse ela com naturalidade enquanto vasculhava a maleta gigante de maquiagem.

"Nem pense nisso!" Eu adverti enquanto ela aplicava corretivo nas minhas olheiras.

"Vamos ver. Você não pode ficar solteira para sempre e você está em extrema necessidade de uma boa foda. Enfim, com o vestido que eu escolhi para você, os homens de Seattle não terão chance", ela insistiu. "Eu espero que você não tenha espiado. Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa."

"Não, Alice. Eu não espiei. Para ser honesta, eu tinha esquecido isso tudo. Como ele é?"

"Tudo será revelado em sua hora... Agora, onde eu coloquei aquela base?" ela murmurou para si mesma, e mergulhou de volta na maleta.

Alice passou os próximos 45 minutos me torturando com pincéis, pós, cremes, e Deus sabe mais o quê. Eu tenho que dizer que ela tinha feito um trabalho fantástico como de costume. Rose e Jake chegaram não muito tempo depois, e ambos estavam carregando uma garrafa de vinho.

Jake serviu-nos um copo enquanto Rose começou a arrumar o meu cabelo, e Alice entrou no banheiro para terminar de se arrumar.

Jake sentou-se na beira da cama assistindo Rose enquanto ela primeiro ajeitou o meu cabelo e depois enrolou usando o modelador de cachos. Ela insistiu que eu deveria usar o meu cabelo solto para mudar um pouco e que os cachos soltos ficariam ótimos com a minha roupa.

"Como é que todo mundo pode se vestir e se arrumar, mas você precisa de ajuda?" Jake me perguntou.

"Porque se nós deixássemos por conta de Bella, ela sairia de moletom e camiseta com o cabelo jogado para cima em um rabo de cavalo, sem maquiagem e usando _Converse_", Rose disse, sem me dar a chance de responder.

"Eu não sou tão ruim assim!"

"Bella, sério", disse Rose, erguendo as sobrancelhas me questionando para provar que ela estava errada.

Jake riu antes de me passar o meu copo de vinho. Eu lhe dei o meu melhor "não comece comigo esta noite ou eu vou cortar suas bolas fora" olhar, que logo apagou o sorriso do seu rosto. Ele sabia que ainda estava patinando em gelo fino depois de dizer aos Cullen sobre o meu relacionamento com Roger.

Por volta das oito e meia estávamos todos prontos. Tínhamos conseguido com sucesso trabalhar o nosso caminho através de duas garrafas de vinho, meu cabelo e maquiagem estavam concluídos, e tudo que eu precisava fazer era deslizar na minha roupa.

"Ta daa." Alice cantou enquanto puxava meu vestido fora do saco.

"Oh. Meu. Deus. Alice, eu não posso usar isso! Eu preciso usar calcinha, não ir sem!" Eu gritei.

Para ser justa, o vestido era incrível. Era um dos próprios projetos de Alice de sua mais recente coleção. Era todo preto, com uma silhueta estilo frente única, e tiras cruzadas nas costas nuas, que significava que eu teria que ir sem sutiã. O corpete era justo e tinha uma bainha reta lisonjeira que só chegava até a minha coxa.

"Basta vesti-lo, Bella, confie em mim, você vai ficar fantástica!" Alice exclamou enquanto pegava os sapatos.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a retirar o meu roupão. "Jake, você poderia, pelo menos, sair do quarto enquanto eu me visto?" Perguntei.

"Não, querida", disse ele na tentativa de colocar sua melhor voz afeminada. "Não há nada sob esse vestido que vá acabar com a minha fantasia", disse ele, enquanto se aprofundava através da sacola de truques de Alice.

Eu deslizei pelo vestido e eu tenho que admitir que ele ficou tão bom quanto Alice prometeu.

"Ha, encontrei!" Jake exclamou. "Vem cá, meu bem, vamos colocar um pouco disso em você."

Rose e Alice começaram rir, eu apenas olhei para elas confusa.

"Que diabos é isso?"

"Adesivo para tetas" Jake disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto rasgava uma tira. "Isso vai impedir as suas meninas de fazer uma aparição cada vez que você se curvar."

"Mate-me agora."

Todos riram para mim enquanto Jake colocava as tiras de fita nas minhas meninas e deu um tapinha no meu vestido de volta no lugar.

"Você iráááááá desencalhar essa noite", disse Alice, enquanto pulava no local. "Sapatos, não se esqueça dos sapatos", ela gritou.

Coloquei os sapatos que ela me trouxe. Uma impressionante sandália com um salto alto de metal e uma pequena plataforma na frente, com deslumbrantes cristais Swarovski em todas as tiras.

"Uau", todos os três choramingaram ao mesmo tempo. "Isso é o que eu chamo de _upgrade_", disse Jake, balançando a cabeça em aprovação.

"Puxa, obrigada pelo elogio."

Nós fomos a alguns dos bares na First Street e por volta das onze e meia estávamos todos na fase em que tudo ao nosso redor era hilário. Rose pediu uma rodada de tequila. Nós nos revezamos para lamber o sal das costas de nossas mãos antes de bater para trás a bebida e chupar o pedaço de limão.

"Que tal tentarmos outro lugar?" Jake perguntou. "A noite ainda é uma criança. Vamos fazer fessssssstaaaaaaaaaaa", ele cantou.

"Siiiiiiiiiimmmmm" nós todos enquanto levantávamos nossos copos vazios e os batíamos juntos.

"Ooo, eu sei exatamente o lugar", disse Alice, balançando no lugar.

"Vamos lá gente, sigam-me", ela chamou, enquanto passava através das portas tropeçndo nos próprios pés.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei.

"Twilight." Ela disse, em resposta, como se eu devesse saber automaticamente o que Twilight era.

"Eh, Rose, do que diabos ela está falando?" Eu arrastei ligeiramente.

"É um novo clube que abriu há um par de meses atrás, muita bebida, muita dança e muita bunda masculina sexy", ela disse com uma piscadela.

Depois de ficarmos na fila por uns bons 15 minutos congelando nossas bundas, o porteiro, finalmente, nos deixou entrar.

Eu fiquei impressionada. O interior era muito suntuoso, com paredes vermelho escuro, lustres de cristal e sofás de couro preto situados perto do bar. A pista de dança, que estava lotada com corpos se contorcendo, era bastante grande, e à esquerda havia uma escada que levava a um mezanino reservado para a área VIP.

Alice e Rose foram direto para a pista de dança, enquanto Jake e eu voamos para o bar para pegar as bebidas.

"Qual é o seu veneno, princesa?" Perguntou o barman de cabelos louros e olhos azuis.

Eu rapidamente olhei para o crachá dele, "Três margaritas e uma Carlsberg favor, Peter."

Ele olhou para mim confuso por eu saber o nome dele, até que ele percebeu que eu tinha lido o seu crachá.

"É para já", ele disse com um sorriso.

"Ele é lindo de morrer," Jake disse inclinando-se para mim e sussurrando no meu ouvido.

"Jake, você não pode ficar admirando outros homens. Você já tem Sam esperando em casa por você."

"Não há nenhum mal em olhar, Bella, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de tocar", ele me disse com uma sobrancelha levantada, em silêncio, me perguntando se eu tinha uma resposta para isso... Eu não tinha!

Nós pegamos as bebidas e fizemos o nosso caminho para os sofás enquanto eu rapidamente esquadrinhei a pista de dança em busca de Alice e Rose. Sem duvida nenhuma, lá estavam girando e balançando, cercados por homens... vadias!

Rose me percebeu olhando acenou para eu ir até elas. "Você vem?" Eu perguntei Jake.

"Ainda não, eu vou vigiar as bebidas. Além disso, eu acabei de ver um velho amigo lá", ele apontou para a área do DJ. "Vou conversar com ele. Vá e se divirta", ele me disse me enxotando.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Eu me deixei levar e fechei os olhos assim que a batida da música tomou conta de mim, levantando os braços acima da minha cabeça e balançando ao som da música. Rose agarrou a minha cintura e colocou sua perna entre as minhas, enquanto movíamos nossos corpos juntas, incitando gritos e aplausos ao nosso redor. Alice juntou-me imprensando no meio entre ela e Rose, levando nossos corpos para baixo em direção ao chão e voltando. Após cerca de 30 minutos de rebolar e se esfregar, voltamos para o sofá para tomar uma bebida. Jake ainda estava conversando com seu amigo quando peguei a minha bebida e virei em um gole só. Eu estava mais sedenta do que eu pensava.

"Quem está a fim de outra bebida?"

"Eu estou bem agora", disse Alice, levantando a taça para me mostrar.

"Eu preciso desacelerar, caso contrário eu não vou durar mais uma hora", Rose riu enquanto se jogava no sofá.

"Tudo bem, sintam-se em casa. Eu vou para o bar. Se vocês mudarem de ideia, me deem um grito" Eu disse antes de me virar e sair.

A área em torno do bar estava lotada, e não ajudou em nada ter apenas um _bartender_ trabalhando. Pobre Peter parecia desgastado. Eu estava esperando pacientemente para ser atendida.

"Você está deslumbrante hoje à noite" uma voz de veludo familiar sussurrou atrás de mim. Eu não precisava me virar e olhar quem era, os arrepios subindo na minha pele me disseram tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"Obrigada, Edward", eu respondi antes de me virar para encará-lo.

A visão dele em si me tirou o fôlego. Eu só tinha visto Edward usando um terno antes, mas agora, lá estava ele na minha frente, parecendo um Adonis. Ele usava um par de jeans desbotados, pendurados na cintura e uma camiseta branca e simples com decote em V. Não poderia haver roupa mais simples e ainda assim ele a valorizou como se fosse uma nova tendência que ele houvesse criado sozinho. Seu cabelo louco de quem acabara de sair da cama estava totalmente rebelde, mais do que normal, parecia que ele nem sequer tentou domá-lo.

"Quem é o próximo?" Peter gritou de trás do bar. Eu levantei o meu dinheiro para acenar para ele.

"Deixa comigo", Edward insistiu. "Só o habitual Peter e um..."

"Margarita, por favor", eu disse a ele.

"Sim, o habitual e uma margarita para a senhorita."

"Obrigada", eu disse a ele enquanto Peter colocava as bebidas no bar.

"Eu pensei que você iria ver uma banda hoje à noite?" Perguntei-lhe curiosa.

"Nós fomos, nós apenas viemos para cá depois. Que tal a gente se sentar em algum lugar um pouco menos ocupado?"

"Um, na verdade, meus amigos devem estar se perguntando onde eu estou. Eu realmente deveria voltar para eles."

"Mostre o caminho", ele sorriu, colocando a mão nas minhas costas nuas. Aquele sentimento familiar viajou por todo o meu corpo ao sentir seu toque. Eu tive que quase forçar as minhas pernas a se moverem na direção que eu queria. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era devido à quantidade que eu tinha bebido ou por causa do toque de Edward. Embora eu tivesse um sentimento engraçado que era o último.

"Eu estava começando a me perguntar onde você tinha ido", Rose reclamou quando me viu.

"O bar estava lotado, e então eu esbarrei em Edward", eu disse a ela, com um piscar de olhos que dizia: 'mantenha a sua boca fechada'.

"Edward? Como em o seu chefe?"

"Sim, Rose, o meu CHEFE!" Eu disse, mais uma vez na esperança de que ela entendesse a mensagem.

Um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto quando ela o olhou de cima para baixo.

"Olá, Edward, eu sou Rose, uma das melhores amigas de Bella", ela disse a ele casualmente.

"Oi, Rose, prazer em conhecê-la", ele apertou a mão dela e beijou-a rapidamente na bochecha.

Jake voltou para nós. "Hei, Edward. Ótimo ver você de novo."

"Sim, você também, Jake", Edward respondeu, enquanto faziam esse estranho abraço armado com um tapinha nas costas que só os homens pareciam fazer.

"Eu não teria pensado que este lugar seria a sua cena", Jake pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo.

"Na verdade, eu venho aqui muitas vezes. Eu posso ser um engomadinho de terno durante o dia, mas à noite eu gosto de me divertir", ele encolheu os ombros, sorrindo.

Eu tomei um gole da minha margarita e quase engasguei quando senti Edward colocar o braço mais uma vez nas minhas costas. Desta vez, porém, eu podia senti-lo fazendo um movimento de reconhecimento, para trás e para frente através da minha pele superaquecida.

Eu olhei para o rosto dele ao descobrir que seus olhos estavam observando cada movimento meu.

"Hum, onde está Alice?" Eu perguntei olhando ao redor, minha voz entregando meus nervos.

"Eu estou aqui", disse ela enquanto caminhava em torno de nós e depois sentou-se. "Eu precisava ir ao banheiro", ela murmurou para mim.

"Edward, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha outra melhor amiga, Alice." Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

"Edward? Como em o seu chefe Edward?"

Não isso de novo!

"Sim, Alice, o meu chefe."

"Oh. Meu. Deus". Ela gritou, pulando para fora do seu assento. "Você é o irmão de Jazz... É tão bom te conhecer, eu sou Alice, eu estou saindo com ele." Ela disse-lhe animadamente, ignorando a mão estendida e jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço dele.

Eu revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça quando me virei para Edward e balbuciei: "não se preocupe, você vai se acostumar a ela."

Uma vez que Edward se recuperou do choque de ter a namorada de seu irmão atirando-se nele, literalmente, ele começou a rir, e todo o seu rosto se iluminou.

"Na verdade, eu estou aqui com ele esta noite. Ele deve estar em algum lugar lá em cima com meu outro irmão, Emmett", disse ele apontando para cima em direção à área do mezanino.

Alice, sendo Alice, saltou para cima e para baixo no local batendo palmas a cem quilômetros por hora... "Oh, eu tenho que ir e encontrá-lo, obrigada, Edward", e com isso ela se foi... não deu adeus, nem nada.

Eu olhei para Edward antes de nós dois explodirmos em um acesso de riso. "Ela é..."

Eu o interrompi... "Diferente?" Eu ofereci, ainda rindo.

"Ela é, certamente", ele concordou.

"Venha dançar comigo, Bella", ele disse ainda sorrindo enquanto seus dedos deixavam as minhas costas e tomavam posse da minha mão.

Olhei em seus olhos e acenei com a cabeça quando ele começou a me levar para a pista de dança. Virei a cabeça sobre o meu ombro e pisquei para Rose e Jake enquanto nos afastávamos. Recebi em troca um uivo de lobo de Jake e um punho erguido no de Rose... Tão imaturos!

Edward me levou para a pista de dança lotada, e ainda segurando a minha mão ele me girou antes de envolver um braço em volta da minha cintura e a outra em torno da parte superior das minhas costas, puxando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu instintivamente levei minhas mãos até seu peito e elas acabaram por descansar em seus ombros quando começamos a balançar suavemente ao som da música.

Eu podia sentir seus dedos nas minhas costas suavemente brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo enquanto Edward puxava o meu corpo ainda mais perto dele. Minha cabeça automaticamente descansou em seu peito e eu podia sentir o cheiro dele, uma mistura de sabonete e almíscar. Era inebriante, e eu queria ficar em seus braços assim para sempre.

"Você tem alguma ideia de quão bonita você está hoje à noite?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto suas mãos se moviam um pouco para que ele pudesse passá-las através do meu cabelo.

Eu não consegui responder, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça.

"Você é a mulher mais impressionante neste lugar e você nem sabe", ele suspirou. "Você sabe, eu nunca te vi com o cabelo solto antes", ele me disse antes de baixar a cabeça e roçar o nariz levemente ao longo da minha bochecha. "Você deveria usá-lo assim com mais frequência." Ele moveu a mão para a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Olhe para mim, Bella", ele quase ordenou.

Eu levantei meu rosto em seu peito e olhei-o nos olhos. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu podia sentir era uma necessidade premente de tê-lo consumindo cada parte de mim. Eu o queria, eu o desejava, mas acima de tudo, eu precisava dele.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que você faz comigo, Bella?"

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda olhando-o nos olhos.

"Você me deixa louco. Eu lutei comigo mesmo por semanas pensando que você estava em um relacionamento com Jake, e sabendo que eu tinha que deixá-la em paz. Eu não sou um destruidor de lares, então quando eu descobri que Jake era apenas um amigo, sabia que precisava te dizer como me sentia. Eu sei que você está vendo outra pessoa, e eu não sei o quão sério você dois estão... mas ele não é o pai do seu filho e vocês não estão vivendo juntos, então eu decidi colocar minhas cartas na mesa e dizer-lhe como me sinto."

Eu o senti suspirar de alívio, como se ele finalmente tivesse dito algo que vinha remoendo por um longo tempo.

"Edward, eu não estou vendo ninguém", eu disse a ele a verdade.

"Mas Jake disse que você estava vendo alguém chamado Roger por um bom tempo."

Eu rasguei meus olhos longe dele e encontrei-me ficando vermelho beterraba enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Eu me perguntava o que diabos eu ia dizer a Edward sobre Roger. Certamente não seria a verdade, embora eu não quisesse mentir.

"Não, Jake estava apenas tentando me constranger. Não é verdade. Eu sou solteira e tenho sido por um bom tempo", digo a ele.

Veja, isso era honestidade sem dizer-lhe toda a verdade.

"Bella, olhe para mim."

Eu ergui os olhos e olhei direto para a dele, parecia que ambos estávamos procurando por algo, mas sem saber o quê.

Eu senti as mãos de Edward segurarem suavemente o meu rosto levantando-o ligeiramente. Ele esfregou a ponta de seu polegar nos meus lábios antes de delicadamente puxar meu lábio inferior e separá-los ligeiramente. Ele engasgou uma ingestão aguda de respiração enquanto o fazia. Seus olhos correram de volta para os meus e ele segurou o meu olhar tão lentamente momentos antes de lamber os lábios e, gradualmente, levá-los em direção aos meus.

"Não, Edward, não!" Eu disse a ele, fechando os olhos.

"Eu... eu sinto muito, pensei que você quisesse isso também", ele me disse dando um pequeno passo para trás.

"Não importa o que quero Edward, eu posso não estar vendo ninguém, mas você está! Você disse que não é um destruidor de lares, bem, nem eu", eu disse a ele a verdade, mesmo que isso estivesse me matando.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram antes das minhas palavras, finalmente fazerem sentido.

"Bella, eu não estou com ninguém. Terminei com Lauren na noite em que você nos pegou."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e me deu o seu melhor sorriso 'encharca calcinha'.

"Então você está solteiro?"

"Sim, Bella, eu estou solteiro", ele pareceu divertido.

"Você está me dizendo a verdade?" Eu questionei.

"Sim, eu estou dizendo a verdade." Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu sabia que ele não estava mentindo.

Eu fechei a distância entre nós e envolvi minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo recém saído da cama.

"Bella?"

"Shhh, Edward... Só me beija."

Ele baixou seus lábios nos meus, lisos, macios e ainda firmes. Nós gentilmente nos movemos juntos antes de Edward alegar o meu lábio superior e chupar habilmente enquanto suas mãos se enrolavam no meu cabelo. Eu lambi os lábios dele antes de exigir o acesso a sua boca, que ele concedeu imediatamente. Nossas línguas lutavam pelo domínio sem vencedor claro. Nós não conseguíamos o suficiente um do outro. Nossos lábios finalmente se separaram porque precisávamos respirar.

"Obrigada por essa porra!" Ouvi Rose dizer, antes que ela e Jake iniciassem uma salva de palmas. Eu olhei para Edward e ele riu quando beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto serpenteava os braços em volta de mim.

"Hmm, Edward, na verdade estamos no meio da pista de dança", eu olhei ao redor, corando o meu mais profundo tom de vermelho até o momento.

"Bem, então, vamos mostrar a eles como se faz", ele piscou para mim quando começou a esfregar o seu corpo contra o meu com a batida da música. Eu ri quando seus olhos rolaram para trás quando eu deslizei pelo corpo dele mexendo os quadris para um maior efeito.

Rose e Jake estavam dançando do nosso lado, rindo enquanto assistiam a nossa dança estilo PDA* completo nos exibindo na frente de todos. Eu não estava mais rindo quando as mãos de Edward lentamente escorregaram pelas minhas costelas antes de viajar pelos meus quadris e fazer o caminho de volta, me pegando de surpresa quando ele de repente agarrou minha bunda com as duas mãos e me puxou contra ele de forma dura.

Essa não foi a única coisa dura que eu notei, quando senti a muito proeminente ereção de Edward pressionando o meu estômago.

"Você pode sentir o efeito que tem sobre mim, Bella?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Deus, sim."

"Só o fato de saber que você não está usando um sutiã faz isso comigo... Isso me faz pensar se há mais alguma coisa que você não está usando", ele sussurra, balançando as sobrancelhas para mim.

Eu ri e brincando dei um tapa no braço dele.

"Vamos lá, garotão, vamos pegar uma bebida" eu ri novamente e peguei sua mão para levá-lo para fora da pista de dança.

Uma hora mais tarde Edward e eu estamos sentados nos sofás com Jake e Rose, trocando histórias engraçadas sobre a vida.

"Aí está você!" O vozeirão de Emmett chamou. "Eu estive procurando por você em todo lugar."

"Bem, eu estive sentado aqui pela última hora", Edward disse a ele.

"Err, o que é tudo isso?" Emmett perguntou, usando um sorriso de quem comeu merda, apontando para as minhas mãos e as de Edward que estavam entrelaçadas no meu colo.

"O que lhe parece?" Edward perguntou a ele... "Vamos apenas dizer que Bella e eu acordamos."

_*PDA/DPA - Demonstração pública de afeto_

Ele se inclinou para mim e me deu um demorado beijo nos lábios. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele e colocar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Hei, é bom ver você de novo, amigo", Emmett ergueu a mão para Jake dando um _high five_.

"Sim, é bom ver você também", respondeu Jake. "Pegue uma cadeira e junte-se a nós."

"Err, será que alguém poderia realmente nos apresentar?" Rose parecia poderosamente chateada.

"Desculpe", eu disse, "este é o irmão de Edward, Emmett, e esta é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Rose."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo", ambos apertaram as mãos. "Você parece terrivelmente familiar", Rose disse a ele.

"Sim, eu estava pensando o mesmo sobre você. Já nos encontramos antes?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não que eu me lembre", disse Rose. "Talvez nós tenhamos nos visto de passagem em algum ponto."

"Sim, provavelmente é isso", Emmett concordou antes de se sentar ao lado dela e logo começar uma conversa.

"Hei, alguém viu Alice?" eu perguntei de repente preocupada.

"Sim, eu estive com ela pela metade da noite. Ela está na área VIP com Jasper jogando tênis de amígdalas", Emmett fingiu enfiar os dedos na garganta. "Ela é uma coisinha mal-humorada, não é?"

Rose, Jake, e eu nos dobramos em um ataque de riso enquanto Edward apenas nos olhou perplexo. Ele ainda tinha que conhecer Alice corretamente e uma vez que ele o fizesse, ele iria entender!

"Então", Edward disse, mordiscando minha orelha levemente com os dentes, "você vai me levar para casa? Ou será que isso é ser um pouco presunçoso?" Ele pegou meu lóbulo em sua boca e chupou.

"Ugh", foi tudo que eu consegui dizer enquanto tentava reunir meus pensamentos. Este homem me deixava caindo aos pedaços, com apenas algumas palavras.

"Olá, pessoal!" Alice gritou e me trouxe de volta à terra antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder.

"Eu estava me perguntando onde você tinha se enfiado", eu disse a ela.

"Eu estava com Jazzy a noite toda. Ele está realmente tomando conta de mim", ela sorriu.

De repente eu entendi a ação de Emmett com os dedos na garganta.

"Jazz", ela gritou. "Venha conhecer os meus amigos." Jasper estava em seu caminho de volta do bar com outra bebida para Alice, que ela prontamente tirou dele e bebeu tudo de uma vez.

"Jasper, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meus melhores amigos no mundo inteiro", ela sorriu para ele. "Esse", disse ela, "é Jake", enquanto fazia alguns gestos muito dramáticos em relação a ele. Jake e Jasper apertaram as mãos e disseram 'Olá'. "E estas", disse ela apontando para Rose e eu, "são Melhores Amiga - Rose e Bella."

"Oi", Rose e eu dissemos em uníssono, dando a Jasper pequeno aceno de mão, basicamente, porque nenhuma de nós estava a fim de se levantar para cumprimentá-lo. A bebida tende a ter esse efeito em você!

"Oi", ele disse, olhando com curiosidade entre Rose e eu.

"Eu me lembro de vocês", disse ele apontando para nós, com um enorme sorriso no rosto... "Vocês eram duas das meninas que festejaram conosco em Vegas!"

* * *

**Então?**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eu sei que hoje é segunda, mas eu acordei com vontade de postar... vocês não irão reclamar não é? ;)**

**Eu recebi alguns comentários questionando o fato de Jasper se lembrar te das meninas e da noite fatídica em Las Vegas e não se lembrar de Alice. Voltem para o começo e percebam que Bella foi com Rose e Angela; Alice não estava com elas. Ponto esclarecido, vamos ao que interessa! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Meu peito estava apertado e eu não conseguia respirar. Eu olhei para Edward, e ele usava a mesma expressão perplexa no rosto que eu com certeza tinha. Olhei em seus olhos quando a realização me atingiu. Eram os olhos de Josh. Exatamente a mesma forma com o canal lacrimal ligeiramente inclinado e a cor não era apenas a mesma, era idêntica.

Como eu poderia não ter visto isso antes? Sim, Josh parecia comigo, mas os olhos por si só deveriam ter denunciado. Ele tinha o cabelo de Edward também, não exatamente a mesma cor, mas perto o suficiente. A coloração de Josh era um pouco mais escura, tornando o cabelo mais castanho-avermelhado, enquanto o de Edward era mais bronze. Ambos tinham aquela aparência louca recém-saído-da-cama, que não podia ser domado, não importa o quão duro você tentasse.

Eu olhei em volta para os meus amigos, Alice, Rose e Jake, e todos tinham a mesma boca aberta e expressão de choque em seus rostos. Jasper e Emmett apenas pareceram confusos quanto ao que estava acontecendo, e Edward ainda estava olhando para mim, igualmente confuso.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas brotando nos meus olhos e uma escapou pela minha bochecha. Eu nem sequer encontrei força em mim para enxugá-la. Meus pulmões pareciam que tinham parado de funcionar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia recuperar o fôlego enquanto uma onda de náusea tomava conta de mim. Eu precisava de ar.

Eu soltei a mão de Edward e o empurrei para longe, minhas pernas pareciam gelatina quando eu me levantei e corri para a porta. Vozes me chamaram, mas eu não conseguia ouvir o que estava sendo dito. Tudo ao redor parecia como se estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta. De alguma forma eu me encontrei lá fora na calçada e me inclinei tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eu precisava fugir. Vários táxis estavam enfileirados na rua à espera do clube fechar, e de alguma maneira eu encontrei o meu caminho dentro de um e dei ao motorista o meu endereço.

O apartamento estava frio e solitário assim que andei através da porta e tirei os sapatos. Apesar da grande quantidade de álcool que eu tinha bebido, me senti instantaneamente sóbria enquanto caminhava para o quarto. Saí do meu vestido e mergulhei no meu pijama favorito de algodão surrado com estampa do Bisonho que o meu pai tinha comprado para mim no dia das mães como um presente de Josh.

Lágrimas silenciosas ainda estavam caindo pelo meu rosto quando fiz o meu caminho até a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de água na geladeira. Eu abri, tomei um grande gole e puxei uma cadeira da mesa arrastando as pernas no chão. Eu desabei colocando a minha cabeça nas mãos e deixei escapar um soluço incontrolável que ficava indo e vindo.

O que eu tinha feito? De todas as pessoas no mundo inteiro, o pai do meu filho passa a ser o meu chefe. Meu chefe que brinca de quente e frio comigo e que só há pouco tempo estava esfregando sua ereção em meu estômago enquanto eu deixava de bom grado. Quais são as chances disso? Um milhão para um, talvez!

Eu ainda estava chorando em minhas mãos quando senti círculos suaves sendo desenhados nas minhas costas.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, eu estou aqui", ouvi Alice me consolar como se eu fosse uma criança pequena. Eu não a tinha ouvido abrir a porta. Ela puxou minha cabeça em seu ombro e me embalou enquanto lágrima após lágrima caía pelo meu rosto e em seu vestido.

"O que. Eu. Fiz?" Perguntei entre soluços.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso agora", disse ela suavemente. "Jasper, por que você não faz uma bebida agradável e quente para nós enquanto eu levo Bella até o banheiro para se limpar?"

"Jasper está aqui?" Eu disse um pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Edward também, ele está preocupado com você Bella, todos nós estamos", explicou ela.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça um pouco para ver Edward de pé na extremidade oposta da mesa - branco como um lençol. Ele me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, mas não disse nada. Eu enterrei minha cabeça na curva do pescoço de Alice e sufoquei outro soluço.

"Vamos lá", ela disse, continuando a fazer pequenos círculos nas minhas costas com as mãos. "Vamos levá-la para o banheiro e lavar esse rosto."

Eu fiquei de pé com as minhas pernas ainda trêmulas, enxugando os olhos com as costas das minhas mãos enquanto Alice colocava os dedos nas minhas costas e me guiava em direção ao banheiro. Cada passo parecia um quilômetro de comprimento quando eu finalmente entrei no banheiro e me sentei na tampa do vaso sanitário.

Alice fechou e trancou a porta atrás dela e abriu a torneira antes de se ajoelhar no chão na minha frente.

"Ouça", disse ela calmamente enquanto alcançava a torneira para molhar uma toalha. "Você tem que se recompor. Jasper e Edward estão lá fora, perguntando o que diabos aconteceu. Rose e eu conseguimos fazer algum controle de danos, mas temos que fazer as coisas direito. Nós não poderíamos dizer a ele a verdade, Bella, isso precisa vir de você. "

"Oh, Deus, Alice. Que eu vou fazer? Como na terra eu posso dizer a ele sobre Josh?" Eu choro enquanto ela esfrega delicadamente a toalha debaixo dos meus olhos.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia, mas vocês precisam se sentar e conversar. Eu não vou dizer nada para Jasper sobre Josh", ela me disse, "mas eu não vou mentir para ele também, Bella. Se ele somar dois e dois e me perguntar abertamente, eu vou ter que dizer a verdade."

Concordo com a cabeça em compreensão, "Eu não esperava que ninguém mentisse por mim, Alice."

"Eu sei", ela sorriu "mas Jasper tem o direito de saber também. Ele é tio de Josh e merece uma chance de conhecê-lo."

"Eu entendo isso. Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo para colocar minha cabeça em torno de toda esta confusão e apenas trabalhar em como dizer a Edward", eu disse a ela, quando as lágrimas, finalmente, começaram a secar. "Como você acha que ele vai reagir?"

"Eu sinceramente não tenho ideia, não o conheço. Acabei de conhecê-lo, então acho que você seria melhor juiz do que eu."

"Ele sopra quente e frio o tempo todo, eu realmente não tenho ideia de como ele irá reagir... o que eu vou fazer, Alice?"

"Bem, ambos hoje à noite pareciam muito aconchegantes", ela ofereceu. "Talvez você não deva apenas deixar escapar, seria um choque muito grande. Passe algum tempo para conhecer um ao outro antes de soltar a bomba, embora se fosse eu não adiaria por muito tempo, porque essas coisas têm o hábito de voltar para mordê-lo na bunda."

"Sim, você está certa", eu disse a ela enquanto jogava água no meu rosto e corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo, na tentativa de alisá-lo um pouco. "Eu acho que foi um choque para todos, esta noite, Edward incluído. Quem sabe o que ele já pensa sobre a coisa toda Vegas? Aposto que ele pensa que sou uma prostituta, por ter dormido com um completo estranho."

"Bem, ele seria um hipócrita se pensasse assim", ela me disse enquanto me passava uma toalha de mão para secar meu rosto. "Ele fez a mesma coisa afinal."

Ela tinha um ponto, e mesmo que Vegas tenha sido um grande erro, eu nunca iria me arrepender. Sem ele, eu não teria o meu homenzinho. Eu precisava me recompor. Conhecer Edward primeiro seria a melhor coisa a fazer, se é que ele ainda queria alguma coisa comigo. Uma vez que nos conhecêssemos melhor, eu teria uma melhor visão sobre a reação dele e eu poderia planejar a melhor maneira de atingi-lo com a verdade.

Uma vez que o meu plano foi formulado, comecei a me sentir um pouco melhor.

"Como é que eu estou?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Na verdade?"

"Sim".

"Como a morte requentada", ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Puxa, Alice, obrigada por fazer eu me sentir melhor."

"É para isso que servem os amigos."

"Falando de amigos, o que aconteceu com Rose e Jake?"

"Eles ficaram no clube com Emmett. Nós pensamos que seria melhor como parte da operação de controle de danos", explicou ela. "Se todo mundo parecesse muito preocupado, teria sido estranho. Tal como está agora, Edward provavelmente só irá pensar que você bebeu muito e se assustou quando descobriu que ele era o homem misterioso de Vegas."

"Obrigada", eu disse, enquanto jogava meus braços ao redor dela. "Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês todos."

"Você não precisa agradecer", ela sorriu para mim através do espelho antes de se virar para reaplicar o batom, "mas você sabe uma coisa, Bella?"

"O quê?"

"Eu realmente não seria uma boa amiga se eu não te dissesse o quão malditamente terrível esse pijama é!"

Ela me fez rir, e eu acho que era a sua intenção. Afinal, o pijama do Bisonho era meio que legal. Bem, eu achava!

Eu me verifiquei no espelho depois de me compor, "Como eu estou agora?"

"Bem, além dos olhos inchados, sem maquiagem, e o pijama hediondo, você está ótima."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"De nada. Vamos, respire fundo e vamos embora encarar o pai do seu bebê."

Lentamente eu fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha, um milhão de pensamentos diferentes correndo pela minha mente. O que eu ia dizer a Edward? O que Edward iria me dizer? Como ele reagiria à notícia de que estávamos juntos em Las Vegas? Será que ele pensava que eu era uma prostituta?

Ele estava sentado na mesa de jantar com Jasper em frente. Ambos estavam inclinados para frente com os cotovelos na mesa conversando um com o outro em voz baixa, com as mãos em volta de canecas fumegantes de algo que cheirava a chocolate quente.

Alice puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Jasper e ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e empurrou uma caneca de chocolate para ela. Ele fez o mesmo para mim enquanto eu tomava um lugar na cabeceira da mesa com Edward e Jasper em ambos os lados.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Jasper me perguntou com preocupação.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada, eu devo um pedido de desculpas a todos. Sinto muito pela maneira como eu reagi, mas a notícia veio como um choque. Era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir."

Eu olhei para Edward e sua cabeça estava pendurada enquanto ele olhava para sua caneca de chocolate. Ele ainda não tinha falado uma palavra para mim, e era óbvio que ele estava meditando sobre a situação.

Você poderia cortar a atmosfera com uma faca. Alice e Jasper ficavam olhando entre Edward e eu, cada um com expectativa à espera de algo a ser dito... Nada foi dito!

Edward acenou com a cabeça em resposta ao meu pedido de desculpas, mas ainda não olhou para cima.

"Hum, talvez devêssemos ir", Alice disse a Jasper lhe dando uma cotovelada não tão sutil nas costelas.

"Err, sim. Que horas são já?" Ele respondeu parecendo muito desconfortável. "Eu acho que nós vamos embora e deixar vocês dois conversarem."

Edward e eu não dissemos nada a eles, e ambos soltaram um suspiro de alívio quando deixaram a mesa e caminharam em direção a porta.

"Bem, isso foi desconfortável", eu comentei como uma forma de quebrar o gelo.

"Sim, bem," ele disse. "Esta noite foi certamente..."

"Diferente?" Ofereço com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu ia dizer interessante, mas diferentes funciona também", ele riu levemente com um meio sorriso.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas, mas realisticamente foram apenas minutos. Eu passei a ponta do dedo repetidamente ao redor da borda da minha caneca e quando olhei para cima vi Edward fazendo o mesmo.

"Você sabia?" ele me perguntou sem rodeios.

"Obviamente que não, a julgar pela minha reação", eu disse a ele calmamente. "E você?"

"Não, sinto muito."

"De todas as pessoas no mundo inteiro, tinha que ser você", eu murmurei mais para mim do que para Edward.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Nada", eu disse a ele balançando a cabeça. "Eu só estava pensando em voz alta."

Ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão e ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez, sem saber o que dizer ao outro.

"Você se lembra de qualquer coisa sobre aquela noite?" Perguntei-lhe depois de um tempo.

"Na verdade, não, apenas pontos vagos", ele me disse suavemente. "Sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe."

"Lembro-me de seus olhos", ele ofereceu quando nós olhamos um para o outro.

"Isso é estranho, porque essa é a única coisa que me lembro de você", eu disse a ele a verdade.

"A única coisa hein?" ele perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas.

Eu comecei a rir e ele também, ajudando a limpar um monte de tensão no ar. Nós dois relaxamos um pouco.

"Por que você deixou o quarto?" ele perguntou de repente, do nada.

"Eu não queria que as meninas se preocupassem comigo. Não é como se eu tivesse o hábito de fazer coisas assim... você sabe... dormir com estranhos. É muito fora da minha realidade, acredite ou não."

Ele não me respondeu, em vez disso simplesmente pegou sua caneca e tomou outro gole de chocolate.

"Então, para onde vamos a partir daqui?" Ele perguntou quando colocou a caneca de volta na mesa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nós estávamos começando a conhecer um ao outro muito bem no início da noite, você não acha?" Ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"O que VOCÊ acha Edward?" Retorqui.

"Boa resposta, Bella", ele riu. "Talvez devêssemos lidar com cada dia como ele vier e ver o que acontece. Eu gosto de você. Eu sei que você tem um monte de bagagem, mas..."

"BAGAGEM?" Eu gritei claramente chateada ficando de pé. "O meu filho não é bagagem."

"Sinto muito. Eu não quis me referir a ele assim. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas."

Ele parecia genuinamente envergonhado de suas palavras, então eu respirei fundo e me sentei novamente.

"Meu filho é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, Edward, e eu farei o que tiver que fazer a fim de tornar sua vida feliz. Qualquer um que entre na minha vida entra na dele também, e se você não pode aceitar isso, então eu acho que essa discussão acaba aqui", eu lhe disse com toda a seriedade.

Ele permaneceu calado e contemplou as minhas palavras.

"Você já acabou?", ele perguntou, indicando a minha caneca. Eu balancei a cabeça e ele a tirou de mim antes de caminhar até a pia e lavá-las. Ele colocou as duas no escorredor de pratos antes de se virar de frente para mim recostado contra o balcão, ele cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos.

"Almoça comigo amanhã? Ou hoje mesmo? Ainda temos muitas coisas para falar e é tarde demais agora", ele disse enquanto olhava para o relógio.

"Eu não posso", eu respondi. "Angela irá trazer Josh de volta na hora do almoço. Eu deveria passar algum tempo com ele."

"Ok, bem, eu provavelmente deveria ir", disse ele, olhando para seus pés.

"Edward, são quatro horas da manhã. Por que você não fica aqui comigo?"

Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente quando as minhas palavras, de repente, me ocorreram.

"Eu não quis dizer ficar aqui comigo. Que eu quis dizer ficar aqui no sofá na sala de estar", eu balbuciei.

Ele riu levemente.

"Obrigado, Bella, se não der muito trabalho, eu gostaria muito disso."

"Não é nenhum problema, Edward, sinceramente". Eu me levantei e fui até o armário para pegar um travesseiro e roupa de cama limpa.

Eu rapidamente transformei o sofá em uma cama improvisada. "Aqui está", disse. Quando me virei, eu vi Edward olhando para a fotografia que eu tinha tirado no parque de Josh tentando alimentar os patos. Eu a tinha impresso e agora estava em um porta-retratos na minha estante.

_Por favor, não veja a semelhança, por favor, não veja a semelhança_.

Eu interiormente cantei. Eu não estava pronta para enfrentar esse marco ainda, eu precisava de um tempo.

Lentamente, Edward colocou a fotografia de volta onde ele tinha encontrado e se virou para mim: "Obrigado", disse ele, indicando o sofá. "Posso usar o banheiro?"

"É claro, há uma nova escova de dente e toalhas no armário debaixo da pia. Sirva-se de tudo o que você precisar."

"Obrigado", ele deu um passo em minha direção. Ele olhou nos meus olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça e colocar os lábios suavemente sobre os meus. Meu coração disparou quando ele se afastou e me olhou por um momento.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele disse enquanto se afastava em direção ao banheiro.

"Boa noite, Edward", eu sussurrei em troca.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:** Então, Bella precisa de tempo para pensar nas coisas. Ela está fazendo a coisa certa? Algo me diz que ela está cometendo um grande erro!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Isabella N Edward, note que é você quem está fazendo Bella cometer esse grande erro. Depois as minhas leitoras vem para cima de mim e a culpa não é minha e nem de Bella... é todinha sua!_

Bem pessoal, eu já dei minha bronca na autora, mas não tem jeito... ela escreveu assim e Bella irá enfiar os pés pelas mãos, com certeza. Quem continua comigo para saber se Bella fará ou não uma burrada? u.u

Beijos!

**Nai.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Fechei a porta do quarto em silêncio e me inclinei com as costas contra ela. Deixando escapar um suspiro profundo, passei os dedos pelo meu rosto e no meu cabelo. De repente eu me senti muito cansada e emocionalmente esgotada. Meus olhos estavam inchados de todo o choro de antes e meu estômago doía de falta de comida e muito álcool. Eu caminhei até a minha cama e tentei processar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Edward e eu precisávamos sentar e conversar, ele também sabia disso. Acho que ele estava igualmente chocado quando descobriu sobre os acontecimentos em Las Vegas, contudo, para lhe dar crédito, ele não fugira. Ele ainda estava aqui, no meu banheiro... nu!

Eu gemi internamente pensando em Edward, nu no meu banheiro. Eu podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado e as imagens de Edward ensaboando-se passaram pela minha mente. Minhas partes femininas começaram a formigar e eu mentalmente me castiguei. Eu não deveria estar pensando em seu corpo e no que ele podia fazer com ele quando eu tinha o maior problema da minha vida para enfrentar neste momento.

Puxei as cobertas para trás e subi na cama. Minha mente ainda estava girando a cerca de cem quilômetros por hora. Edward estava obviamente bem com passar a noite aqui, talvez ele vá ficar bem com a coisa toda de Vegas também. Afinal, ele disse que devemos levar as coisas devagar, um dia de cada vez. Talvez depois de um tempo quando nós dois nos acostumarmos com a ideia do que aconteceu em Vegas, eu possa apresentá-lo a Josh. Sei que eles já se conheceram antes, mas certamente ajudaria se eles pudessem conhecer um ao outro corretamente por algumas semanas antes de eu deixar cair a bomba no colo de Edward.

Ouvi o chuveiro desligar, e um tempo depois, ele saiu do banheiro e fez o seu caminho de volta para a sala de estar. Apenas o conhecimento de que ele estava aqui comigo me fez sentir quente e estranhamente confortada. Eu me virei e olhei para o meu despertador, eram quase cinco da manhã. Eu realmente precisava dormir um pouco antes que Angela trouxesse Josh para casa. Fechei os olhos e fiquei surpresa quando o sono começou a me reivindicar quase que instantaneamente.

Rolei e abri meu olho direito, nove e meia era o que mostrava o despertador. Urgh! Minha boca parecia como se eu tivesse lambido os chinelos de Ghandi durante toda a noite. Eu precisava beber água e escovar os dentes. Jogando as cobertas para os pés da cama, deslizei meu corpo dolorido para fora dela e fiz o meu caminho pelo corredor até o banheiro. Eu calmamente fechei a porta atrás de mim e tranquei antes de ligar o chuveiro e ajustar a temperatura. Eu deixei a água correr por um tempo para que ela aquecesse, e rapidamente retirei meu pijama e testei a água com a mão antes de entrar. Foi o êxtase. A água quente acalmou os meus músculos doloridos enquanto eu sentia a tensão sair do meu corpo.

Derramei uma grande quantidade do meu shampoo favorito de maçã na palma da minha mão antes de trabalhar em uma espuma pelo meu cabelo, enxaguá-lo fora, e fazer o mesmo com o condicionador com o mesmo perfume.

Meia hora depois, saí do banheiro me sentindo limpa e fresca, o que foi uma grande surpresa, considerando os eventos da noite anterior e a quantidade de álcool que eu tinha conseguido derrubar pela minha garganta. Eu calmamente deslizei de volta para o meu quarto e vasculhei o armário em busca de algo para vestir. Eu queria conforto, por isso optei por uma camiseta branca e um par de shorts cáqui. Eu gosto de estar com os pés descalços quando estou em casa, então não me incomodei em encontrar um calçado. Não me incomodei em secar meu cabelo também, em vez disso, apenas o sequei com a toalha, escovei e deixei secar naturalmente.

Silenciosamente saí do quarto em direção a sala, não querendo perturbar Edward se ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Minha respiração engatou quando o vi deitado no meu sofá de bruços com um braço embaixo do travesseiro e o outro braço pendurado sobre a borda da almofada. O lençol branco estava envolto suavemente sobre seu corpo, mas tinha escorregado para baixo para revelar os músculos tensos das costas e três sinais bonitos que eu estava louca para passar meus dedos. Deus, o homem era bonito. Eu estava ficando úmida logo abaixo apenas por estar aqui observando-o como uma espécie de estranha pervertida. Eu percebi que a melhor coisa a fazer seria iniciar um café e algo para comermos no café da manhã. Ao menos fazendo isso, quando Edward acordasse, pelo menos ele não iria me encontrar babando nele como uma aberração.

Eu caminho na ponta dos pés até a cozinha e discretamente coloco o café na cafeteira antes de adicionar a água e ligá-la. Eu fiz um trabalho rápido com a massa de panqueca, misturando todos os ingredientes secos em uma tigela e todos os molhados em outra antes de combinar os dois e bater em uma massa lisa. Comecei a fazer as panquecas duas de cada vez e, em seguida, as coloquei no forno para manter aquecidas. Aqueci a frigideira, acrescentei o bacon, enquanto batia os ovos. Quando tudo estava pronto, cobri com papel alumínio e coloquei tudo no forno, juntamente com as panquecas.

Reunindo todos os potes e panelas usadas eu coloquei-os na máquina de lavar antes de adicionar um tablete de detergente, decidindo contra ligá-la até depois que tivéssemos acabado de comer.

"Algo cheira bem aqui!"

Eu pulei com o susto e acidentalmente bati a porta da máquina fechada quando Edward furtivamente colocou uma mão na minha cintura por trás e afastou o meu cabelo ainda molhado do meu ombro com a outra.

"Eu não estava falando sobre a comida, a propósito," ele sussurrou enquanto esfregava seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"Você me assustou," eu disse, deixando escapar um gemido baixo quando ele começou a colocar beijos leves e ao longo do meu pescoço e queixo antes de me girar para encará-lo.

Engoli em seco quando percebi a visão diante de mim, Edward estava de pé descalço vestindo apenas a calça jeans que estava pendurada baixa em seus quadris. Edward sem camisa era definitivamente um espetáculo que valia à pena acordar para ver.

"Vê algo que gosta?" ele perguntou com um sorriso, quando me notou verificando-o.

Corei e mordi meu lábio inferior. "Sim," eu disse constrangida, um momento antes de Edward fechar a distância entre nós e inclinar a cabeça para mim.

"Eu também," ele me disse antes de colocar seus lábios sobre os meus.

Lábios de veludo macios que se separaram suavemente quando ele pegou meu lábio superior entre os dele, eu respondi imediatamente e tomei seu lábio inferior e delicadamente passei a minha língua ao longo dele. Ele gemeu em minha boca enquanto me puxava contra seu corpo, uma mão firmemente colocada na minha parte superior das costas e a outra envolvida no cabelo na minha nuca.

Trabalhei minhas mãos lentamente em seu torso, e os músculos de seu estômago se apertaram assim que meus dedos levemente roçaram seu rastro feliz. Seus mamilos endureceram quando minhas mãos deslizaram firmemente sobre eles enquanto eu fazia o meu caminho até os ombros musculosos, antes de mergulhá-las no cabelo em sua nuca.

O beijo se intensificou e então Edward implorou em minha boca para a entrada da sua língua, que aceitei de bom grado. Nossos lábios se moveram apaixonadamente enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas.

Ele moveu a mão das minhas costas e a deslizou até a minha nádega direita amassando-a com firmeza, quando as pontas de seus dedos incrivelmente longos começaram a fazer o seu caminho debaixo da barra da minha bermuda.

Eu gemia alto em sua boca enquanto sentia a ponta dos dedos rastrearem onde a parte de trás da minha coxa encontrava a minha bunda.

"Bella," ele disse ofegante quando afastou sua boca da minha relutantemente, descansando sua testa contra a minha, nossos olhos fixos no do outro. "Devemos parar."

"Eu sei," eu disse a ele, relutantemente, minhas mãos deixando seu cabelo e caindo para o lado.

"Mas, eu realmente não quero," o olhar em seus olhos confirmava suas palavras, enquanto sua mão serpenteou e brincou com a barra da minha camiseta.

"Nem eu," eu respondi.

"Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes," ele sorriu.

Eu não consegui me conter. Eu bati meus lábios nos dele, mais uma vez recuperando a suavidade e o querer que eles me mostraram. Edward passou as mãos na lateral do meu corpo roçando meus seios enquanto o fazia, até que chegou aos meus ombros. Ele me virou um pouco para que as minhas costas estivessem pressionadas contra a geladeira.

Senti minha umidade começando a escoar através de meus shorts. Eu não apenas o queria, eu precisava dele. Esfreguei minhas coxas juntas me dando o atrito que desejava. Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

"Seja paciente."

Eu só consegui acenar com a cabeça em resposta. A única coisa que eu me lembrava sobre Vegas era que Edward tinha sido um amante gentil, mas agora olhando em seus olhos, tudo o que eu podia ver era luxúria.

Pura e animalesca luxúria. Um olhar que eu sabia que eu compartilhava com ele.

Ele brincou com a barra da minha camiseta, levantando-a ligeiramente. Seus dedos agarraram a minha cintura enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto dele. Sua boca arrastando beijos quentes da minha boca para a minha garganta.

"Isso precisa ir", ele murmurou enquanto suas mãos saíam da minha cintura e levantavam a minha camiseta por cima da minha cabeça e pelos meus braços.

Eu precisava tocá-lo. Coloquei as minhas mãos em seus ombros para que eu pudesse sentir os músculos firmes do homem que eu queria tanto.

"Edward, eu preciso sentir você", eu quase chorei de frustração quando senti sua ereção empurrando contra o meu quadril.

"Oh, não se preocupe, Bella, você vai me sentir... Cada... Única... Parte de mim", ele disse, suavemente contra a minha clavícula.

Meus olhos rolaram na parte de trás da minha cabeça com a sensação que ele trouxe, Edward levou as mãos atrás das minhas costas e habilmente desabotoou o fecho do meu sutiã antes de passá-lo pelos meus braços.

"Tão bonita", disse ele a si mesmo assim que deu um passo para trás e olhou para mim. Eu não me sentia tímida ou envergonhada, tudo que eu podia sentir era o quão maravilhoso e como certo era isso tudo.

Ele fechou a distância entre nós e pegou meus dois seios em cada uma de suas mãos, amassando-os habilmente, circulando seus polegares ao redor dos meus mamilos agora eretos. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás contra o metal frio da geladeira quando ele se inclinou um pouco e pegou meu mamilo direito em sua boca quente, ansiosamente lambendo e mordendo, enquanto esfregava o esquerdo entre as pontas dos dedos.

Eu podia sentir uma sensação do formigamento familiar começando a se construir e a minha respiração ficou mais pesada.

"Ainda não Bella", Edward me disse quando sua boca deixou o meu peito, "não até que eu diga."

Eu gemi alto quando suas palavras chegaram ao meu cérebro. "Eu preciso de você, Edward, por favor."

Ele endireitou-se e olhou para mim. Seus olhos tinham voltado à tonalidade mais escura de verde. Sua paixão era evidente, e eu sabia que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu.

Ele colocou as mãos firmemente ao redor da minha cintura e me levantou do chão. Meus braços instintivamente se lançaram ao redor de seu pescoço, para me equilibrar.

"Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim, Bella"

Eu fiz e pude sentir a fivela de seu cinto cavando a minha bunda. Eu não poderia me importar menos quando Edward simplesmente disse as cinco palavras que fizeram meus sucos fluírem como uma cachoeira.

"Onde está o seu quarto?"

"Hum, em frente ao banheiro", foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, minha boca estava muito ocupada lambendo e chupando o pescoço dele.

Eu senti o colchão macio debaixo das minhas costas quando Edward me colocou na cama suavemente. "Se mova para trás", disse ele enquanto subia depois de mim. Eu felizmente obedeci enquanto ele se arrastava até a minha cintura desfazendo o botão e zíper na minha bermuda. Sua respiração ficou pesada quando ele enfiou os dedos longos no cós e puxou para longe do meu corpo.

Sentado sobre os calcanhares, ele bebeu na vista de mim deitada diante dele, nua além da minha calcinha shorts de renda branca.

"Perfeita," foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer quando traçou a linha da minha calcinha de um lado a outro do meu quadril com um leve toque de seus dedos longos e flexíveis.

Ele se afastou enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas coxas, massageando enquanto desciam até encontrar a parte de trás dos meus joelhos, que ele inclinou para cima, de modo que as solas dos meus pés estivessem apoiadas no colchão. Ele abriu minhas pernas e se estabeleceu entre elas, seus dedos contornando os padrões sobre a renda.

Eu estava me contorcendo com precisar e querer, minhas inspirações estavam pesadas, quase a ponto de ofegar. "Edward, eu preciso de você", foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

"O que você precisa Bella? Isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto corria os dedos pela borda da calcinha até a minha coxa.

"Ou isso?" ele disse enquanto empurrava a renda de lado e passava os dedos sobre as minhas dobras pingando.

"Ou isso?" Ele questionou antes de mergulhar a boca em mim, onde seus dedos tinham estado.

"Sim, Sim!" Eu choraminguei com a sensação esmagadora de sua boca sobre mim, colocando beijos de boca aberta no meu sexo enquanto seus dedos encontravam o meu clitóris e começavam a provocar círculos em torno dele, em vez de sobre ele.

Eu tentei me contorcer ao redor, mas Edward segurou a outra mão espalmada contra o meu estômago para me manter imóvel enquanto ele mergulhava sua língua dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo apertando firmemente o meu feixe de nervos. Eu explodi imediatamente com o orgasmo mais intenso da minha vida, gozando duro em sua língua. Ele continuou a lamber os meus sucos e começou a esfregar meu clitóris novamente, me mandando direto para um segundo orgasmo. Quando eu desci das alturas, Edward sentou-se e tirou a minha calcinha do meu corpo ainda tremendo.

"Deus, Bella, isso foi incrível", disse ele enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, acariciando meu rosto e me beijando suavemente até que eu recuperei minha compostura.

"Ugh, ugh", foi tudo que eu consegui reunir em resposta quando olhei em seus olhos e sorri.

Ele se arrastou para cima de mim e me beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto eu corria minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Eu podia sentir-me em seus lábios, e foi a experiência mais erótica da minha vida. Ele estendeu a mão e fez cócegas em meu mamilo com as pontas dos dedos até que ele estava implorando ereto por atenção mais uma vez. Eu o queria dentro de mim, a necessidade era enorme e eu queria agora!

Estiquei o braço entre os nossos corpos e soltei a fivela do seu cinto, ele levantou seu peso um pouco para me dar melhor acesso aos botões de sua calça jeans, enquanto movia a cabeça para baixo para reivindicar mais uma vez o meu mamilo com a boca.

Eu lutei com os botões na minha ânsia de removê-los. Senti Edward dar risada contra o meu peito enquanto suas mãos assumiam, não só desabotoando seus jeans, mas removendo-os também. Ele ficou apenas com um par de boxers pretas apertadas. Minhas partes femininas começaram a formigar novamente apenas com a visão dele. Eu levantei minhas pernas e enganchei os dedos dos pés na cintura e gradualmente comecei a deslizá-las para baixo sobre seus quadris, seu pau pesado surgindo livre e pousando em meu estômago. Nós dois soltamos um gemido profundo com o contato. Depois de fazer um trabalho rápido em tirar as boxers de Edward de seu corpo, me abaixei para tomar o seu comprimento na minha mão.

"Oh, Deus", ambos gritamos com a sensação. Os olhos de Edward se fecharam quando passei a minha mão em torno de seu comprimento muito impressionante e acariciei-o várias vezes da base à ponta usando seu pré-gozo como lubrificante. Seus lábios colidiram com os meus enquanto seus quadris faziam impulsos involuntários em minhas mãos ansiosas.

"Eu preciso estar dentro de você, Bella", ele gemeu na minha boca.

"Eu preciso muito, Edward... Agora," eu gritei incapaz de me segurar por mais tempo.

Eu senti uma perda instantânea quando ele quebrou o nosso beijo e levantou-se para longe do meu corpo. O ar frio em torno de nós trouxe arrepios na minha pele superaquecida, e como se isso fosse possível, os meus mamilos endureceram ainda mais.

Edward estendeu a mão para o chão para tirar a carteira de seus jeans. "Camisinha", foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Eu sorri quando ele se sentou sobre os joelhos posicionados entre as minhas pernas e pegou seu pênis em sua própria mão. Ele arrancou a camisinha da embalagem e me olhando diretamente nos olhos, começou a acariciar-se lentamente mais e mais. Eu não aguentava mais, eu podia sentir o formigamento familiar de um orgasmo se construindo e estendi a mão entre as minhas pernas para me dar algum alívio muito necessário. Edward parou de acariciar-se e agarrou meus pulsos. "Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella", ele disse enquanto tirava as minhas mãos colocando-as no travesseiro ao lado da minha cabeça e me agarrou com força.

Ele sentou-se e rolou o preservativo, acariciando-se, mais uma vez antes de voltar para cima de mim.

"Você tem certeza disso?", ele perguntou enquanto corria a barba do queixo ao longo da minha bochecha.

"Eu nunca estive tão certa sobre uma coisa", eu disse a ele com luxúria em minha voz quando olhei em seus olhos.

Ele estendeu a mão entre nós e agarrou a base de seu pênis, correndo a ponta para cima e para baixo nas minhas dobras pingando.

Um impulso longo e duro e ele estava dentro de mim. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e arqueei as costas quando nós dois gritamos.

"Você... a sensação é tão boa", eu disse a ele enquanto me permitia me ajustar ao tamanho dele.

Ele me beijou com paixão antes de começar a se mover dentro de mim, lentamente no início, mas logo aumentando o ritmo. Eu levantei minhas pernas e coloquei ao redor de sua cintura, encontrando cada impulso seu.

Uma fina camada de suor cobria os nossos corpos enquanto gemíamos e ofegávamos com cada respiração. Edward lambeu e chupou o meu seio enquanto eu me agarrava ao travesseiro como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Ele mudou seu peso de modo que ele estava me montando e moveu as minhas pernas para cima para descansar em seus ombros. Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura para lhe dar alavancagem extra enquanto ele bombeava em mim com cada impulso.

"Eu estou tão perto, Bella, eu preciso que você goze para mim", disse ele, estendendo a mão e esfregando círculos frenéticos no meu clitóris. Eu podia sentir meu corpo respondendo imediatamente.

"Deus... Edward... eu... Deus... Eddddwarrrrdddd", eu gritei enquanto o meu corpo tremia e convulsionava com o mais incrível orgasmo.

"PORRAAAAAAA", ele gritou quando empurrou para dentro de mim COM FORÇA, antes de se acalmar e jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto meu orgasmo o ordenhava. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e exaustos quando ele abaixou delicadamente as minhas pernas antes de deixar cair o peso em cima de mim.

Nós nos beijamos suavemente e eu corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo.

"Isso foi incrível", eu disse a ele, ainda ofegante.

"Foi melhor do que incrível", ele respondeu, dando-me um sorriso e uma piscadela antes de rolar de cima de mim e retirar o preservativo. Momentos depois ele voltou para a cama e me puxou para seu peito.

Corri meus dedos pelo punhado de pelos que ele tinha no peito enquanto ele fazia pequenos círculos suaves nas minhas costas.

"Eu pensei que nós íamos levar isso devagar, um passo de cada vez?" Eu ri.

"Sim, eu também. Mas quando vi você na cozinha nesta manhã vestindo apenas aqueles shorts minúsculos, eu perdi todo o meu próprio raciocínio", ele riu.

"Por que esperar até esta manhã, porém, por que não na noite passada?"

"Bella, nós dois estávamos em estado de choque ontem à noite, provavelmente ainda estamos, para ser justo. Eu posso ter sido um bastardo, às vezes, mas não ao ponto de tentar fazer sexo com alguém que tinha acabado de passar metade da noite soluçando. Além disso, tínhamos bebido e depois de descobrir sobre Vegas, não teria sido uma boa ideia recriar todo o desastre do sexo bêbado", ele me disse com aquele sorriso de cair calcinha dele.

"Você tem um ponto válido, Sr. Cullen."

"Eu sempre tenho, Senhorita Swan."

"Nós ainda precisamos conversar... sobre o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo", eu digo, levantando a cabeça para olhar para o rosto dele.

"Eu sei", ele concordou "mas primeiro... que tal uma segunda rodada?" ele perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não acho que seria uma ideia muito boa, agora, Edward."

"Por quê?"

"Eu me esqueci de desligar o forno."

* * *

_**Se isso é o que Edward chama de 'levar devagar' eu nem quero ver quando ele decidir acelerar... rsrs**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

(Beta – AnnaP)

O café da manhã estava arruinado, completamente seco. Eu tirei tudo do forno e joguei no lixo.

"Pelo menos o apartamento não queimou," Edward riu de mim.

"Não está ajudando Edward!" Eu disse enquanto, de brincadeira, dava um tapa no peito dele. Ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para ele para um beijo.

"Precisamos comer, não brincar". Eu disse enquanto passava meus braços em torno dele.

"Que tal você ir tomar um banho e eu vou encontrar alguma coisa para comermos?" ele me empurrou brincando para o banheiro golpeando a minha bunda quando me virei.

Eu olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro. "Eu não sabia que você era do tipo que gosta de espancar, Edward," eu murmurei sedutoramente.

"Eu sou um monte de coisas que você ainda não está ciente, Bella," um grande sorriso se espalhou por seu belo rosto.

Eu acho que eu poderia ter soltado um pequeno gemido. Foi uma coisa boa eu estar prestes a me lavar, porque se eu achava que não precisava antes, eu certamente não pensava assim agora.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu estava limpa e vestida, desta vez com uma calça folgada de moletom e um suéter grande. Eu não estava prestes a dar a Edward quaisquer ideias de atividades extracurriculares, não importa o quanto eu teria gostado delas.

"O café da manhã está servido, Senhora," disse ele em um ridiculamente ruim sotaque britânico.

"Ora, obrigada, Senhor," eu respondi quando ele puxou a cadeira para mim.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver diante de mim, uma tigela de _snow flakes_ e um copo de suco de laranja para cada um.

"Eu não sei cozinhar," Edward calmamente me disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Isso está perfeito," eu dei à mão dele um pequeno aperto antes de pegar a minha colher para comer a minha primeira porção. Meu estômago roncou enquanto eu engolia. É estranho como às vezes você não percebe quão faminta você está até que você começa a comer.

Nós comemos o nosso café da manhã em um silêncio confortável.

"Então, Vegas, você quer falar sobre isso?" Edward perguntou quando pegou outra colherada de cereal.

Eu sabia que a conversa era inevitável, mas eu não podia dizer a Edward sobre Josh, não ainda de qualquer maneira. Tudo isso... _Seja o que fosse _era novo para nós dois. Eu precisava de tempo, e sem sequer saber, Edward também precisava. Se ele tivesse a chance de conhecer Josh primeiro, eu tinha certeza que contar a ele mais tarde seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

"Hum, sobre o que você quer falar?" Perguntei nervosamente.

"Bem," disse ele engolindo seus flocos açucarados, "O que exatamente você se lembra?"

Eu respirei fundo e lancei minha mente de volta.

"Eu me lembro de ter ouvido todos vocês celebrando e se juntando a nós," eu olhei para Edward, que me deu um aceno de encorajamento para continuar. "Rose acha que nós fomos para um clube em algum momento, porque ela consegue se lembrar de nós dançando sobre as mesas," deixei escapar com uma risada nervosa.

"Vá em frente!" ele me incentivou.

"Hum, eu me lembro de estarmos no elevador indo para o seu quarto," Eu mordi o lábio inferior em constrangimento.

"E então?"

"E eu me lembro de você sendo muito gentil comigo", eu disse a ele enquanto a minha coloração passava de vermelho tomate para vermelho beterraba.

"Mas você não se lembra de nada sobre mim?" Perguntou ele.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Apenas os seus olhos," eu disse a verdade. "Poucas horas depois eu acordei ainda bêbada deitada ao seu lado, e você ainda estava dormindo. Eu estava com medo que as meninas estivessem preocupadas comigo, então me vesti e fui embora."

Edward ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de falar. "Eu me lembro da dança, depois tudo é praticamente um borrão. Eu fiquei realmente perdido naquela noite. É engraçado porque seus olhos são a única coisa que eu me lembrava também."

"Emmett e Jasper conseguem se lembrar de alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu realmente nunca lhes perguntei. Nós caras não falamos sobre esse tipo de coisa, sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão.

Eu ainda mordia meu lábio inferior então Edward estendeu a mão e livrou-o dos meus dentes com o dedo. "Se você morder mais, ele vai sangrar," ele me disse com a testa franzida.

"Err, Edward, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Isso depende," ele sorriu, pegou seu suco de laranja e tomou um gole.

"Naquela noite, em Las Vegas, você foi muito gentil comigo... eu me lembro muito bem disso pelo menos, e ainda agora foi..."

"Intenso, apaixonado, sensual, incrível, o melhor sexo da sua vida?" ele brincou.

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça como meu lábio inferior novamente entre os dentes.

"Uau, eu não estava esperando que você concordasse," ele riu enquanto golpeava os confetes imaginários de seus ombros.

"Cabeça grande*," eu disse a ele enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Baby, você SABE que eu tenho uma cabeça grande," ele respondeu com uma risada.

_*Cabeça grande é uma expressão usada para dizer que a pessoa é convencida, que tem um ego enorme._

Eu não achava que seria possível corar mais do que eu já estava, mas meu corpo agiu rápido para provar que eu estava errada.

"Com toda a seriedade, Bella, eu estava tão bêbado em Vegas que estou surpreso que eu ainda tenha conseguido _subir_ para a ocasião, e muito ainda mais conseguir terminar... não que eu já tenha tido esse problema antes," acrescentou como uma reflexão tardia. "Esta manhã foi, assim... algo que foi se construindo, querer, desejo, paixão e um monte de outras coisas que não posso explicar."

"Hum, você gosta de tomar o controle!" Perguntei mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

"Com as mulheres, não; com o sexo, sim, a maior parte do tempo, mas mesmo assim nem sempre. Isso é um problema?"

"Não," eu disse a ele com toda honestidade. "Eu gostei".

"É bom saber," disse ele com um sorriso.

Nós terminamos o nosso café da manhã e eu coloquei as tigelas e copos na máquina de lavar, desta vez ligando-a. Pus os lençóis improvisados de Edward para lavar e me deixei cair no sofá.

"Então, o que acontece agora?" Eu perguntei assim que ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Que tal a gente se conhecer um pouco melhor?" ele pegou um dos brinquedos de Josh, que tinha escorregado para debaixo da mesa de café.

Eu engoli em seco, sabendo que ele estava segurando algo pertencente ao filho que ele nem sabia que tinha. Eu odiava não lhe dizer, ele tinha o direito de saber, mas adiar era a coisa certa a fazer. O assunto precisava de um tratamento cuidadoso e agora não era o momento nem o lugar.

"Ok," eu disse nervosamente, "o que você quer saber?"

"Vamos começar com algo simples," disse ele. "Você tem algum hobby?"

"Hum, não, na verdade, apesar de eu gostar bastante de cozinhar e gosto de ler," eu disse a ele apontando para a estante de livros. "Eu realmente não tenho tempo para ter passatempos, com o trabalho em tempo integral e Josh. Você?"

"Eu gosto de ler também, os clássicos principalmente, mas também gosto de alguma ficção moderna. Eu sou um grande fã de música também. Eu toco piano e guitarra desde que eu era muito jovem. É muito terapêutico."

"Você ainda toca?" Eu perguntei por curiosidade.

"Sim, me relaxa. Eu tenho um piano na minha casa, mas eu não consigo tocar tão frequentemente quanto gostaria, porque estou normalmente muito ocupado com o meu trabalho."

Eu acenei com a cabeça em compreensão, Edward trabalhava por longas horas e seu trabalho era extremamente estressante.

"Alice me disse que Jasper toca guitarra também, é algo de família?" Eu perguntei enquanto visões de Edward ensinando Josh a tocar alguns acordes entraram na minha cabeça, e eu mentalmente tentei bloqueá-las. Eu não queria nem pensar muito à frente.

"Acho que sim," ele me disse. "Minha mãe me incentivou a tocar piano quando eu tinha uns seis anos de idade. Jasper não demonstrou interesse, e Emmett estava mais interessado em bater em panelas fingindo que era uma bateria," disse ele enquanto ria com a lembrança. "Jasper aprendeu violão na escola quando tinha 11 anos de idade, ele era natural e aprendeu como um pato aprende a nadar. Ele foi quem me ensinou a tocar... Ele é incrivelmente talentoso."

"Talvez você possa tocar para mim algum dia?" Eu perguntei.

"Talvez, eu realmente não toco para outras pessoas... mas para você eu poderia abrir uma exceção," disse ele sorrindo enquanto pegava a minha mão e começava a fazer padrões sobre a palma com os dedos. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou por todo o meu rosto com o pensamento de Edward tocar para mim. Há algo muito romântico no conhecimento que ele não toca para ninguém, mas eu poderia ser a pessoa a mudar isso.

"Você teve muitas namoradas?" Eu digo do nada. Droga, minha boca precisa de um filtro, de onde diabos veio isso?

Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu assento enquanto processava como responder a pergunta.

"Eu nunca fui por esse caminho," ele me disse enquanto observava os dedos brincarem com a minha mão. "Eu sempre tratei as mulheres muito mal. Isso não é algo que eu me orgulhe, mas é o que é," disse ele com um encolher de ombros. "Se você quer que eu seja honesto, Bella, vou ser honesto, mas não é bonito."

"Vá em frente," eu disse com um gesto de encorajamento.

Edward respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu sempre fui o tipo 'foda-as e deixe-as'. Não é fácil confiar nas mulheres quando você tem o nome Cullen nas costas, e há muitas mulheres por aí que só querem namorar o seu dinheiro."

"Isso é terrível, Edward," Eu suspiro.

"Sim, mas é verdade. Outra razão é que eu meio que gostava de pegar as mulheres mais bonitas, levá-las para jantar e transar com elas depois. Tornou-se um jogo depois de um tempo... Era tudo o que eu conhecia. Escolher, foder e deixá-las. Nenhuma delas significou nada. Não era de todo ruim, eu acho que as usava para o sexo da mesma forma que elas estavam tentando me usar pela minha conta bancária".

"Mas Lauren era sua namorada, não era?" Perguntei confusa.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade não, mas eu acho que parecia dessa forma aos seus olhos e aos de todos os outros, ela era. Mas para mim ela estava ali apenas para preencher uma lacuna. Eu queria mudar, eu queria um relacionamento e é triste dizer que usei Lauren exatamente da mesma maneira que usei todas as outras. Eu só a mantive por perto um pouco mais."

"Uau," foi a única resposta que saiu da minha boca.

Edward virou-se, ficando de frente para mim.

"Eu não te vejo dessa maneira, Bella, não quero tratá-la assim," ele disse enquanto colocava o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e levantava o meu rosto para que eu olhasse para ele.

"Eu gosto de você, no começo eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava atraído por você, mas pensei que você estivesse em um relacionamento, então te empurrei para longe. Eu não me permitia ficar perto de você, mas isso simplesmente não ia embora. Eu precisava estar perto de você e quando você me apresentou Jake como apenas um amigo, eu soube naquele momento que tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade. Não posso fazer a você nenhuma promessa, Bella. Ainda acho que devemos levar isso devagar, um dia de cada vez, e tenho grandes chances de ferrar com tudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu realmente gostaria de nos dar uma chance e ver o que acontece!"

"Eu realmente gostaria também, Edward," eu disse entes de erguer a minha mão e acariciar seu rosto sobre sua barba por fazer. Era áspero debaixo dos meus dedos, mas eu não me importei, me inclinei e dei um beijo em seus lábios. "Um dia de cada vez," eu concordei sorrindo.

A pergunta que eu realmente queria perguntar apenas se manteve em um vai e volta dentro da minha mente, eu não conseguia pensar em como colocá-la para ele. Então, na forma típica de Bella, eu só soltei.

"E Josh?"

"O que tem ele?" Edward perguntou em confusão, com a testa franzida.

"Isso não te incomoda que eu tenha um filho?"

Ele esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto por alguns momentos enquanto pensava em sua resposta. Eu podia sentir as gotas de suor irrompendo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Esta resposta poderia ser crucial, não só para a nossa relação brotar, mas também para o futuro relacionamento de Josh e Edward como pai e filho.

"Eu admito que não fiquei feliz quando descobri que você tinha um filho," ele começou. "Eu nunca tive nada a ver com crianças. Nunca tive essa necessidade, mas depois de tê-lo visto naquele dia no escritório do meu pai... eu acho que ele é um garoto legal."

"Um garoto legal! Edward, ele é um bebê," eu disse tentando esconder a minha diversão.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer, Bella!" Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu, provavelmente, não serei o melhor modelo para ele ter por perto, mas estou disposto a dar uma tentativa. Só não espere que eu troque fralda," disse ele rindo.

Os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu rapidamente as afastei quando uma mistura de alegria e tristeza me venceu. Essas palavras só me deram esperança de que, quando eu finalmente desse a notícia a Edward, ele iria levá-la de forma positiva.

"Obrigada," eu botei para fora enquanto inclinava a minha cabeça contra seu peito. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me apertou com força enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu deveria ir, Bella," ele sussurrou: "Eu realmente preciso de um banho e outra muda de roupa."

De brincadeira eu o cheirei com vontade. "Sim, você precisa," concordei e ele riu. "Venha, eu vou te levar até a porta. Angela vai trazer Josh de volta em breve, então eu realmente deveria preparar um lote de comida, enquanto tenho tempo."

"Preparar um lote de comida?" ele perguntou com ironia.

"Sim, eu faço isso todos os domingos. Tento cozinhar alimentos em quantidade suficiente para a maior parte da semana, e então eu separo em pequenas porções para Josh e congelo. É um bom sistema. Josh tem a oportunidade de comer comida caseira sem quaisquer aditivos, e isso significa que nem sempre tenho que cozinhar quando chego em casa do trabalho," expliquei.

Ele parecia impressionado com as minhas habilidades de organização quando cerrou os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

"Talvez você possa cozinhar para mim uma noite?" Ele perguntou quando entrei na cozinha e comecei a pegar várias panelas e frigideiras. "As únicas refeições caseiras que tenho é quando vou para a casa dos meus pais. Fora isso, ou peço pelo telefone ou vou a restaurantes."

"Edward, isso é um ataque cardíaco esperando para acontecer!" Eu o repreendi. "Então, você realmente não sabe cozinhar?"

"Eu posso fazer um sanduíche, queimar torradas, e fazer uma salada fria," ele me disse com orgulho.

"Sério, Edward, você está orgulhoso disso?" Perguntei balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Você virá na terça-feira. Eu não só vou alimentá-lo, mas vou te dar uma aula de culinária também."

Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Você é uma coisinha exigente, não é?"

"Sim, se acostume com isso," eu disse a ele com as mãos firmemente plantadas em meus quadris.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Maldita mulher," eu o ouvi murmurar enquanto calçava seus sapatos antes de se dirigir até a porta.

Eu a abri para ele antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e dar um beijo em seus lábios. Suas mãos sorrateiramente foram parar na minha cintura quando ele aprofundou o beijo brevemente antes de se afastar e colocar sua testa na minha, "Obrigado por uma manhã maravilhosa, Bella."

"Eu gostei muito também," eu disse-lhe com toda a honestidade.

"Vejo você no trabalho amanhã," ele deu aos meus lábios outro rápido beijinho antes de ir embora, me dando um pequeno aceno antes de finalmente ir.

"Sim, vejo você amanhã," eu respondi fechando a porta atrás de mim, sorrindo.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: Algumas pessoas têm questionado por que Edward, sendo um Diretor Executivo inteligente ainda não se deu conta de que Josh é seu filho. Edward é incrivelmente absorto, toda a sua vida adulta, até agora, girou em torno do trabalho e desfilar com mulheres como quem troca de roupa. Em sua própria mente inconsciente, Josh é apenas o filho de Bella, ele não tem razão para comparar as datas ou dar ao pai de Josh um segundo pensamento. Ele tem um monte de crescimento ainda a fazer.**_

_**Quanto a Bella, seu bom senso pulou pela janela. Ela está em estado de choque ao perceber que Edward é o pai de Josh, e em sua própria mente doentia pensa que, deixar Edward e Josh criarem um vínculo primeiro irá tornar tudo mais fácil quando for a hora certa de revelar a verdade.**_

_**OoooO**_

_**Nota da Tradutora: Bella está criando uma confusão sem tamanho ao não falar logo de cara para Edward sobre Josh. Mas que tipo de enredo teríamos se ela decidisse contar logo de cara? Eu respondo: um bem sem graça. Confiem em mim quando eu digo que um pouco de drama é totalmente necessário em uma trama... mesmo que seja apenas a expectativa dele. ;)**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

(Beta – AnnaP)

Angela trouxe Josh para casa apenas 30 minutos depois, enquanto eu estava no meio da preparação de uma caçarola de vegetais, um goulash de carne e um de frango, vegetais cozidos e macarrão com queijo. A cozinha parecia uma zona de guerra com potes, panelas e ingredientes espalhados pela bancada.

"Hei, baby", eu murmurei para ele quando chutou as pernas ansiosamente para chegar até mim. Angela se agarrou a ele para não deixá-lo cair e eu rapidamente limpei as mãos antes de pegá-lo em meus braços para um abraço da mamãe.

"Mamãe sentiu tanta falta do seu homenzinho", eu disse a ele, enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o seu rosto gordinho. "Você foi um bom menino para a Tia Angela?"

"Ele tem sido um anjo," Angela disse-me enquanto Ben e Jake tombavam pela porta trazendo todas as coisas de Josh.

"Sim, e graças a Deus você colocou roupas extras na sacola dele," Ben gritou enquanto carregava o berço portátil e o assento de carro para o armário no quarto de Josh.

"Não me diga que a fralda realmente explodiu?" Perguntei a Angela, com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto.

Ela fez uma careta: "Ah, Bella, você deveria ter visto o estado dele. Tínhamos acabado de dar banho nele, colocado o pijama e colocado no berço para o seu leite antes de dormir, quando ele simplesmente fez. Foi como uma explosão em uma fábrica de tintas." Ela engasgou com a memória.

"Isso é um eufemismo," Ben disse quando voltou para a sala de estar. "Foi mais como uma erupção no Monte Etna, estava em todo lugar, nas pernas, até nas costas. Só Deus sabe como chegou lá, mas tinha coco até em seu estômago!"

"Eca," Jake e eu dissemos juntos.

"Tivemos que tirar as roupas dele, e então Ben segurou-o enquanto eu o limpava," Angela me disse, ainda tentando segurar seu reflexo de vômito.

"Então nós tivemos que dar banho nele mais uma vez," Ben tentou não rir do absurdo de tudo isso.

Sentei-me no sofá com Josh no meu joelho, e ele estava tagarelando como se estivesse tentando me dizer tudo sobre a sua aventura durante a noite. Jake veio e sentou-se ao meu lado jogando o braço em volta dos meus ombros e colocando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Angela e Ben se sentaram no chão. Eu lhes ofereci o sofá, mas ambos declinaram.

"Então, eu acho que o mistério está resolvido," Jake falou com os olhos em Josh.

"Mistério?" Ben fez uma careta.

"OPaiDoBebêDeBella!" Ele disse que tão rapidamente que apenas saiu como uma palavra ridícula.

"Nãooooo" os olhos de Angela se arregalaram em estado de choque. "Quem?"

"Edward," eu disse antes que Jake pudesse acrescentar seus dois centavos.

"Que Edward?" ela perguntou... "Nãooooooo. O seu chefe Edward?" quando finalmente juntou os fatos.

"O primeiro e único," Eu brinquei.

"Nossa, Bella, você não faz as coisas pela metade, não é?" Ben riu e Angela deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Como você descobriu?" Angela perguntou confusa.

"Ontem à noite no clube, Edward estava lá, e seu irmão, Jasper, nos reconheceu."

"Então, você disse a ele?" Jake perguntou.

"Não, ainda não." Josh desceu do meu colo e ficou entre as minhas pernas se segurando em meus joelhos para se equilibrar. "Eu vou deixar as coisas assim por um par de semanas. Estamos começando a conhecer um ao outro primeiro, e eu vou deixá-lo passar algum tempo com Josh sem ter a pressão adicional de saber que ele é seu filho. Uma vez que eles se sentirem confortáveis um com o outro, então eu direi."

"Eu não acho que seja uma ideia muito boa," Jake alertou.

Ben assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. "Se fosse comigo, eu gostaria de saber de imediato. Você não pode esconder algo assim dele, Bella, é querer arranjar um problema muito grande."

"Eu não irei esconder dele," insisti. "Eu pretendo apenas lhe dar tempo para nos conhecer primeiro. Foi um choque grande o suficiente descobrir sobre Vegas sem eu jogar isso para cima dele também. Pelo menos fazendo desta forma ele terá a chance de se relacionar com Josh primeiro."

"Eu não estou convencido," Jake balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso."

"Bem, eu acho que é uma grande ideia", Angela opinou. "Dará a Bella a chance de descobrir como dará a notícia, e a Edward a chance de conhecer seu filho primeiro."

"Obrigada, Angela," eu disse sorrindo para ela enquanto Josh se arrastava pelo chão para pegar o brinquedo que Edward tinha encontrado antes.

O temporizador do forno apitou e eu rapidamente removi os dois primeiros pratos e coloquei para esfriar, enquanto a massa, o frango e os vegetais cozinhavam no fogão. Todo mundo ficou para um almoço tardio, e nós fizemos um rápido trabalho ao fazer desaparecer o goulash de carne, com arroz branco e uma salada verde. Josh, claro, teve sua carne e arroz esmagados em pequenos pedaços, o que parecia horrível, mas ele não pareceu se importar, já que devorou tudo avidamente. Ele deve ter puxado ao seu tio Emmett com seu amor pelos alimentos... Será que eu realmente pensei isso? E de repente eu me dei conta de que não só Josh tinha um pai, mas também tinha dois tios e avós... Esme e Carlisle.

Deus, Esme, ela iria enlouquecer quando descobrisse! A pressão sobre mim estava me deixando tonta. Não era apenas o mundo de Edward que eu estava prestes a virar de cabeça para baixo, mas o de uma família inteira.

Nós comemos sanduíches no jantar e conversamos a tarde inteira. Foi bom ter companhia, algo que eu não costumava ter muito ultimamente, e todos saíram pouco depois das sete da noite. Foi difícil dizer adeus a Jake. Seu tempo com a gente havia acabado e ele iria voar para a Califórnia no dia seguinte. Eu sentia falta dele já, mas ele me fez prometer levar Josh para vê-lo e tirarmos um período de férias. Ele me deu outro aviso sobre não contar a Edward imediatamente, e espero ter colocado seus medos para descansar com a promessa de que eu iria dizer a ele nas próximas semanas.

Eu dei um banho em Josh e executei sua rotina de hora de dormir antes de colocá-lo no berço. Eu brinquei com seus cabelos e dei um leve beijo em sua bochecha gordinha antes de me virar e sair na ponta dos pés de seu quarto e passar pelo corredor até a sala de estar. Eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele quando encontrei Rose e Alice sentadas no sofá folheando revistas de moda.

"Nossa, vocês quase me mataram de susto," eu quase gritei, pressionando meu peito.

"Não importa, venha, sente-se," disse Alice batendo no lugar vazio entre as duas.

"Sim, vamos, cadela, derrame. Queremos detalhes!" Rose proclamou.

Eu balancei a cabeça para a pura petulância dessas duas chamadas 'amigas'. Ainda assim, eu sabia melhor do que contrariá-las, então, fiz como me foi dito. Me jogando no meio do sofá, cruzei os braços e bufei um pouco.

"O que vocês querem saber?" Suspirei, sabendo muito bem do que elas realmente queriam detalhes.

"O que aconteceu depois que eu saí?" Perguntou Alice. "Eu já informei Rose sobre o que aconteceu antes, então você pode ignorar essa parte. Basta ir direto para as coisas boas."

"Nada aconteceu", eu disse a elas a verdade. "Nós conversamos um pouco. Estávamos ambos abalados, então nada mais foi dito. Ele passou a noite e..."

"Ele passou a noite?" Rose sorriu.

"Não da maneira que você está pensando." Eu disse a ela. "Ele dormiu no sofá."

"Claro que dormiu", ela riu.

"Ele dormiu. Nada aconteceu na noite passada. Não até esta manhã."

"Eu sabia!" Alice gritou, batendo as mãos em delírio.

"Bella, é melhor você derramar toda a história agora, ou então, Deus me ajude eu vou te prender e cortar essa sua juba!" Rose anunciou em uma espécie de tom 'Eu não estou brincando'. Quando Rose fica assim, você faz o que ela disse, porque ela é uma cadela letal que irá cumprir suas ameaças.

"Ok, eu vou dizer!" Ergui os meus braços em sinal de rendição. "Mas não me interrompam." Eu olhei para as duas.

Elas assentiram com a cabeça ansiosamente esperando que eu fosse em frente.

Eu contei a elas como nós dois ficamos atordoados sobre Vegas, e sobre o quanto nós gostávamos um do outro, mas tínhamos decidido levar as coisas devagar - um dia de cada vez. Tinha ficado muito tarde, então Edward dormiu no sofá. Eu disse a elas como nós fizemos um louco e apaixonado sexo esta manhã, em que ambos comíamos como porcos na hora da alimentação. Então eu contei a elas sobre a nossa sessão de perguntas e respostas antes dele sair.

Até o momento em que eu tinha acabado de contar a elas toda a história em detalhes, ambas estavam atordoadas.

Alice foi a primeira a falar. "Então você ainda não contou a ele sobre Josh?"

"Ainda não, vou deixá-lo se acostumar com toda a coisa de Vegas em primeiro lugar e deixá-lo se aproximar e conhecer a mim e Josh antes da jogar tudo em cima dele." Eu disse a ela.

Eu podia ver suas mentes trabalhando horas extras enquanto processavam a informação.

"Eu não gosto disso." Alice me disse com toda a honestidade.

"Eu gosto", disse Rose. "Eu posso ver o que Bella está pensando."

"E se ele descobrir antes que ela lhe diga?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu não consigo ver isso acontecendo, mais ela irá dizer a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde", respondeu Rose.

Eu apenas me sentei no meio delas como uma peça de decoração enquanto elas tinham a sua discussão sobre mim e a minha vida. Minha cabeça ia para trás e para frente entre elas como se eu estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis.

"Bem, eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso tudo, e eu não gosto de esconder nada de Jasper", Alice disse em um acesso de raiva.

"Oh, por favor, não é como se você estivesse mentindo para ele. Você só não irá lhe dizer toda a história", Rose insistiu, "e vamos enfrentar Alice, não é a sua história para contar."

"Eu ainda não gosto disso!" Alice gritou atirando-se para trás contra o sofá e cruzando os braços como uma criança que não conseguiu o que queria.

"Além disso", Rose continuou: "Eu não vou dizer nada para Emmett, então eu não sei qual é o seu grande problema!"

"Espere", eu disse, finalmente encontrando a minha voz, "o que Emmett tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Oh, sim, Rose, atualize Bella sobre essa pequena jóia!" Alice disse ainda em um estado de confusão.

"Bem..." Rose começou "quando você deixou o clube ontem à noite, Jake e eu ficamos para trás para fazer um pouco de controle de danos como você sabe." Eu balancei a cabeça para entender enquanto Rose continuava. "De qualquer forma, eu consegui conversar com Emmett. Nós conversamos sobre quão pouco nós conseguíamos lembrar sobre Vegas e depois ficamos conversando sobre outras coisas e, bem, nós apenas nos demos bem. Ele me convidou para sair ainda esta semana."

"Uau!" Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. "Você e Emmett!"

Rose assentiu com a cabeça, e Alice e eu apenas olhamos para a outra antes de rebentar a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" ela perguntou em um tom irritado.

"Nada", eu disse, ainda rindo "Eu só acho que vocês dois combinam perfeitamente um com o outro."

Outra constatação surgiu de repente em minha mente.

"Então, se não conseguimos nos lembrar dos meninos em Las Vegas e eles não conseguem se lembrar de nós, como na terra Jasper nos reconheceu?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Sim, bom ponto, Bella." Rose disse, se ajeitando de repente no sofá e olhando para Alice por respostas.

"Jasper quase não bebe. Ele estava sóbrio o tempo todo, foi assim que ele reconheceu vocês." Alice disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Bem, isso explica muita coisa", eu disse, em maior parte falando para mim mesma.

"Claro que explica", Rose concordou.

As meninas saíram pouco depois das onze da noite, e eu me preparei para dormir, deslizei entre os lençóis, e caí em sono profundo e muito necessário. Eu estava exausta. Na manhã seguinte fui acordada não pelo meu despertador, mas pelo choro de Josh. Saltei da cama olhando para o relógio, percebendo que ele mostrava três e meia.

"Hei, o que há de errado?" Eu o acalmei quando entrei em seu quarto. Josh tinha se levantado com a ajuda das barras de sua cama e estava olhando para mim com uma cara manchada de lágrimas enquanto chorava. "Vem cá babê", eu disse enquanto o pegava. Ele estava encharcado e sua fralda obviamente tinha vazado. "Vamos livrá-lo dessas roupas molhadas", eu disse lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Depois de limpá-lo e trocá-lo, Josh estava bem acordado e decidiu que era hora de brincar. Tentei colocá-lo de volta em seu berço e apagar a luz, mas não adiantou, ele não queria nada disso, e estava bem acordado. Tentei o método de deixá-lo chorar, mas eu não consegui aguentar e voltei para ele depois de cerca de três minutos ouvindo-o chorar. Não estava a fim de trazê-lo para a minha cama comigo porque eu tinha ouvido muitas pessoas me dizendo que eu estaria arrumando sarna para me coçar se o fizesse. Em vez disso, levei-o para a sala, acendi a luz e o segurei no colo esperando que ele caísse no sono em breve. Eu não tive tanta sorte, já que ele se contorceu e gemeu em meus braços tentando descer, para que pudesse brincar. Por volta das cinco e meia eu tinha desistido de toda a esperança. Às seis e meia, Josh tinha adormecido de cara no chão com a bunda no ar, e era hora de eu começar a me arrumar para o trabalho.

Eu arrastei meus pés pela Cullen Internacional pouco antes das nove, Tanya me cumprimentou com uma sobrancelha erguida e seu grunhido habitual enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até o 17º andar. Entrei no elevador e peguei um vislumbre de meu reflexo nas portas. Se Alice pudesse me ver agora, ela estaria parindo um elefante. Meus olhos estavam inchados e as pálpebras pesadas devido à falta de sono. Eu não tinha me incomodado em usar nenhuma maquiagem e meu cabelo estava jogado para cima da minha cabeça em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Pelo menos a minha roupa estava meio que decente com um par de calças pantalona e blusa branca simples. Eu tinha optado por um par de sapatilhas nos pés, e olhando para o estado de meus olhos, estava começando a desejar que tivesse usando óculos de sol também.

As portas se abriram no 17º andar e eu, relutantemente, fiz o meu caminho para o escritório. Era em momentos como este que estava feliz por não ter um sofá lá, ou eu seria tão tentada a tirar um cochilo poderoso.

"Bom dia, Bella", eu ouvi quando estava abrindo a porta do escritório.

"Bom dia, Esme", eu me virei e disse enquanto o meu sorriso se transformava em um bocejo.

"Oh, céus, você parece exausta" Esme disse me seguindo até o meu escritório. "O que aconteceu?"

"Josh", foi minha única palavra em resposta.

"Hum", ela simplesmente disse balançando a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu já estive lá", ela enquanto caminhava para fora da porta.

Eu tirei o meu casaco e joguei minha bolsa no chão debaixo da mesa antes de me jogar em uma cadeira e esfregar os olhos com as costas das minhas mãos.

"Aqui está", Esme entrou novamente no escritório me entregando uma xícara de café muito necessária. "Isso vai acordá-la", ela disse enquanto eu tomava um gole.

"Eca, Esme, você está tentando me matar?" Eu levantei a tampa do copo de poliestireno enquanto ela ria. "O que aconteceu com o leite?"

"Café preto é bom para acordar ", ela declarou: "Quanto mais forte, melhor."

"Bem, isso é certamente forte," Eu fiz uma careta ao olhar o líquido de cor preta. "Obrigada por trazê-lo para mim."

"Não precisa me agradecer", ela sorriu. "Então, me diga o que esse menino vem fazendo para que você pareça tão ruim?"

Eu gemi com seu comentário, "A fralda vazou às três e meia nesta manhã. Quando o deixei limpo, ele pensou que era hora da brincadeira. Então, para adicionar insulto à injúria, ele decidiu voltar a dormir apenas na hora de eu me arrumar para o trabalho!"

"Uh-huh, a alegria de ter filhos", ela suspirou e um olhar melancólico surgiu em seu rosto.

Uma pontada de culpa me atingiu quando o pensamento de ela ser a avó de Josh começou a corroer o meu coração. Em breve ela iria saber a verdade e, esperançosamente, ela iria recebê-lo de braços abertos.

"Bom dia", eu ouvi uma voz me puxando para fora das minhas reflexões. Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward entrar em meu escritório com uma garrafa de água e dois pães com _cream cheese_.

"Oh, oi, mãe, eu não sabia que você estava aqui, eu teria te trazido um", disse ele, indicando o _bagel_.

"Tudo bem, Edward, eu já comi com seu pai", ela sorriu para ele.

"Café da manhã", ele simplesmente me disse, enquanto caminhava ao redor da mesa e me entregava um pequeno pedaço do céu com _cream cheese_.

"Obrigada, Edward, eu precisava disso", eu disse enquanto olhava para ele.

"Meu Deus, Bella, o que está errado, você está bem?" ele moveu uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto e colocou a mão na minha testa para sentir a minha temperatura.

"Josh aconteceu", eu disse a ele como uma questão de fato.

Ele parecia totalmente confuso, mas aceitou a minha resposta enquanto ambos dávamos uma mordida em nossos _bagels_.

"Na verdade, eu vim até aqui para pedir-lhe para cancelar o meu encontro esta tarde e colocar todas as chamadas em espera até que eu diga o contrário," ele me disse. "Eu realmente preciso trabalhar em alguns papéis que precisam ficar prontos para a conferência de Chicago."

"Sim, sem problemas. Vou fazê-lo imediatamente," eu disse antes de ele se abaixar e me dar um beijinho nos lábios.

"Obrigado", ele me deu uma piscadela antes de sair do escritório.

Bem, pedaço conivente de merda, eu pensei comigo mesma enquanto o observava fechar a porta atrás de si. Ele planejou isso e executou com perfeição.

Graças a ele, a sua mãe já estava ciente do nosso recente romance e ele deliberadamente me deixou para lidar com as consequências.

Eu olhei para Esme que não disse uma palavra. Ela apenas ficou lá com um sorriso de satisfação enorme no rosto.

"Nem pergunte, Esme," eu dei a ela um olhar de advertência,

"Eu não sonharia com isso, querida," ela respondeu. "Só depois que você tiver um pouco de sono, pelo menos."

* * *

_**Duvido que tenha alguma mamãe aqui que nunca passou uma madrugada em claro por conta de uma traquinagem como a de Josh... mas ganhar café da sogra e beijinho de Edward... só Bella! Hahahaha**_

_**Gente, quero dengo hoje... estou com febre e dor de garganta... :(**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Para quem queria interação Edward/Josh...**

**Capítulo 16**

(Beta – AnnaP)

"Bella," eu senti mãos quentes correndo em círculos nas minhas costas.

"Hmm."

"Bella, acorde."

"Edward," murmurei, enquanto lentamente abria um olho. Eu olhei em volta e me ajeitei rapidamente na minha cadeira. Edward estava ajoelhado ao meu lado e meu meio sanduíche comido estava enrolado e seco na minha mesa.

"Sinto muito!" Eu jorrei. "Eu devo ter adormecido."

"Hei, não se preocupe com isso," ele disse suavemente enquanto gentilmente afastava o meu cabelo do rosto. "Essa não é você, você está bem?"

Eu me estiquei e esfreguei a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"Hum, sim," Eu deixei escapar um longo bocejo. "Josh me manteve acordada metade da noite. Sinto muito, Edward. Eu nunca dormi no trabalho antes, e isso não irá acontecer novamente."

"Bella, é a sua pausa para o almoço. Você tem todo o direito de fazer o que quiser com o seu tempo. Eu só estava preocupado que você acordasse com o pescoço dolorido, isso é tudo."

"Obrigada", eu disse a ele com um sorriso. "Que horas são?"

Eu peguei os restos do meu sanduíche e joguei no lixo.

"Duas," ele disse olhando para o relógio. "Vim para te dizer que eu estava saindo pelo resto do dia. Tem algumas coisas que preciso fazer antes de ir para Chicago."

"Ok, você gostaria que eu direcionasse todas as chamadas para seu celular ou devo apenas anotar as mensagens?" Eu perguntei.

"Basta anotar as mensagens," ele disse levantando-se do chão. "Se alguma coisa urgente surgir, redirecione para o meu pai. Já é hora daquele velho fazer algum trabalho por aqui," disse ele com uma risada antes de abaixar a cabeça e dar um beijo demorado em meus lábios.

"Eu não deveria estar beijando você," eu disse com firmeza.

"Realmente! E por que isso?" Seus olhos estavam dançando com diversão.

"Oh, apenas o probleminha do seu pequeno show na frente da sua mãe mais cedo, e, em seguida, deixar-me para lidar com ela."

Seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente para cima enquanto ele tentava manter uma cara séria. "Bem, eu tenho o meu método para a loucura."

"Não é justo, Edward!" Eu ironicamente o repreendi. "Você percebe que ela vai querer mais detalhes, não é?"

"Por que você acha que a deixei nas suas 'mais do que boas' mãos?" ele disse segurando as minhas mãos e me puxando da cadeira, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Porque você é uma parte cúmplice em uma obra," Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ele enquanto deslizava os meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Sim, você me pegou! Embora em minha defesa, saiba que foi a minha mãe que me ensinou tudo o que eu sei," ele sorriu quando aproximou seus lábios dos meus para um beijo suave antes de aninhar seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

"Eu deveria ir antes de fazer algo completamente inadequado para o local de trabalho," ele riu contra a minha pele.

"Hum hum," eu murmurei puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra suas calças enquanto pressionava seu corpo firme contra o meu.

"Ora, acho que você tem um pequeno problema e eu poderia ajudá-lo, Senhor Cullen," eu disse com a voz mais sedutora que podia fazer.

"Pequeno?" ele perguntou erguendo a cabeça do meu pescoço. "Eu acho que você quer dizer que eu tenho sim um grande problema, não é, Senhorita Swan?"

"Bem, como sua assistente pessoal, é o meu dever satisfazer todas as suas necessidades de forma eficiente assim que elas... aparecem!"

"Oh, Deus, Bella", ele gemeu quando seus lábios encontraram a junção entre o meu pescoço e a minha clavícula. "Você será a minha morte."

Eu gemi e joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava para trás e para frente. Minhas mãos viajaram lentamente pelo seu corpo sentindo os músculos trabalhados de seu peito, até que encontraram o cós da calça. Eu brinquei com ele um pouco enquanto esfregava a mão em todos os lugares, mas propositadamente evitando sua ereção. Seus quadris empurraram para frente, instintivamente, e eu tomei isso como minha deixa para agarrá-lo totalmente.

"Porra, isso é bom," ele murmurou, quando comecei a esfregar com firmeza ao longo de seu comprimento parando apenas para desfazer seu botão e puxar para baixo o zíper.

"Bella, nós não podemos!" Ele acalmou as minhas mãos quando estavam prestes a mergulhar no elástico de suas boxers, "eu não tenho um preservativo."

Eu parei por um momento, mas o instinto assumiu. "Nós não precisamos de um, isso é tudo para você!" Eu disse livrando as minhas mãos do aperto dele. "Eu sei que você gosta de estar no controle, Edward, mas agora é a minha vez." Eu disse com firmeza enquanto puxava para baixo as calças e boxers libertando seu pau.

Eu olhei em seus olhos, que ficaram escuros, quase verde floresta, e estavam cheios de desejo. "Deixe-me fazer isso, Edward... por você?" Perguntei enquanto caía de joelhos.

"Bella, você não tem que fazer..." sua voz sumiu quando ele soltou um silvo assim que os meus lábios se enrolaram em torno da ponta do seu pênis. Eu sabia que Edward era grande, mas quando cheguei mais perto foi que realmente percebi quão grande ele era. Eu rodei a minha língua várias vezes ao redor de seu pau antes de passá-la para cima e para baixo em todo o seu comprimento. Eu o coloquei na boca, o máximo que pude antes que o meu reflexo de vômito protestasse, e comecei a mover a minha cabeça, chupando e lambendo o tempo todo. Eu senti as mãos de Edward se envolver no meu cabelo enquanto ele segurava minha cabeça e suavemente começava a me guiar no ritmo que ele precisava. Ergui os olhos para cima para ver Edward me observando enquanto eu aumentava a pressão e ritmo.

"Você sabe o quão incrível você fica chupando o meu pau?" ele perguntou em um tom animalesco.

Eu cantarolei a minha resposta, o que enviou vibrações que atravessaram seu corpo enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia. Eu só tinha estado com dois homens em toda a minha vida e não era uma especialista quando se tratava de sexo, mas com Edward parecia natural. Eu não me senti ingênua ou inferior por conta da minha falta de habilidades sexuais, ao invés disso, ele me fez sentir desejável e desejada.

Eu aumentei meu ritmo ainda mais e senti seu pênis endurecer ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível.

"Meu Deus, Bella, você tem que parar, eu vou gozar!" ele rosnou.

Isso me estimulou ainda mais e eu coloquei uma mão em torno dele e bombeei enquanto corria meus dentes delicadamente para cima e para baixo em seu eixo. Acariciei suavemente suas bolas, enquanto seu corpo começava a tremer, pouco antes de ele atirar seu líquido leitoso e quente em minha boca e na minha garganta. Eu o limpei suavemente com a minha língua quando ele começou a amolecer. Soltei-o suavemente e o ajudei a colocá-lo de volta em suas boxers.

Abotoei sua calça e me levantei. Seus olhos estavam cheios de paixão quando ele afastou o meu cabelo do meu rosto. "Obrigado. Essa foi de longe a coisa mais quente que eu já vi," ele me disse antes de seus lábios caírem nos meus, sem reter nada enquanto sua boca me dizia exatamente o quão grato ele estava. Era muito cedo quando ele interrompeu o beijo e colocou a testa contra a minha. "Eu deveria retribuir o favor."

Eu acalmei suas mãos quando elas encontraram o caminho para o botão da minha calça. "Não há tempo, você tem uma reunião lembra-se?"

Ele gemeu e acenou com a resposta.

"Ainda está tudo certo para amanhã?" ele perguntou ainda ofegante.

"Sim, eu gostaria disso," eu disse a ele com um sorriso. "Eu... Hum, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu."

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com curiosidade. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem... Nós deveríamos estar levando as coisas devagar, e fazer... isso aqui, bem... não foi muito profissional da minha parte. Me desculpe, eu me empolguei," Eu corei.

"Não se desculpe, Bella, eu apreciei cada minuto," ele sorriu e bicou repetidamente os meus lábios. "Quanto a estar no escritório, bem, foi anti profissional de ambas as partes, mas a principal coisa que deveríamos ter nos preocupado é com o fato de que nenhum de nós trancou a porta."

Eu engoli em seco, horrorizada ao perceber que poderíamos ter sido apanhados a qualquer momento. Edward apenas riu ao ver a expressão no meu rosto.

"Então, amanhã," ele continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Podemos deixar o trabalho juntos. Iremos juntos para o seu apartamento, e você pode fazer para mim aquela refeição maravilhosa pela qual estou tão ansioso."

"Eu pensei que eu iria lhe mostrar como cozinhar uma refeição maravilhosa?" Eu perguntei com irritação fingida.

"Semântica, Bella," ele brincou enquanto eu o empurrava na direção da porta.

"Vai, foge, você não tem coisas para fazer?" Eu o provoquei brincando.

Edward riu e colocou outro rápido beijo nos meus lábios antes de fechar a porta atrás dele.

Eu ri com a forma despreocupada e infantil que ele poderia ser... uma pessoa tão diferente do quente/frio Edward que conheci originalmente. Eu não consegui evitar a pontada de culpa que me bateu, sabendo que eu o estava enganando. Era isso o que eu estava fazendo? Eu estava agindo com a melhor das intenções, uma vez que Edward pudesse ver que Josh era um menino incrível, ele iria recebê-lo de braços abertos, certamente. Ambos mereciam um ao outro, e tudo o que eu estava tentando fazer era fazer com que Edward visse isso antes que derramasse a notícia sobre ele.

Então, por que eu me sentia tão mal? Eu não costumo mentir, eu desprezo as pessoas que mentem. Mas não estou mentindo, estou? Não, não estou mentindo. Estou apenas retendo informações vitais no momento, mas tudo isso será corrigido em breve!

Edward iria passar um tempo com Josh amanhã à noite, e se tudo corresse bem, talvez eu lhe dissesse em uma semana ou duas. O primeiro aniversário do Josh estava chegando e tenho certeza que Edward gostaria de ser uma parte disso. Talvez Jake e Ben estivessem certos, eu realmente deveria dizer a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas como? Como eu diria a ele, e quando seria o momento certo?

Eu fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos enquanto continuava com o meu trabalho. Houve apenas um telefonema importante de uma nova empresa chamada _Cotton Independents_, com quem Edward estava tentando assegurar um acordo, e eu passei direto para Carlisle como Edward havia solicitado.

Naquela tarde eu estava arquivando alguns relatórios que tinha terminado, quando bateram à minha porta e Emmett entrou. "Bella," ele chamou em seu vozeirão ridiculamente alto quando se sentou na cadeira de visitantes e pousou suas pernas extremamente longas na borda da minha mesa sorrindo como um gato Cheshire.

"A que devo o prazer?" Eu perguntei em tom de zombaria quando bati os pés dele para fora da mesa.

"Então, você e Eddie fizeram o velho tango horizontal em Vegas?" disse ele com uma risada.

Eu gemi diante de sua escolha de palavras. "O que você quer Emmett?"

"Informações," afirmou sem rodeios.

"Eca, pervertido, não irei dizer o que aconteceu entre nós!" Eu disse um pouco irritada.

Emmett riu: "Não é isso, apesar de que seria bastante interessante," disse ele balançando as sobrancelhas para mim. "Eu quero saber sobre Rose."

"Ah sim, você e Rose, eu ouvi sobre isso," eu disse enquanto balançava minhas sobrancelhas para ele, dando a ele o mesmo tratamento. Emmett corou, e foi realmente muito agradável ver o grande _Hulk_ corar de vergonha.

"O que você quer saber?"

"Hum, eu vou levá-la para sair... em um encontro, e eu... hum não sei para onde levá-la. Eu não a conheço bem o suficiente para saber o que ela gosta, então eu estava esperando que você pudesse me dar algumas dicas." ele gaguejou.

Eu ri de seu desconforto óbvio. "Bem, você sabe que ela é uma mecânica não é?"

"Sim, ela me disse que tem sua própria oficina. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la de macacão," disse mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Eu deixei escapar um suspiro e continuei: "Ela não é uma garota feminina. Quero dizer, ela gosta de fazer as coisas normais que as garotas gostam de fazer, roupas, cabelo maquiagem, romance, etc, mas ela também gosta de fazer outras coisas. Você encontrará Rose mais em casa coberta de graxa e tinta do que no shopping fazendo as unhas," eu disse-lhe com firmeza.

Lentamente, ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. "Então o que você sugere?"

"Hum, que tal um pouco de ambos? Você poderia levá-la para uma boa refeição e depois no museu _Vintage Motor_. Eu sei que ela está querendo ir lá por um tempo e nunca realmente conseguiu ir," eu ofereci.

"Perfeito," Emmett esfregou as mãos sorrindo em alegria. "Ela é uma ótima garota, eu deveria me bater por não me lembrar dela de Vegas, eu poderia estar saindo com ela todo esse tempo."

"Você gosta dela tanto assim?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Sim, ela não é como qualquer outra garota que eu já conheci. Ela é inteligente e engraçada, belíssima e não se abala com qualquer uma das minhas merdas," ele me disse, confiante.

Eu ri de sua descrição como ele praticamente resumiu Rose naquelas poucas palavras. Quanto mais eu permanecia sentada ali e assistia Emmett falar sobre ela com aquele olhar melancólico em seu rosto, mais eu percebia que aqueles dois realmente poderiam ser perfeitos para o outro.

"Bem, nesse caso, acho que uma refeição e o museu do motor seriam perfeitos. Ela vai adorar."

"Obrigado, Bella. Hei, talvez nós pudéssemos sair com você e o menino Eddie algum dia?"

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia, Emmett. Edward e eu estamos levando as coisas devagar no momento e, além disso, não haveria ninguém para cuidar de Josh."

"Deixe isso comigo!" Ele levantou-se para sair da minha sala com um sorriso que me fez começar a me preocupar seriamente. Ele parou quando chegou à porta. "Por que vocês estão levando as coisas devagar?" perguntou ele. "Eu vi o jeito que vocês dois se olham."

"Nós só precisamos de tempo para conhecer um ao outro, além de que há Josh para considerar", eu disse a ele.

"Pfft, vocês precisam bater suas duas cabeças!" Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu deixando-me ali sentada me sentindo confusa com suas palavras.

Fui para casa naquela noite e passei algum tempo muito necessário com o meu pequeno homem antes que ele dormisse. Eu estava exausta e nem sequer tive energia suficiente para cozinhar para mim, então comi duas fatias de pão antes de me acomodar entre os lençóis, caindo no sono imediatamente, esperando e rezando para que a fralda de Josh não tivesse outro vazamento ou uma explosão durante a noite.

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo totalmente renovada. Estendi a mão e desliguei o alarme antes de saltar para fora da cama e ir ver o meu homenzinho que estava felizmente ainda dormindo. Eu tomei um banho rápido e comi uma tigela de cereal antes de me arrumar. Josh acordou não muito tempo depois, e eu consegui trocá-lo e alimentá-lo antes de Leah chegar um pouco depois das oito.

Eu teria um dia cheio no trabalho à minha frente quando chegasse ao escritório. Edward já havia chegado e tinha colocado um monte de papéis na minha mesa prontos para eu começar, e Vicky também havia deixado os detalhes dos vôos da viagem de Edward e Emmett para Chicago. Eu rapidamente fiz cópias e arquivei uma antes de deixar a outra no escritório de Edward. Ele estava em uma reunião de conferência com Carlisle, então a deixei em sua mesa, onde ele iria encontrá-la quando voltasse.

O dia passou voando. Saí para o almoço e me sentei no parque pensando no que iria cozinhar para o nosso jantar mais tarde naquela noite. Refleti sobre quais ingredientes eu tinha em casa e resolvi fazer frango com mel e limão, minha boca estava salivando apenas com o pensamento, e eu rapidamente dei outra mordida no meu sanduíche.

Por volta das cinco horas, eu tinha conseguido trabalhar o meu caminho através da pilha de papéis e estava prestes a terminar tudo. Eu não tinha visto Edward durante todo o dia, e a única chance que tive de falar com ele foi quando transferia suas chamadas. Eu arquivei os documentos e peguei minha jaqueta e bolsa, antes de ir até o escritório de Edwards e bater duas vezes antes de entrar. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa quando entrei, com o seu celular pressionado firmemente ao seu ouvido. Ele me deu um sorriso hesitante e levantou um dedo, indicando-me que ele terminaria em apenas um minuto.

"Eu já lhe disse antes, isso não irá acontecer," disse agressivamente para quem estava do outro lado da linha, ele parecia exasperado. "Basta esquecer. Eu não vou discutir mais isso, adeus," disse rapidamente antes de terminar a chamada.

"Problemas?" Perguntei quando ele soltou um profundo suspiro e passou as mãos no rosto.

"Nada que eu não possa resolver," disse enquanto se levantava e pegava o paletó, jogando-o casualmente sobre seu braço. Ele abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e pegou sua carteira e as chaves do carro antes de caminhar até mim e dar um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

"Pronta?" perguntou com um sorriso, seu aparente mau humor derretido.

"Como sempre estarei," respondi, sorrindo de volta quando ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas e me levou para fora do escritório. Pegamos o elevador até o estacionamento, e Edward me guiou para o lado direito da garagem onde os espaços de estacionamento eram reservados. Ele pegou as chaves do bolso e apertou o pequeno botão para destrancar a porta.

"Edward, isso é um Mercedes-Benz CL-Class?" Eu perguntei com admiração enquanto deslizava para o banco do passageiro.

"Sim, eu estou impressionado. Você entende de carros?" ele parecia surpreso.

"Bem, você não tem muita escolha quando convive com Rose," eu disse a ele com toda a honestidade. "Ela vai cagar um tijolo de merda quando vir isso."

"Vou lembrá-la amanhã de colocar algum dinheiro no pote dos palavrões," Edward brincou. Corei com a linguagem que tinha acabado de deixar a minha boca suja.

"O pote dos palavrões realmente precisa ser esvaziado... está cheio," eu admiti. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu enquanto ligava o carro e nos dirigia para fora da vaga.

"Então, o que você vai fazer com o dinheiro?" ele perguntou quando chegamos a um engarrafamento no trânsito.

"Hum, bem, eu sei que não é muito, mas irá para o fundo da faculdade de Josh," eu disse um pouco envergonhada. "Cada centavo ajuda."

"Isso é realmente muito admirável," ele me disse. "Isso mostra que você está planejando com antecedência, pelo menos."

"Bem, não importa o quão ruim a minha língua seja, eu duvido que o conteúdo do meu pote de palavrões seja o suficiente para levá-lo até a faculdade," eu suspirei.

Edward olhou através de mim: "Então, você não recebe qualquer apoio financeiro do pai dele?" ele perguntou curiosamente antes de olhar para a estrada. O tráfego já estava em movimento e não estávamos tão longe do meu apartamento.

Eu estava ficando vermelha, eu podia sentir, e não por corar, mas por vergonha. Eu tinha vergonha de que o pai do meu filho estivesse em uma relação de amizade comigo, e ele sequer sabia que tínhamos um filho juntos. Eu precisava dizer a ele, eu só tinha que encontrar o momento certo.

"Hum, não," gaguejei olhando para o meu colo.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, não é da minha conta, eu não deveria ter perguntado," ele disse quando estendeu a mão sobre o console e deu um aperto tranquilizador no meu joelho.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Honestamente, não se preocupe com isso," eu disse, tentando demonstrar que não estava chateada por seus comentários.

Chegamos ao meu apartamento pouco tempo depois. Josh veio para mim a toda velocidade em suas mãos e joelhos, como de costume, quando entrei pela porta com Edward seguindo atrás de mim. "Mamã, mamã," ele balbuciou quando o peguei nos braços e comecei a soprar beijos em sua barriga. Josh gritou rindo e chutando as pernas no ar, enquanto Edward parecia desnorteado.

"Entre e sinta-se em casa," eu andei até o sofá e me joguei com Josh ainda em meus braços.

"Como ele foi hoje?" Perguntei a Leah enquanto ela vestia o casaco depois de trocar gentilezas com Edward.

"Tudo bem, ele balançou um pouco, quando ficou de pé apoiado no sofá antes. Eu pensei que ele iria se soltar e dar um passo, mas não o fez."

Eu estava por dentro regozijando-me com o fato de que eu ainda não tinha perdido os primeiros passos do meu filho. Eu já perdia o suficiente com a necessidade de trabalhar em tempo integral, eu só esperava e rezava para que, quando acabasse por acontecer, eu estivesse por perto para ver.

"Fora isso ele esteve em seu comportamento habitual," Leah me disse com um sorriso. "Eu te vejo amanhã, Bella, no horário de sempre," disse ela, enquanto se abaixava e bagunçava o cabelo de Josh.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto Leah saía.

"Então, o que está na agenda?" ele perguntou, pegando o caminhão de bombeiro de Josh com luzes e sons e brincando com ele ao longo do sofá em direção a Josh. "O que você costuma fazer quando chega em casa do trabalho?"

"Hum, bem, eu costumo apenas passar algum tempo com Josh, dou banho, comida e o coloco para dormir. Depois, pego algo para comer e apenas fico de bobeira. É tudo muito chato mesmo."

"Bem, você lidera e eu te sigo," disse ele com um sorriso, enquanto Josh saía de cima do meu joelho e se arrastava pelo sofá até Edward.

Meu coração pulou na minha boca quando Edward sentou Josh em seu colo e começou a ajudá-lo a pressionar os botões de som no caminhão de bombeiro. A semelhança entre os dois era impressionante. Todo mundo sempre disse que Josh se parecia comigo, mas ver os dois juntos e saber a verdade sobre Edward ser o pai de Josh, as semelhanças eram inegáveis. Como qualquer um dos Cullen não tinha notado naquele dia no escritório de Carlisle eu nunca vou saber.

Outra pontada de culpa me atingiu e eu mentalmente me chutei por não dizer a Edward imediatamente. Ele tinha o direito de saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu só precisava decidir como e quando fazê-lo.

Nós sentamos e brincamos por mais meia hora mais ou menos, e Josh gostou de Edward desde o início, e parecia que Edward estava se divertindo muito brincando com todos aqueles brinquedos diferentes. Ele era mais parecido com Emmett do que eu imaginava, porque uma vez que se sentiu confortável, a máscara de homem de negócios tinha escorregado, e Edward era apenas uma criança grande de coração. Fui até a cozinha para preparar a comida de Josh e deixei os dois no chão. Eles estavam rindo e contentes, com Edward esticado e Josh usando sua barriga como trampolim. Não que Edward tivesse uma barriga, era mais como uma tábua de lavar aquele abdômen firme e muito definido. Eu quase gemi quando olhei e notei que a camisa de Edward estava fora da calça e um pouco da pele em torno de seus quadris estava em exposição... _Foco, Bella,_ eu interiormente me repreendi!

Um tempo depois, nos sentamos à mesa conversando, enquanto eu tentava alimentar Josh. Edward riu enquanto Josh se mantinha colocando as mãos no prato, pegando pequenos punhados de comida e tentando colocar em sua boca, mas a maioria sempre acabava em seu cabelo e por todo o rosto.

Uma vez que ele estava alimentado e limpo, nós brincamos um pouco mais antes de dar banho nele. Eu fiquei agradavelmente surpresa quando Edward ajudou e brincou com o pato de borracha de Josh, enchendo-o com água e esguichando em sua barriga, enquanto Josh ria e chutava com suas perninhas.

Também fiquei surpresa com o quanto Edward estava me ajudando, mesmo tendo admitido que não estava acostumado a estar perto de crianças e que era uma experiência totalmente nova para ele. Os dois pareciam ter se dado bem imediatamente, e isso me fez pensar se inconscientemente Edward poderia saber sobre Josh.

Após seu banho e um pouco de leite quente, coloquei o meu pequeno homem em meus braços e li para ele uma história. Este era o nosso momento de silêncio e sua maneira favorita de adormecer. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward me observando enquanto eu suavemente falava as palavras da história e gentilmente passava os dedos sobre o rosto e o cabelo de Josh uma e outra vez, até que seus olhos se fecharam e um pequeno e suave ronco escapou de seus lábios.

Olhei para cima para encontrar Edward me observando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Você é uma mãe incrível, Bella," ele disse em voz baixa, de modo a não perturbar o sono do meu filho.

"Obrigada... Eu tento," eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso em troca.

Eu carreguei Josh para o seu quarto e coloquei-o suavemente em sua cama, me lembrando de dar um beijo na bochecha dele antes de fechar a porta.

No momento em que voltei, Edward estava de pé na cozinha parecendo perplexo.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Eu perguntei um pouco confusa.

"Eu só estava me perguntando como diabos você vai me ensinar a cozinhar?" ele soltou uma pequena risada.

"Não é duro, Edward!" Afirmei.

"Não agora, mas será mais tarde," ele riu, me dando um sorriso torto enquanto enrolava um pano de prato e batia na minha bunda.

"Pervertido," eu ri enquanto ele passava os braços em volta da minha cintura e me dava um longo beijo nos lábios.

"Vamos. Hora da lição número um... Você não pode me distrair facilmente, Senhor Cullen," eu disse enquanto tirava os braços dele de cima de mim e pegava os ingredientes nos armários.

"Antes de qualquer coisa," eu disse a ele. "Lavar as mãos".

Ele revirou os olhos para mim, mas fez o que eu disse e ri com sua relutância óbvia.

"Agora, corte as batatas em fatias e faça o mesmo com o limão," instruí entregando-lhe uma faca. Ele seguiu as minhas instruções quando coloquei os pedaços de frango em um refratário e lavei as minhas mãos novamente.

"Eu terminei," ele me disse com orgulho,

"Certo, agora coloque as batatas e o limão com o frango, em seguida, lave as mãos novamente."

"É realmente necessário todo esse 'lavar de mão', Bella?" ele perguntou confuso.

"É, a menos que você queira passar os próximos dias correndo para o banheiro," eu disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Edward fez uma careta e foi imediatamente para a torneira para voltar a lavar as mãos.

"Certo, tudo o que precisamos fazer agora é preparar o molho para que possa cozinhar. Não se preocupe Edward, é fácil e leva apenas cinco minutos," eu disse enquanto lhe entregava uma panela. Ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. Um pequeno sorriso tocou meus lábios com o quão bem ele estava indo. Na verdade, ele parecia interessado nas lições.

Eu entreguei a ele dois limões "Agora, corte-os ao meio e esprema o suco na panela."

Minhas partes femininas vibraram quando eu o assisti embrulhar as mãos em volta dos limões. Ele apertou-os com tanta força que drenou até a última gota de suco. Eu acho que um pequeno gemido pode ter escapado dos meus lábios e a cabeça de Edward subiu para olhar para mim enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

Eu limpei a garganta "Em seguida, adicione uma colher grande de manteiga e um esguicho decente de mel." Eu vi quando ele pegou a faca e cortou um pedaço de manteiga.

"Isso é suficiente?" perguntou ele.

"Isso é perfeito," eu disse a ele antes de adicionar à panela. Ele, então, pegou o mel e passou a adicioná-lo à panela.

"Uau, isso é o suficiente," disse ele. "Não queremos muito."

Eu cortei alguns ramos de alecrim que eu cultivava em um vaso em cima do balcão e acrescentei aos outros ingredientes.

"Tudo o que fazemos agora é aquecê-lo até a manteiga derreter, em seguida, despejamos sobre o frango e as batatas," eu disse a ele enquanto verificava se o forno estava pré-aquecido.

"É isso?" Edward perguntou com espanto.

"É isso!" Eu disse a ele com um sorriso. "Veja, eu disse que era fácil. A manteiga já derreteu?" Eu perguntei.

"Hum, sim, o que você disse que era para fazer agora?"

"Só despeje sobre o frango e as batatas. Então adicione uma pequena quantidade de sal e pimenta e coloque no forno."

Edward fez como eu instruí e lavou as mãos novamente para uma boa medida... Acho que o meu aviso de morar no banheiro havia surtido efeito!

"Isso foi tão fácil," ele exclamou, "literalmente levou apenas cinco minutos."

"Exatamente, então agora você não tem nenhuma razão para não cozinhar para si mesmo, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Se eu soubesse que era assim tão fácil, eu teria feito isso há muito tempo," ele me disse com sinceridade.

"Tudo o que precisamos fazer agora é deixá-lo assar por uma hora e virar ocasionalmente. Nós podemos fazer a salada quando estiver quase pronto." Eu o peguei pela mão e o puxei de volta para o sofá.

Nós sentamos e Edward me puxou para ele passando o braço em volta de mim. Eu coloquei a minha cabeça em seu ombro e passamos a hora seguinte, apenas conversando e conhecendo um ao outro. Nós conversamos sobre quase todos os assuntos imagináveis, desde música a filmes, e sobre nossos gostos e desgostos.

A conversa continuou enquanto saboreamos o jantar, que, aliás, Edward amou e prometeu fazer o mesmo prato para mim novamente. Não houve nenhum silêncio ou pausa estranhos e até o final da noite, quando o levei para o quarto, eu secretamente me deixei ter esperança de que poderia haver um futuro para nós três.

* * *

_**... eles estão levando as coisas devagar... O.o**_

_**beijinhos!**_

_**Nai**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

(Tradução – AnnaP)

Buzzzzzzzzzz.

Eu gemi quando o despertador tocou, tentando automaticamente levantar o braço para bater no botão para desligá-lo, só que eu não podia, todo o meu corpo estava preso pelo peso de um corpo deitado do meu outro lado.

"Eu faço", ouvi Edward dizer em sua névoa induzida pelo sono conforme mudou seu peso ligeiramente e levantou o braço para bater no botão.

"Bom dia", ele murmurou enquanto esfregava o rosto e se aconchegava de volta em mim, seus braços encontrando seu caminho de volta ao redor do meu corpo enquanto ele fechava os olhos novamente tentando encontrar mais descanso.

"Bom dia", sussurrei de volta, porque eu estava cochichando não sei. Talvez fosse porque minha garganta estava seca e doída, eu precisava de uma bebida!

"Edward", eu disse calmamente.

"Mmm."

"Você não pode voltar a dormir, precisamos levantar."

Ele gemeu quando rolou de costas e tentou abrir os olhos, esfregando o rosto com as mãos mais uma vez.

Fiquei olhando para ele com um sorriso no meu rosto, o lençol tinha escorregado para baixo e todo o seu torso perfeitamente esculpido estava em exposição. Eu poderia facilmente ver a definição de seu bem musculoso abdômen e o início do cabelo bronze de seu caminho feliz. Ergui os olhos para o rosto dele para encontrá-lo olhando para mim. Corei com minha tentativa óbvia de cobiça na qual eu tinha acabado de ser capturada.

"Vê algo que você gosta?" ele perguntou com um sorriso torto. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, espetado em todas as direções imagináveis, mas de alguma forma ainda conseguindo uma boa aparência. Ele tinha uma sombra de pelos em sua linha da mandíbula, onde ele precisava fazer a barba. Ele estava positivamente comestível!

"Talvez," dei de ombros, enquanto ele se lançava para me salpicar quentes beijos de boca aberta ao longo da minha clavícula e até meu pescoço.

Eu gemi sentindo sua grande ereção matutina, pois estava na minha coxa.

"Edward."

"Mmm."

"Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso agora."

Ele parou e colocou um último beijo em meus lábios antes de rolar de costas e ajustar-se menos do que discretamente debaixo do lençol.

Olhando de frente para mim, ele sorriu.

"Você sabe, eu esperava Josh ser o empata foda, não sua mãe", disse ele com uma risada.

Brincando, dei um tapa no ombro dele.

"Bem, se continuássemos fazendo isso, posso assegurar-lhe que, dentro dos próximos 15 minutos ou mais, Josh realmente teria sido um empata foda. Agora vamos, levante-se".

"Isso era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer", disse ele com um sorriso.

Eu ri enquanto balançava as pernas para fora da cama e agarrava meu roupão.

"Gostaria de tomar banho primeiro?" Eu perguntei.

Ele pensou sobre isso. "Não, não faz nenhum sentido, eu só estaria colocando a roupa suja de volta. Além disso, podemos passar pela minha casa, antes de ir para o trabalho. Posso tomar banho, fazer a barba e mudar de roupa lá", disse ele, enquanto esfregava sua mão sobre a barba por fazer.

"Ok".

Edward saiu da cama, completamente nu, com sua enorme ereção apontando diretamente para mim. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo quando riu enquanto eu deixava escapar um pequeno gemido. Virei rapidamente sobre os calcanhares para checar Josh antes de saltar em uma ducha fria muito necessária.

Por volta de oito horas, Leah chegara e estávamos prontos para ir. Eu alimentei e arrumei Josh em tempo recorde enquanto Edward observava com curiosidade.

"Como você faz isso, Bella?", ele perguntou enquanto corríamos pelo tráfego em direção ao apartamento de Edward.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Ser mulher maravilha!"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei em confusão, olhando para ele esperando que fosse rir, ou pelo menos ter um sorriso no rosto, mas, em vez disso, fui recebida com contemplação séria.

"Como você consegue?", perguntou ele. "Lidar com um bebê sozinha, eu vi você fazer isso e não é fácil. Você cozinha comida caseiras ao invés de comprá-las em um frasco, e ainda tem que cozinhar para si e para limpar um apartamento. Você mantém um emprego em tempo integral e ainda tem tempo para se certificar de que ele está feliz e bem cuidado... Como você faz isso? "

"Hum, eu não faço nada de diferente do que quaisquer outras mães por aí", disse-lhe com toda a honestidade.

"Eu nunca estive em torno de crianças antes", ele meditou. "Eu não percebi o quanto eles dão trabalho. Nossa, minha mãe deve ser uma santa", ele riu.

Eu ri com o pensamento de Esme ter que correr atrás de um trio de meninos, que sem dúvida devem ter dado trabalho.

Concordei com ele: "Acho que sua mãe fez um ótimo trabalho, Edward. Estou surpresa que ela não seja prematuramente grisalha por ter que lidar com vocês três."

"Entre você e eu, acho que ela é", ele riu. "Tenho certeza de que a cor do cabelo dela veio de um frasco."

Ele pensou por algum tempo e comentou: "Acho que vou enviar-lhe algumas flores."

Sorri para mim mesma à realização de Edward do quanto sua mãe tinha feito por ele ao longo dos anos.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" ele perguntou depois de um tempo conforme tecia dentro e fora do tráfego.

"Claro", eu disse a ele, secretamente desejando que ele desacelerasse e ficasse em uma pista.

"Como você lida financeiramente?"

Chupei uma respiração profunda, "Não é fácil. Tive uma gravidez terrível e tive que desistir do trabalho praticamente no início. Felizmente, eu tinha algum dinheiro que a minha avó me deixou o que me permitiu obter o apartamento que estou agora. Sei que é nada de especial e que é pequeno, mas pelo menos é seguro e quente, e serve o seu propósito."

Pensei em minhas palavras antes de continuar. "O dinheiro estava prestes a esgotar-se, então eu não tinha escolha, mas voltar a trabalhar."

"Eu entendo isso, mas como você consegue? Você não está ganhando um salário excepcional, mas você tem que pagar aluguel e creche, bem como outros custos."

"Você apenas tem que gerenciar, Edward", eu disse a ele. "Não sobra muito depois de eu pagar tudo, mas, felizmente, Alice nos ajuda bastante com roupas. Embora isso seja uma conversa completamente diferente", eu ri.

"Sim, Jasper me contou tudo sobre o trabalho de Alice e a obsessão por roupas", ele riu. "Ela parece assustadora."

"Não é tão assustadora como Rose. Emmett não vai saber o que o atingiu", eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele riu quando entrou na garagem subterrânea que pertencia ao prédio e estacionou em um dos vários espaços que tinham um sinal reservado, para _EA Cullen_. "Estes carros são todos seus?" Eu perguntei com espanto. Edward corou e simplesmente acenou com a cabeça no constrangimento de sua indulgência.

"Uau", eu simplesmente disse quando saí do Mercedes e passei a mão ao longo do corpo do Aston Martin DB9.

"Você gosta disso?" Edward disse enquanto se recostava contra o capô do Mercedes me assistindo babar o carro dos meus sonhos.

"Amo! Oh meu Deus, Edward, é o carro dos meus sonhos! Por favor me diga que podemos ir para um passeio em algum momento", eu perguntei animadamente enquanto acariciava a carroceria como se fosse um bebê recém-nascido.

"Talvez um final de semana, quando ambos estivermos livres, podemos levá-lo", Edward concordou, sorrindo para mim conforme pegava minha mão e me puxava para longe do carro e para o elevador, antes que eu tivesse chance de olhar para o que mais ele tinha.

"Vamos lá." Passamos pelas portas e ele apertou o botão que simplesmente dizia 'cobertura'.

"Cobertura. Edward, você disse que morava em um apartamento", eu me engasguei com a percepção de quão rico ele realmente era.

"É um apartamento, Bella, só que acontece de ser um apartamento de cobertura", disse ele com um encolher de ombros.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele puxou minha mão de novo, me levando para fora em um enorme hall de entrada que abrigava várias pequenas mesas cheias de flores recém-cortadas, antes de parar na única porta em todo o piso.

"Meu Deus, este lugar é enorme!" Exclamei olhando a minha volta. Ele me levou através de um corredor de entrada, que era tão grande quanto toda a minha sala e a área da cozinha juntas, antes de levar-me para um espaço de estar plano semiaberto. A totalidade de uma das paredes era curvada e cheia de cima a baixo com janelas de vidro, e no meio havia uma parede que abrigava uma lareira em ambos os lados que separava o confortável espaço de uma sala de jantar formal.

"Isso é inacreditável, Edward", eu disse, fazendo meu caminho até a janela e tendo a vista da praia de Alki logo abaixo. "É tão lindo", sussurrei mais para mim do que para Edward, que tinha se esgueirado por trás de mim e passado os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Certamente é", ele sussurrou enquanto tomou o lóbulo da minha orelha na boca e chupava suavemente, suas mãos subiam pelo meu estômago depois nos meus seios. Estremeci com seu toque, seus dedos deslizaram para trás e para frente através de meus mamilos fazendo-os endurecerem ainda mais.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar", eu disse a ele, embora realmente não me importando. "Meu chefe não vai ficar feliz."

"Oh, eu acho que você está prestes a fazer o seu patrão muito feliz, Bella", ele disse enquanto me virava para encará-lo. Sua boca mergulhou na minha e fui jogada para o beijo mais apaixonado que ainda tínhamos que compartilhar. Suas mãos viajaram para os botões da minha blusa e, um por um, ele cuidadosamente os desabotoou antes de deslizar para baixo em meus braços e deixá-la cair em uma pilha no chão. Nossos olhos se encontraram quando ele chegou atrás de mim para deslizar para baixo o zíper da minha saia antes que ela também se juntasse a minha blusa. Eu estava de pé, vestida apenas com meu sutiã azul meia noite e calcinha e meus saltos, enquanto Edward me apreciava com um gemido profundo.

"Deixe os sapatos", ordenou enquanto eu tentava deslizar meus pés deles. Balancei a cabeça ao seu pedido enquanto minhas mãos viajaram ao redor de seu pescoço e entrelaçaram com força no cabelo na nuca de seu pescoço.

Ele agarrou a parte de trás das minhas coxas e me levantou conforme envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, sentindo a ereção em suas calças. Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward me levou por um longo corredor para o quarto principal e ansiosamente chutou a porta fechada com o pé antes de me bater com força contra ela. Nossos olhos nunca deixaram o outro quando ele me segurou com uma mão e seus dedos encontraram meu centro com a outra.

"Você está tão ansiosa por mim não é, Bella? Tão molhada e pronta", ele ofegou enquanto seus dedos afastavam minha calcinha antes de deslizar para cima e para baixo em minhas dobras, recolhendo meus sucos antes de enfiar dois dedos dentro de mim. Eu gemia com a crescente sensação na boca do meu estômago me oprimindo e viajando para o sul para entre as minhas coxas.

"É isso aí, baby, eu preciso que você goze antes de eu colocar meu grande pau grosso lá dentro e te foder no esquecimento", Edward resmungou antes de esfregar meu clitóris com o polegar. Ele fechou os dedos dentro de mim achando aquele lugar especial que fazia aquilo por mim toda vez e empurrou dentro e fora repetidamente. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus enquanto eu dissolvia em torno dele gritando seu nome. Ele me trouxe de volta do meu estupor induzido pelo orgasmo antes de abaixar minhas trêmulas pernas suavemente no chão.

Ainda olhando nos meus olhos, ele estendeu a mão para a mesa ao lado da cama e pegou um preservativo. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar enquanto ele tirava a camisa, revelando o maravilhoso corpo tonificado que eu tanto amava. Suas calças foram as próximas, seguidas por suas boxers, até que ele estava completamente nu diante de mim.

Rasgando a embalagem de camisinha entre os dentes, ele pegou seu pau grosso e pesado em sua mão bombeando-o várias vezes antes de deslizar o preservativo ao longo de seu comprimento.

"Você está pronta para ser fodida, Bella?" ele perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Eu soluçava em seu tom animalesco. "Eu estou sempre pronta para você, Edward, faça... Faça isso agora!"

Ele não precisava que eu dissesse duas vezes enquanto me levantava mais uma vez fora de meus pés e me segurava com força contra a porta. Envolvi minhas pernas de volta ao redor de sua cintura quando ele empurrou toda a sua extensão em mim com um impulso forte. Os saltos dos meus sapatos cavaram seu traseiro enquanto ele deslizava quase todo o caminho para fora de mim antes de bater para dentro, nós dois gemendo com o contato. Puxei seus lábios para mim, eu precisava senti-los nos meus, mas Edward apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Olhe para mim, Bella, quero que você veja exatamente o que você faz comigo. Quero ver o que o meu corpo faz para você", ele disse, enquanto gotas de suor começaram a se formar em seu couro cabeludo.

Nossa respiração ficou mais pesada, e nossos gemidos ritmados conforme ele batia em mim mais e mais, suas bolas batendo contra a pele das minhas coxas com cada impulso.

"Deus, sua boceta está tão apertada em volta de mim. Você sente isso, Bella, me apertando tanto?"

"SIM!" Eu gritei quando meu orgasmo ameaçou me ultrapassar.

"Continue... olhando... para... mim, eu quero ver seus olhos quando te fizer gozar!" ele disse sem fôlego, quando o ritmo aumentou ainda mais.

Era cru, quase selvagem. Nenhum de nós pode se controlar quando mudei minhas pernas um pouco, cavando meus saltos ainda mais na parte de trás das coxas dele conforme me fundava nele.

Meu orgasmo explodiu em todo o meu corpo enquanto eu gritava seu nome repetidas vezes.

"FODA-SE!" ele gritou quando deu várias últimas estocadas antes de acalmar.

Nossos olhos ainda estavam fechados quando senti seu pau explodir dentro de mim, pulsando repetidamente enquanto se esgotava.

Desembrulhei minhas pernas dele e fiquei balançando no chão. Puxando meu corpo para perto, ele passou os braços em volta de mim e colocou a testa na minha. Ficamos segurando um ao outro ofegantes, os olhos ainda fechados, o ar em torno de nós carregado.

"Isso foi incrível!" Eu consegui dizer quando minha respiração começou a se acalmar.

Edward deu um beijo suave nos meus lábios, demorando-se por um momento antes de puxar para trás e empurrar uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto.

"Incrível? Bella, não há palavras para descrevê-lo. Eu nunca, enquanto eu viver, vou esquecer o olhar em seus olhos quando faço você gozar... Baby, você é tão linda", ele disse, me abraçando ainda mais apertado, esfregando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

Ficamos assim pelo que parecia ter sido anos, apenas segurando um ao outro como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

Eventualmente nos separando, tomamos banho... separadamente, uma vez que não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de nos atrasar mais do que já estávamos. Edward rapidamente fez a barba enquanto me vesti e nós fomos para o escritório com pouco mais de uma hora de atraso.

Recebemos vários olhares curiosos e alguns sorrisos enquanto caminhávamos para o 17º andar. Corei meu tom habitual de vermelho beterraba, e Edward sorriu como um gato que tinha chegado ao leite conforme fizemos o nosso caminho para nossos escritórios separados.

A manhã passou rapidamente, e eu me joguei no trabalho que Edward tinha me dado. Eu tinha planejado um sanduíche para o almoço, mas trabalhei direto para compensar o tempo que nos atrasamos nesta manhã.

Às duas horas eu estava exausta. Edward certamente tinha usado meus níveis de energia e eu estava morrendo de fome. A barra de granola que eu tinha comido nada fizera para me encher, e eu estava muito feliz quando ele entrou no meu escritório com um muffin de chocolate e um café quente para nós dois.

"Hmm, eu precisava disso! Estou morrendo de fome, obrigada", eu disse a ele mordendo o muffin tão necessário.

"Você não almoçou?" ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Bem, decidi trabalhar durante o almoço para compensar o tempo que perdemos esta manhã", eu disse, dando outra mordida, enquanto Edward se sentava na cadeira no outro lado da mesa comendo seu muffin.

"Bella, você não precisa compensar qualquer momento", ele me repreendeu.

"Sim, eu preciso, Edward. Não preciso de nenhum tratamento especial por causa de nós dois", eu disse, acenando minha mão entre nós para enfatizar o "nós"! "Além disso, sou paga para fazer o meu trabalho, e isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Levo meu trabalho a sério, Edward.

"Eu sei que você faz", disse ele exasperado. Era inútil tentar argumentar comigo e ele sabia disso.

"Na verdade, eu vim lhe perguntar se Leah poderia ficar com Josh até um pouco mais tarde na quinta-feira", ele disse agora sorrindo para mim. "Eu gostaria de levá-la para jantar direto do trabalho."

"Oh, eu adoraria isso, mas não posso. Vou me encontrar com Rose e Alice para ir às compras para presentes de aniversário de Josh." Um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto imaginando meu homenzinho tentando comer o seu primeiro bolo de aniversário.

"É seu aniversário?" ele perguntou parecendo surpreso.

A culpa mais uma vez tomou conta de mim e eu desviei meus olhos para longe. "Hum, sim, ele vai fazer um ano no sábado", eu disse a ele. Eu não podia mais fazer isso, eu precisava dizer-lhe a verdade. Agora era a hora certa? Há o velho ditado... Não há tempo como o presente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Edward, há algo que precisamos conversar."

* * *

_Ops... só quero deixar claro que eu não escrevi esse final de capítulo. Aliás eu nem traduzi, já que a minha Sócia/Beta me salvou traduzindo-o porque eu estava enrolada por aqui. Então, xinguem a** Isabella N Edward** ou a **AnnaP**. Eu não tenho nada com isso! Hahahahaha. _

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


End file.
